


Sonata N°2 in LA minore

by emme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, Parenthood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È opinione comune che dopo il suo finto suicidio Sherlock torni da John nel giro di tre anni. La verità, però, è che non se n’è mai andato. Non realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** emme ****  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
>  **Titolo:** Sonata N°2 in LA minore  
>  **Personaggi:** John, Sherlock, un po’ tutti i restanti conditi con vari OC.  
>  **Riassunto:** È opinione comune che dopo il suo finto suicidio Sherlock torni da John nel giro di tre anni. La verità, però, è che non se n’è mai andato. Non realmente.  
>  **Rating:** Pg13  
>  **Word:** 39083 (fdp)  
>  **Generi:** Introspettivo, Romantico, Drammatico. (Un terzetto vincente! YEP!)  
>  **Avvisi:** Slash, Het, Angst, Fluff, What If?  
>  **Note:** Questa storia doveva essere POV Sherlock, o al massimo-massimo POV Sherlock&John, doveva essere di quattro pagine, doveva essere solo Slash e fluff in modo violento.  
>  Questa storia ha una struttura corale in cui mi perdo io stessa, mi ha preso talmente la mano che ho rinunciato a darle una lunghezza ragionevole, contiene molto più Het rispetto allo Slash ed è terribilmente Angst.  
>  Ora, io mi chiedo: _perché_?  
>  Ah, sì, la nota utile è questa: partecipa alla Community Bigbang_italia  
>  **Beta:** Geilie, _mi amor_ , che si è davvero fatta in quattro questa volta, tra impegni universitari e necessità di mangiare e dormire in modo sano. *abbraccia*
> 
>  **Gifter:** La mia gifter, M_bfly, aka [Madame Butterfly](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=4), ha creato [questa cover](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/65197.html) di una bellezza allucinante, che sinceramente potrei anche analizzare dal punto di vista artistico dato che devo dare l’esame di storia dell’arte entro breve, ma credo che mi limiterò a sottolineare la bellezza poetica della mano di Sherlock che sembra abbracciare e afferrare John. Credo che sia la sintesi perfetta di questa storia. Grazie.
> 
> **Consiglio sinceramente di ascoltare la Sonata N°2 in LA minore di Bach, che ben prima di essere l'asse portante della storia è di una bellezza travolgente:[Click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVZu7YWAk64)**
> 
>  

**Capitolo I**

Tre dei sei chili persi sono tornati al loro posto.                     
Occhiaie pronunciate ma volto non più incavato: dorme con maggior serenità.  
Zoppia evidente ma non necessita del bastone.  
Capelli puliti, barba fatta, vestiti in ordine.  
Sembrerebbe quasi il vecchio John, se non fosse palese che il vecchio John non esiste più.  
Lo vede ordinare un caffè allo Starbucks, vicino all’ambulatorio.  
Quattro giorni prima ha ricominciato a lavorare: il soggiorno dalla sorella, in qualche strano modo, gli ha fatto bene.  
Il pedinatore silenzioso non sa in che modo sia iniziata la ripresa: era in Francia in quel periodo. Potrebbe scoprirlo, ma non è necessario.  
Partirà di nuovo – per la Germania – tra qualche ora.  
E non c’è alcun motivo per cui debba pedinare John, dato che la sua ripresa psicofisica è perfettamente avviata.  
Nessun motivo _logico_.  
Suppone di farlo solo per passare il tempo.

***

John arrivò in ambulatorio molto presto quella mattina, cosa abbastanza insolita per lui, ma si era svegliato nel cuore della notte in preda a un incubo – per la prima volta sull’Afghanistan, dopo il Barts – ed era troppo eccitato, troppo emozionato per riprendere sonno.  
Non credeva che sarebbe mai arrivato fino a quel punto, a sperare in un incubo sulla guerra piuttosto che rivedere di nuovo Sherlock saltare da quel tetto, ancora, e ancora, e ancora, notte dopo notte.  
Scolò il proprio bicchiere di caffè giusto in tempo per gettare il vuoto dentro a un cestino pubblico prima di entrare in ambulatorio.  
La giornata sarebbe stata piena, tanto per cambiare, e lui aveva ben poca voglia di mettersi al lavoro, sapendo che a casa lo attendeva il deprimente odore di polvere e muffa del vecchio monolocale – l’unica cosa che aveva potuto permettersi dopo... be’, dopo – e solo la televisione a dargli il benvenuto.  
Di un nuovo coinquilino non c’era neanche bisogno di parlare.  
Ci aveva sorriso sopra, a volte – un sorriso triste, certo – per come quella sorta di voragine che si era creata nella sua vita era molto, forse troppo, simile a quella che di solito lascia la fine non voluta di una relazione.  
Quando pensi di non potere amare nessuna, nessun’altra donna, per il resto della tua vita. Non dopo che lei se ne è andata.  
Solo che per John quella situazione era mille volte peggio.  
Non pretendeva di capire come dovesse sentirsi un uomo che perde la propria donna in quel modo, ma forse ci arrivava davvero vicino.  
Dopotutto erano _davvero_ una coppia e Irene Adler non si era allontanata troppo dalla verità.  
Avrebbe quasi potuto riderci sopra, se non fosse stato così straziante.  
« Buongiorno, John! » trillò Sarah appena fu entrato, ancora più mattiniera di lui.  
Strano come quella ragazza fosse stata – apparentemente  – l’unica a non entrare in conflitto con Sherlock e a iniziare, in qualche modo strano e inquietante, ad apprezzare l’amicizia che legava John a quel particolare individuo, ad accettarla e a comprendere infine che non c’era alcuna possibilità per lei di inserirsi tra loro.  
Erano rimasti amici, lei e John, con grande piacere di quest’ultimo.  
« Buongiorno... come si prospetta la mattinata? »  
Sarah roteò gli occhi mentre indossava il camice e al contempo gli consegnava il suo.  
« Un vero inferno » rispose, accompagnando le parole con un sorriso quieto.  
Tutti erano molto posati nei confronti di John da quando era successo, come se ridere troppo o essere troppo felici, o semplicemente essere in pace con se stessi, fosse estremamente offensivo nei suoi confronti.  
John ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.  
« Perfetto » rispose con tono sarcastico, poi si infilò nel suo studio senza aggiungere altro e attese che il primo paziente della giornata si facesse vivo.

Dopo sette persone che vantavano malattie molto classiche e una di loro che credeva di aver contratto l’AIDS per aver dato un bacio a un omosessuale – Dio, ma esistevano davvero queste persone del genere? – John sperava sinceramente di poter interrompere il lavoro per andare a pranzo.  
Tuttavia la sua speranza andò in fumo quando la segretaria gli cedette una paziente di Sarah perché quest’ultima si era dovuta assentare per dieci minuti.  
Evidentemente la signorina – John guardò la cartella clinica che gli era appena stata portata – Mary Morstan non poteva aspettare nemmeno quei dieci minuti.  
John sospirò afflitto, eppure si sentì stranamente sollevato dal fatto di non riuscire a stare da solo con se stesso neppure un quarto d’ora quel giorno.  
I giorni solitari erano i peggiori, dopotutto.  
La segretaria fece accomodare la signorina Morstan nell’ambulatorio e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
La donna che era entrata aveva più o meno una trentina d’anni, il viso pulito e una massa di capelli rossi molto curati che mettevano in evidenza l’ovale del volto.  
Era truccata in modo leggero, con un velo di rossetto aranciato sulle labbra e una serie di lentiggini che evidentemente apprezzava, perché non c’era traccia di fondotinta a coprirle.  
John la squadrò da capo a piedi, notando i fianchi pronunciati e il seno piccolo, ma visibile, sotto una maglietta scura. Indossava un paio di jeans non troppo aderenti e scarpe rasoterra.  
Di solito quando era in ambulatorio John manteneva un contatto strettamente professionale con le sue pazienti, ma in quel caso la giovane donna che era appena entrata era davvero troppo carina per cercare di nascondere l’ammirazione nei suoi confronti.  
John si alzò in piedi e la salutò gentilmente, con un sorriso.  
« Non- non c’è la dottoressa? » domandò lei per tutta risposta, apparentemente intimidita.  
« Si è dovuta assentare, ma le assicuro che sono un medico perfettamente qualificato » scherzò John, per poi concludere con: « Si accomodi. Qual è il problema? »  
La signorina Morstan si sedette sulla sedia bianca che John le aveva appena indicato e sospirò.  
« È... una cosa un po’ delicata. Imbarazzante, in effetti. Ecco- »  
John attese senza mostrare impazienza: più volte gli erano capitati pazienti che si vergognavano in modo assolutamente privo di logica di qualche sintomo che lamentavano.  
In quel caso, però, Mary Morstan non aprì più bocca, ma si limitò a prendere la propria borsa e rovesciarla sulla scrivania di John.  
Insieme al portafoglio e al cellulare, al posto di tutte le cianfrusaglie che le donne si portano sempre dietro fuoriuscì una quantità industriale di test di gravidanza.  
« Ma cosa...? »  
« Ho speso una fortuna, ma ecco... il risultato è sempre incerto. »  
John per poco non scoppiò a riderle in faccia.  
« Signorina, questi test non sono infallibili. Se vuole essere certa, prima di iniziare ad avere nausee mattutine deve fare delle analisi del sangue. »  
« È così imbarazzante » ripeté di nuovo lei, affrettandosi a gettare di nuovo nella borsa tutti gli inutili test.  
John la guardò, iniziando a divertirsi. Gli sembrava di avere davanti una ragazzina che scopre per la prima volta come nascono i bambini.  
« Credo che lo stato di gravidanza sia qualcosa di perfettamente normale, signorina Morstan. »  
« Non è questo, il fatto è che... non mi è mai capitata una cosa del genere. Insomma, sono una ragazza per bene. Io... non sono solo preoccupata di essere rimasta incinta, io- vede, quell’uomo- ma siamo sicuri che non possa parlare con la dottoressa? »  
John si portò in avanti, osservando come le guance della ragazza si stessero colorando di rosso a ogni parola che diceva.  
Deliziosa, davvero.  
« Ha per caso subito una violenza? »  
« No! » esclamò lei, sconvolta. « Cielo, no. Come le viene in mente?! Il fatto è che ho conosciuto quest’uomo in un pub, e lui era ubriaco e io ero ubriaca e non so nemmeno il suo nome. Oddio, non è proprio una cosa da me, non capisco che cosa mi sia preso! » Guardò John di sottecchi, esaminando la sua espressione come a sfidarlo a giudicarla in qualche modo.  
« Glielo avevo detto che era imbarazzante. »  
John prese un respiro profondo. « Più della gravidanza in sé per sé, signorina, lei dovrebbe preoccuparsi delle malattie a trasmissione sessuale. »  
« Sì, certo... lo so, è che non riesco a pensare a nient’altro, io... »  
« Sarà meglio che la visiti, e dopo fisseremo delle analisi del sangue. Inoltre farebbe bene a pensare di andare da un ginecologo. »  
Mary Morstan puntò i suoi occhi limpidi e scuri in quelli di John, guardandolo con un certo panico dilagante.  
John scorse le sue labbra mimare le lettere “HIV” e si rese conto che il pensiero fisso della giovane adesso non era più concentrato su un’eventuale gravidanza indesiderata.  
Stranamente si trovò ad essere preoccupato per lei.

***

Attacco di panico.  
Pupille dilatate, respiro corto, incapacità di rimanere eretta, cuore che palpita.  
L’ultima paziente della mattina di John sta uscendo dall’ambulatorio con i sintomi evidenti di un attacco di panico.  
Il ragazzo seduto alla pensilina dell’autobus la degna a malapena di uno sguardo quando si accascia su una panchina sul lato opposto della strada, a pochi passi dalla porta dell’ambulatorio.  
Se fosse a conoscenza del ruolo che quella donna giocherà in seguito nella vita di John, di certo sprecherebbe più di una rapida occhiata per catalogarla.  
Cinque minuti dopo la donna è ancora lì che si tiene la testa tra le mani, lacrime agli angoli degli occhi e respiro sempre più accelerato.  
L’osservatore scorge John uscire dalla porta con passo tranquillo, il giornale sotto un braccio.  
Anche il dottore si accorge della donna.  
La fissa per qualche attimo.  
Il giovane che attende l’autobus vede passare sul suo volto un sentimento simile alla pietà, poi attrazione, poi indecisione e infine comprensione.  
Lo vede avvicinarsi e sedersi accanto a lei.  
Li osserva parlarsi per qualche minuto, fino a che John non le prende la mano.  
A quel punto il ragazzo alto, un po’ curvo, con spessi occhiali da vista e un computer portatile sotto il braccio sale sull’autobus numero 3, passando completamente inosservato agli occhi dei due.  
Infila la mano nei jeans sdruciti che indossa ed estrae un telefono ultimo modello.  
Controlla in fretta gli ultimi messaggi.  
Dieci chiamate senza risposta da parte di Mycroft Holmes e un sms lapidario:

_L’aereo è pronto da venti minuti._  
Sto perdendo la pazienza.  
MH

Con una mano sola il ragazzo risponde con un altro breve messaggio:

_Mezz’ora.  
SH_

Al di là degli occhiali spessi i suoi occhi glaciali non mostrano nient’altro che fredda indifferenza. Ha un lavoro da fare, e l’aereo non lo aspetterà ancora a lungo.

***

John doveva ancora metabolizzare il fatto di stare uscendo da tre settimane con una donna incinta di un altro uomo e soprattutto di non avere alcun desiderio di interrompere quella relazione.  
Mary era... di un altro pianeta.  
Alternava momenti di ingenuità assoluta a momenti di incredibile saggezza, quasi che passasse dal dimostrare cinque anni a dimostrarne novanta.  
Mary era riuscita a fargli parlare di Sherlock al secondo appuntamento.  
Era riuscita a fargli parlare di molte cose riguardo a lui e Sherlock, ma non di tutte, e questa era una cosa ancora migliore: voleva dire che John non si era del tutto legato a un’altra persona così come era accaduto nel caso del suo ex-coinquilino.  
Mary lo faceva stare in pace con se stesso, perché lei non si sentiva in dovere di ammortizzare un lutto del quale sapeva poco e quel poco che sapeva le era giunto solo per vie traverse.  
Mary lo aveva convinto a conoscere sua madre dopo sole due settimane e quando John pensava a loro due lo faceva come se si conoscessero da sempre.  
Mary aveva bisogno di lui.  
E la cosa migliore era che anche John aveva bisogno di Mary.  
E non gli importava un fico secco se lei aspettava un bambino: la cosa importante, la cosa per la quale era stato in ansia per lei – mai successo con un paziente – erano stati i risultati del test dell’HIV.  
Negativi, ovviamente.  
Certo, questo non li tranquillizzava del tutto, dato che i sintomi possono presentarsi anche sei mesi dopo un eventuale contagio, ma la notizia che aveva dato alla giovane dopo aver letto le analisi li aveva portati a uscire in modo ufficiale per la prima volta.  
Era stato l’ampio sorriso mescolato alle lacrime di sollievo che aveva osservato sul volto della ragazza che gli aveva illuminato la giornata. E questo sì che era stato straordinario.

« E così sai anche cucinare... c’è qualcosa che non sai fare, John? »  
John rise a quella domanda, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle cipolle in agrodolce per spostarlo di nuovo sul vestito verde prato che Mary indossava quella sera.  
Non era troppo stretto o provocante, ma valorizzava il suo corpo e John dovette soffocare un gemito quando si scottò le dita, distratto dalla pelle candida e ricoperta di lentiggini della giovane.  
« In realtà è stato azzardato da parte mia invitarti in un triste monolocale e prometterti anche una buona cena... Potrai mai perdonarmi? »  
Mary si guardò intorno, interessata. « Se sei proprio sicuro che non possa darti una mano in cucina, mi piacerebbe dare un’occhiata al tuo castello! » esclamò, come a voler tacitare l’imbarazzo di John.  
« Accomodati, ma attenta a non perderti nel sotterraneo. »  
Mary lo gratificò con un sorriso ampio e un bacio sulla guancia, spontaneo e più da bambina che da donna adulta, e poi iniziò a guardarsi intorno, a sbirciare la serie di oggetti che ora formavano la vita di John.  
C’erano una poltrona e una piccola televisione sul lato destro della stanza, il più lontano possibile dal cucinotto.  I libri erano ammonticchiati accanto ad essa e nella libreria alle sue spalle.  
I soprammobili erano pochi e di poco prezzo.  
Nell’angolo in ombra, coperto di polvere stava il suo vecchio bastone, ricordo di anni peggiori. O migliori.  
« Accidenti! » esclamò a un certo punto la ragazza, stupita. « È un vero teschio? Sembra proprio vero in effetti... »  
No, è una riproduzione di plastica.  
Un ricordo di Halloween.  
Un ironico tentativo di regalo da parte di Harry.  
« È un ricordo... »  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui John tentò di dire qualcos’altro, senza che la voce potesse uscire fuori.  
« Apparteneva a Sherlock, vero? Santo cielo! Allora deve essere vero per forza! »  
John diede un’occhiata all’arrosto nel piccolo forno e strinse i denti, facendo una risatina.  
« Piuttosto inquietante, eh? » commentò avvicinandosi alla ragazza, che aveva una mano sollevata nel gesto di toccare il teschio, senza però volerlo davvero fare.  
« La vostra doveva essere proprio una strana amicizia, John. Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo. »  
John si avvicinò e le strinse la mano tra le dita, con dolcezza. « Gli saresti piaciuta » mentì.

***

Il cameriere biondo e pallido porta le ordinazioni al tavolo in cui John e Mary stanno cenando.  
Dispensa i piatti passando, non visto, lo sguardo sul volto di entrambi.  
Lui: rilassato, sereno, occhi velati, vita sessuale attiva, sonno quasi privo di incubi.  
Lei: divertita, tranquilla, a suo agio, vita sessuale attiva, palesemente incinta. Non vede la necessità di flirtare, conosce profondamente l’uomo che le siede di fronte.  
Il cameriere fluttua via, praticamente senza essere stato notato, li osserva di nuovo dal vano che porta in cucina mentre si sfila il grembiule.  
Lei fa una battuta, John ride.  
Il cameriere biondo e pallido chiude gli occhi ed esce dalla porta sul retro del ristorante.  
Abbandona la parrucca in un cassonetto e recupera un cappotto scuro poggiato in un angolo.  
Si tira su il bavero e si incammina nel vicolo deserto.  
È la prima volta che lo vede ridere dopo che si sono separati e non ha alcun senso che faccia così male.  
Il telefono trilla, attutito dalla stoffa.  
Malvolentieri il giovane infila una mano in tasca e lo estrae.  
Un solo messaggio:

_Sentimenti?_  
Davvero non il tuo campo.  
MH

Lo sforzo di non lanciare il telefono dall’altra parte della strada è talmente violento da strappargli un gemito.

***

John diede un paio di scampanellate alla porta della casa di Mary ben sapendo che con il volume della musica così alto difficilmente la ragazza avrebbe potuto sentire.  
Il fatto che lei avesse insistito per dargli una copia delle chiavi era da imputarsi al fatto che, vivendo da sola, per qualsiasi emergenza l’unico a cui avrebbe potuto rivolgersi era John.  
Dopotutto la sua gravidanza aveva ormai raggiunto uno stato abbastanza avanzato da mettere John stesso in ansia.  
Pochi giorni prima lei gli aveva fatto posare l’orecchio sulla pelle calda e tesa del suo ventre e John aveva potuto sentire scalciare il piccolo che dormiva là dentro.  
Mentre saliva le scale del complesso di appartamenti John ripensò alla domanda che sua sorella gli aveva rivolto di recente.  
« Non capisco perché hai tanta fretta di accollarti una responsabilità che non è tua. Cristo, John, la conosci solo da... quanto? Sei mesi- »  
« Sette veramente » l’aveva corretta John.  
« È uguale! » aveva proseguito Harriet imperterrita. « Mi piace Mary, dico davvero... ma non pensi che stiate correndo un po’ troppo? »  
Da allora John rifletteva su quel particolare: era davvero disposto a prendersi cura per il resto della propria esistenza di un bambino che non era il suo e di una donna che conosceva da nemmeno un anno?  
C’erano momenti in cui dubitava di se stesso, in cui la scelta che aveva fatto di legarsi a Mary gli sembrava precipitosa e pericolosa.  
John non era mai stato un uomo impulsivo, dopotutto...  
 _Con Sherlock ci sono volute quattro ore per decidere di andare a vivere con lui_ , gli ricordò una voce da qualche parte nella sua testa.  
Ma era diverso. Diverso in infiniti modi: non c’era un altro essere vivente in gioco, non c’erano _sentimenti_ , in gioco.  
 _No, niente sentimenti, almeno non dopo sole quattro ore, non è vero?_  
John iniziò ad odiare in modo violento il suo subconscio che continuava a fare stupidi paragoni tra Sherlock e Mary. Che diavolo avevano in comune Sherlock e Mary!?  
 _Credo che sia proprio questo il punto, John, vecchio mio._  
Scosse la testa, incapace di trovare una logica in quelle inutili elucubrazioni che più che il cervello stavano mettendo alla prova il suo cuore e così infilò la chiave nella toppa ed entrò in casa della sua ragazza.  
Il pavimento era tappezzato di vecchi fogli di giornale attentamente posti gli uni accanto agli altri e incollati insieme con metri di nastro adesivo di carta.  
Il divano era stato spostato in un angolo dell’ingresso e il tavolino occupava tutta la porta della cucina.  
Là dove John sapeva esserci un tappeto di poco prezzo adesso si trovava una culla in legno vecchio stampo, di quelle che dondolano su due perni appena si osa sfiorarle. In poche parole del tipo che era molto facile incontrare in un film ambientato negli anni cinquanta.  
Mary era seduta a terra e scartavetrava alacremente la parte inferiore della culla.  
La finestra era aperta per evitare di respirare l’odore pungente del fissante per il legno, per questo motivo l’intera discografia dei Pink Floyd stava disturbando tutto il quartiere.  
La ragazza gli dava le spalle e non si rese conto che John era appena entrato.  
Lui rimase immobile, con le chiavi in mano e le dita ancora strette sulla maniglia della porta.  
Mary aveva stretto i capelli in un foulard azzurro, ma qualche ciocca rossa era sfuggita alla presa; la porzione di pelle che John riusciva a vedere della sua guancia era macchiata di marrone. Le sue dita si muovevano agili ed era palese che stesse canticchiando a mezza voce.  
Era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto e per niente al mondo vi avrebbe rinunciato.  
Mary era ciò che John aveva sempre voluto nella vita: una casa dove tornare, un abbraccio in cui perdersi, un sorriso con cui consolarsi, lacrime da asciugare e risate da far nascere.  
Era il porto sicuro, era la normalità.  
Per quanto la loro relazione potesse essere sorta in modo strano, anomalo e confuso, adesso John non era capace di rinunciarvi.  
Dopotutto sembrava che fosse ormai una routine: tutte le relazioni importanti della sua vita avevano qualche cosa di strano.  
Mary si accorse di lui e sussultò portandosi una mano al cuore e poi sorridendo, sorpresa.  
« Mi hai spaventato! Potevi cercare di fare un po’ più di rumore invece di farmi prendere un infarto! »  
Si alzò, portandosi inconsciamente una mano sporca di trucioli di legno e vernice alla pancia prominente, e corse incontro a John.  
Si sporse per dargli un bacio, ma lui la prese per le spalle, fissò le sue lentiggini, i suoi occhi limpidi e sinceri, la macchia marrone sulla sua guancia e le labbra che ormai conosceva perfettamente.  
« Andiamo a vivere insieme » disse.  
Una vita tutta nuova, una vita _normale_.  
Senza esperimenti scientifici in cucina, senza parti di cadaveri nel frigorifero, senza corse folli in mezzo alla città nel cuore della notte, senza pistole puntate alla testa, senza il suono dolce del violino, senza una sintonia – una _sinfonia_ – ormai perduta.  
Senza Sherlock.

***

C’è un fiocco azzurro alla porta di quella casa dall’affitto troppo alto perché il solo stipendio di John possa mantenerla.  
L’alba è sorta da poco, ma Londra sembra ancora immersa nella notte tanto la nebbia si è fatta fitta in quelle poche ore di luce.  
Il pianto di un bambino fuoriesce dalle finestre aperte del secondo piano della casa.  
La voce di un uomo e il canto di una donna cercano di calmarlo.  
Lo spazzino dalla barba incolta si sofferma sotto le finestre.  
Lei cercherà un lavoro nei prossimi giorni... Mycroft potrebbe fare qualche pressione perché venga assunta in un buon posto.  
Lo spazzino stringe il manico della propria scopa continuando il lavoro, togliendo cartacce, foglie, mozziconi di sigaretta dal marciapiede.  
All’improvviso il portone con il fiocco azzurro si apre e John esce quasi di corsa.  
« Ricordati i pannolini! » gli grida Mary dalla finestra aperta, sovrastando il pianto del bambino.  
Lo spazzino guarda correre l’uomo al di là della strada, nel piccolo market aperto ventiquattrore su ventiquattro.  
Occhiaie scure, colorito pallido, capelli flosci, ma un inconscio e ampio sorriso sulle labbra.  
Stanco, sfinito, ma felice.  
« Problemi col marmocchio, capo? » chiede lo spazzino chinandosi in avanti – la nebbia nasconderà i suoi lineamenti –  quando John ritorna a passo di marcia verso la casa con in mano un sacchetto voluminoso.  
Il neo-padre non lo degna quasi di uno sguardo: tutta la sua attenzione è rivolta alla finestra da cui la sua compagna lo sta osservando.  
« Le normali coliche, niente di serio. »  
Poi rientra in casa prima che l’altro abbia potuto anche solo augurargli una buona giornata.

Ha fatto delle ricerche su Mary Morstan, chiaramente.  
Non si è nemmeno soffermato a chiedersi perché lo stesse facendo: lo ha fatto e basta.  
Ormai ha smesso di chiedersi _perché_ , nelle cose che riguardano John.  
E lei è decisamente il tipo adatto a John.  
Non è la solita ragazza che si portava a casa in una serie apparentemente compatta di tipi: questa ha bisogno di lui. E John ha l’evidente bisogno di qualcuno di cui farsi carico.  
Sindrome da crocerossina?  
Non ha mai dato peso alla psicologia: troppi psichiatri hanno cercato di applicare le loro inutili conoscenze anche al _suo_ cervello e adesso lui non deve cercare di analizzare John.  
Mary Morstan non nasconde niente nel suo passato.  
Sua madre è stata infermiera fino a che non aveva smesso di lavorare e adesso si barcamena tra la vita e la morte in una clinica privata per le cui cure sta spendendo tutti i soldi della propria pensione. Suo padre è morto in guerra, quando Mary aveva sei anni. Non ha parenti stretti in vita. Fedina penale intonsa. Una storia seria con un compagno di college durata cinque anni e finita perché lui aveva un’altra donna. Laureata in letteratura, ha un master in giornalismo che per adesso le ha fruttato solo un lavoro part-time in un negozio di abbigliamento in centro.  
L’unico grave errore della sua vita l’ha compiuto nove mesi prima, imbarcandosi in un rapporto sessuale non protetto con un certo Alexander Killman, di professione imprenditore e solo di passaggio a Londra per quella particolare serata di svago.  
Lei non sa niente di lui. Lui ha una famiglia che vive in Scozia e probabilmente non ricorda nemmeno la faccia di Mary Morstan.  
Di certo non può immaginare che lei ha partorito suo figlio e che adesso John Watson si è ritrovato a recitare il ruolo di padre.  
Decisamente, dovrà far presente a Mycroft la necessità di trovare alla ragazza un lavoro ben retribuito.  
Lo spazzino si allontana per la via che adesso sta iniziando ad animarsi. Arrivato al primo vicolo getta via la scopa e si strappa la barba finta dal volto senza smettere di camminare.

***

John si svegliò nel cuore della notte intontito, realizzando di stare per intraprendere un’altra sessione di papà-ti-distruggerò-i-timpani-con-le-mie-grida-prive-di-senso-logico.  
Evviva.  
« John, ti prego, vai tu... domani ho una riunione importante... » bisbigliò Mary da qualche parte alla sua destra.  
Ebbene, lui aveva dei pazienti da visitare l’indomani, c’erano in gioco delle _vite_.  
C’era in gioco la sua nottata di sonno.  
Un grido più violento degli altri lo destò del tutto e lo fece scivolare fuori dal letto con gli occhi abbottonati e il passo pesante di chi preferirebbe fare di tutto tranne andare a cullare il proprio insonne figlio.  
Si diresse verso la camera del bambino a pochi passi dalla loro stanza e, procedendo a tentoni per non spaventarlo accendendo la luce, raggiunse la culla.  
Piangeva disperatamente, quasi che gli stessero tagliando un arto.  
« Che succede, adesso? » domandò John sussurrando senza che il bambino mostrasse di averlo udito.  
Lo prese in braccio e le urla si quietarono per qualche attimo, per poi ricominciare a un centimetro dal suo orecchio.  
John saltellò per la stanza buia, incontrando lo spigolo di un comodino e imprecando tra sé.  
Il piccolo non smetteva di piangere, ma adesso il volume delle urla era un po’ attutito.  
« Adesso io e te faremo una visita alla cucina, poi al bagno, poi al salotto, poi andremo nel letto della mamma per farle una sorpr- » la voce di John fu interrotta da un grido acuto e penetrante che lo costrinse a battere le palpebre e barcollare. « Ok, d’accordo, niente visita alla mamma. »  
Con un sospiro e senza mai smettere di cullarlo, John lo condusse in cucina. Insieme ruotarono attorno al tavolo, l’uomo controllò il pannolino e con sollievo si accorse che era ancora asciutto.  
« Santo Dio, si può sapere perché stai piangendo?! » gli chiese disperato.  
Gli occhi del piccolo lo fissarono con sgomento quando se lo portò davanti al volto, nella penombra della stanza.  
« Fidati, i tuoi incubi non potranno mai essere peggiori dei miei. E non lo dico per- »  
Per la seconda volta John si interruppe, ma in quel caso non fu il pianto di suo figlio a bloccargli le parole sulla lingua.  
Con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto lo schermo del proprio computer illuminato nel salotto.  
Senza smettere di dondolare il bambino avanti e indietro si diresse verso il basso tavolino dove era quasi certo di aver lasciato il portatile la sera prima. Chiuso e spento.  
Sbattendo le palpebre per la luce bianca dello schermo si avvicinò cautamente con le sopracciglia inarcate.  
La pagina internet era aperta su YouTube.  
Nella stringa di ricerca c’erano le parole “Bach violino”.  
John trattenne il respiro e con l’indice tremante diede play a “Sonata N°2 in LA minore” di Bach, abbassando contemporaneamente il volume fino a un suono accettabile per le tre di notte.  
Dopo sole quattro note il pianto del bambino si era acquietato e nel giro di due minuti, finalmente, dormiva.  
Il cuore di John si era fermato qualche attimo prima e ancora non era ripartito.  
Posò suo figlio sul divano, assicurandosi che i cuscini gli impedissero di cadere, e si incamminò piano alla finestra, il suono del violino in sottofondo, il pensiero di Sherlock in sottofondo.  
Spalancò le imposte e guardò fuori.  
Alla luce dei lampioni non vide niente e nessuno.

« Ti sei alzata e hai acceso il computer? »  
« Mmhm... »  
Silenzio lungo, inquietante, e le note del violino a gridargli nelle orecchie una speranza che doveva essere morta e sepolta.  
« Buonanotte, Mary ». 


	2. 2

**Noticina iniziale:** Qualche giorno fa era il compleanno di [Joey Potter](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=58369). Ergo, questo capitolo è completamente e amorevolmente dedicato a lei. *abbraccia*

**Capitolo II**

Se qualcuno avesse dovuto descrivere Harriet Watson, l’ultima parola che avrebbe scelto di usare sarebbe certo stata “ascoltatrice”.  
Mettiamo le cose in chiaro, Harriet Watson era un’ottima ascoltatrice, tranne per il fatto che ascoltava solo ciò che le pareva o ciò che le interessava.  
C’era chi avrebbe detto che anche per quel motivo tra lei e Clara era finita come era finita. Ovvero male.  
Ma se non c’è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire, allora non c’è peggior non-ascoltatore di chi ascolta quando non è interpellato.  
Ah, Harriet Watson era anche una frana nel fare le analogie.  
Intendiamoci, era una ragazza estremamente interessata alla letteratura, ma il suo vocabolario – e soprattutto la sua capacità di usarlo – era limitato, e il più delle volte intervallato da quelli che suo fratello avrebbe definito “spropositi di livello universale”; ma che volete?! Era o non era lui il letterato della famiglia?!  
In ogni caso, se Harriet non si era praticamente mai interessata della vita del suddetto fratello dacché lui era tornato dall’Afghanistan, certo non era stato per il poco amore fraterno che li legava. O almeno non del tutto a causa della – ormai quasi totale – mancanza di esso.  
Il motivo principale era che Harriet era sempre stata la mela marcia della famiglia: lei era la lesbica dichiarata, lei aveva rovinato il suo – breve – matrimonio, lei non era andata al funerale di papà dopo la colossale litigata che li aveva visti divisi per sempre, lei beveva, lei non saltava una riunione degli A.A. e continuava comunque a bere.  
John era il figlio perfetto, era il figlio-soldato-etero che torna dalla battaglia con una sindrome da stress post-traumatico ottenuta dopo aver servito il proprio paese, John era il bambino che da piccolo chiedeva il permesso di alzarsi da tavola, era quello che finiva le verdure, che studiava, che si laureava, che era un medico affermato, che aveva successo.  
Tutto il successo che a Harriet era sempre mancato.  
Per questo aveva deciso di non prendersi cura del proprio fratellino, di lasciare che per una volta se la cavasse da solo. Lui aveva sempre cercato di aiutarla: ebbene, era il momento di ripagarlo.  
Ovviamente tutto questo non aveva un briciolo di senso, ma la mente delle donne raramente è governata dalla logica quando si tratta di sentimenti complessi quali la gelosia e un orgoglio difficile da combattere.  
Perciò, quando John era andato a vivere con Sherlock Holmes, Harriet aveva fatto finta di nulla e si era voltata dall’altra parte.  
Se suo fratello era gay, accidenti a lui, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara: John non aveva dovuto sopportare le occhiate dei genitori, i pianti di sua madre, le sfuriate di suo padre.  
Ma si era poi scoperto che non era gay. Non era gay affatto.  
Certo.  
E branchi di unicorni volavano fuori dal frigorifero di Harriet.  
Li aveva visti insieme a malapena una volta ed era giunta alla conclusione che davanti a loro due l’eterosessualità sarebbe fuggita urlando.  
Ma John non le aveva mai parlato e lei – che non era affatto una buona ascoltatrice, come abbiamo detto – non aveva mai fatto domande.  
Che se la sbrigasse da solo con il suo coinquilino malato di mente.  
Quando però Sherlock era morto e John era andato a stare da lei per qualche mese, Harriet si era riscoperta preoccupata per quel fratello verso il quale credeva di provare solo una fredda indifferenza, che mascherava con il finto affetto necessario per non ferire i sentimenti dei loro parenti.  
Aveva fatto del suo meglio per sollevare John da quel baratro di infelicità in cui era piombato e lui, come un vero soldato – oh, il papà sarebbe stato _così_ fiero! – si era risollevato davvero.  
Era tornato al lavoro.  
Aveva incontrato una donna incinta, era andato a vivere con lei e adesso era diventato padre.  
Ora, Harriet non era certo una psicologa, ma questo non poteva essere considerato un comportamento del tutto normale in un uomo che pretendeva di aver ritrovato il proprio equilibrio mentale dopo aver subito il violento trauma della morte del migliore-amico-forse-qualcosa-di-più.  
Harriet Watson non si reputava una delle persone più intelligenti del mondo, ma dagli occhi di John riusciva a capire praticamente tutto quello che il fratello stava provando.  
Dopotutto quello era lo stesso fratellino a cui lei aveva incerottato le ginocchia, che aveva coperto quando i vasetti di marmellata continuavano a sparire dalla dispensa, a cui aveva insegnato a colorare gli album dentro le linee, la prima persona a cui aveva confessato le sue preferenze sessuali.  
Per quanto fosse sfilacciato, quel legame che li congiungeva c’era ancora, da qualche parte.  
E guardando gli occhi di John, le mani di John, la linea delle labbra di John, Harriet sapeva che qualcosa non andava, e lo sapeva da molto, molto tempo. Molto prima che il piccolo Harry – era inquietante quel nome, ma tutti lo chiamavano così e lei si era adeguata, nonostante gli sembrasse che si rivolgessero sempre a lei quando lo nominavano – nascesse, aveva provato a parlare con John.  
Perché Harriet Watson era sì una pessima ascoltatrice, ma quando c’era da farsi gli affari degli altri, allora in quel campo non la batteva nessuno.

_Era stata lei a invitarlo fuori a pranzo perché quella storia la rendeva nervosa.  
_ Non essere sciocca Harry _, si era detta,_ è andato a vivere con un uomo sconosciuto – e probabilmente pazzo – dopo quattro ore che lo conosceva senza che tu abbia mosso un muscolo per evitarlo: adesso non puoi spaventarti perché vuole mettere su famiglia! _  
Ma non era riuscita a tranquillizzarsi con queste parole e dopo un paio di brandy aveva deciso di telefonare a John per parlare con lui di quella Mary.  
Non aveva niente contro di lei – bella ragazza, belle tette – ma tutta quella situazione era estremamente anomala, e non perché John stesse per mettere radici con una donna incinta di un altro uomo – diavolo, chi era lei per giudicare? – ma perché John stava per mettere radici con una donna a nemmeno un anno dalla morte del suo migliore-amico-quasi-ragazzo. E questo a Harriet proprio non tornava.  
Così aveva invitato John a pranzo, con la speranza che non solo pagasse lui, ma che anche volesse provare a confidarsi con lei. Entrambe erano speranze vane, ma Harriet era ottimista per natura, più o meno.  
Si era seduta in un punto un po’ in ombra, in modo da osservare come John sarebbe entrato nella stanza, se quella piega triste delle spalle fosse sparita, se i suoi occhi fossero di nuovo vigili e non persi nel vuoto per la maggior parte del tempo.  
In effetti aveva avuto modo di osservarlo quando lui  aveva fatto la sua comparsa e si era stupita di quanto sembrasse migliorato dall’ultima volta che si erano incontrati:  in quel momento aveva un po’ dubitato del suo intuito che fino ad allora aveva giudicato infallibile.  
John l’aveva notata e lei lo aveva salutato con un ampio gesto della mano.  
La ragazza si era accorta che, mentre camminava, continuava a zoppicare leggermente: niente di vistoso, ma quando Sherlock Holmes era ancora vivo quel problema era stato ampiamente superato.  
« Ciao, Harriet... » aveva detto con un sorriso obliquo sedendosi davanti a lei. « Come stai? »  
« Come stai tu, pezzo di deficiente! »  
Harriet Watson non era nemmeno il tipo da convenevoli.  
« Che cosa avrei fatto stavolta? »  
« Non saprei: mi hai mandato un messaggio dicendo che hai intenzione di andare a vivere con Mary, una ragazza che conosci da tre giorni- »  
« Sette mesi, veramente. »  
« Quel che è... che aspetta un bambino non tuo e della quale dovrai prenderti cura per il resto della vita. Ne sei consapevole? »  
John si era stretto nelle spalle. « Devo stare a sentire una predica da te su quale sia il modo migliore per mettere su famiglia, Harriet? »  
« Devi farti fare la predica da chi ha conservato un po’ di buon senso. Se ci fosse papà saprebbe che cosa dirti. »  
« Tu?! Tu del buon senso? Per favore! »  
Lo aveva guardato per un lungo momento; la cameriera si era avvicinata per prendere le ordinazioni ma lei l’aveva cacciata via in malo modo: non era certo il momento adatto per interrompere la conversazione.  
« John, puoi fare quello che ti pare della tua vita. Per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche andare a vivere sull’Himalaya mangiando licheni e neve a colazione, se è quello che vuoi veramente, ma, cazzo, dimmi che non c’entra Sherlock! Dimmi che non stai facendo tutto questo per... per qualche motivo che necessiterebbe di un aiuto psichiatrico che non ti puoi permettere. Dimmelo e giuro che sarò felice e lieta di tutti i marmocchi che quella ragazza potrà mai sfornare nella sua lunga vita.»  
Le dita di John, fino ad allora poggiate con tranquillità sul tavolino, avevano avuto uno spasmo e si erano contratte con forza l’una sull’altra.  
« Sherlock è morto » aveva detto con tono piatto, come se stesse comunicando un dato di fatto a cui non poteva credere nemmeno se si fosse sforzato con tutto se stesso.  
Decisamente, quell’uomo avrebbe fatto la gioia di qualsiasi psichiatra.  
« John... »  
« Se mi hai invitato a pranzo solo per parlare di queste sciocchezze... » la sua voce andò a morire, la sua mente si allontanò per qualche attimo, poi suo fratello tornò sulla terra, accanto a lei. « Tra un mese io e Mary andremo a vivere insieme e se non ti sta bene puoi anche- anche- »  
« John, a me sta bene » si era affrettata a mentire Harriet, poi aveva continuato con la verità: « Mary mi è simpatica, ho solo- non vorrei che tu arrivassi a pentirtene, ecco. »  
Lui aveva fatto un sorrisetto saputo, come se fosse arrivato a quella conclusione molto prima di Harriet e molto prima di chiunque altro.  
« Non c’è niente di cui dovrei pentirmi. »  
E poi se ne era andato, adducendo l’improvvisa perdita di appetito, annullando così la speranza della sorella di gustarsi un pranzo gratis.  
Harriet era rimasta a fissarlo mentre usciva dal locale, poi aveva ordinato un cocktail e lo aveva sorseggiato per qualche minuto.  
« Maledetto il giorno in cui Sherlock Holmes ha incrociato i suoi passi con i tuoi, stupido John. »_

Adesso teneva in braccio il suo pseudo-nipote dal nome pseudo-normale e cercava di seguire con lo sguardo il proprio fratello che sembrava fluttuare, tanto sembrava euforico, dentro e fuori le – poche – stanze della casa con cui viveva con Mary.  
Ma quando gli altri non lo guardavano era facile notare quel velo che gli copriva il volto e lo separava dal mondo dei vivi.  
Poi Harriet lo perse all’improvviso di vista, prima di tutto perché l’adorabile nipote le aveva appena rigurgitato sul maglione nuovo, e poi perché il campanello aveva suonato e John era sceso a incontrare i nuovi ospiti giunti in ritardo alla festa per il battesimo del pupo. _  
  
_

*******

Non si è travestito, questa volta.  
John non si accorgerà comunque di lui, e lui potrà portare a termine il lavoro che ha progettato completamente a proprio agio negli abiti che gli sono più consoni.  
Non può fare nulla per fermarlo. L’unica cosa è aspettare.  
La fredda indifferenza dei suoi occhi è macchiata da qualche lampo d’ira davvero impossibile da trattenere.

***

La casa era stracolma di gente – non perché gli invitati fossero molti, ma perché le stanze erano ben poche – per cui John si domandò per quale caso fortuito lui fosse stato l’unico abbastanza vicino alla porta da sentire il trillo del campanello.  
Si guardò intorno, confuso, chiedendosi chi potesse essere l’ospite ritardatario, ma quando contò le quindici persone che erano state invitate al battesimo di suo figlio e che erano già tutte presenti dentro casa a festeggiare aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Recentemente si era scoperto sospettoso.  
Anche se forse “sospettoso” non era proprio la parola adatta. Meglio “speranzoso”, ecco.  
Probabilmente quello fu il motivo che lo spinse ad aprire la porta e a scendere al piano terra del palazzo di persona, invece di far salire il visitatore, chiunque fosse.  
« Salve, John. »  
Era una voce che non sentiva da quasi due anni interi, una voce che a dirla tutta non si aspettava di sentire più e che sperava vivamente di non sentire più.  
« Mycroft » rispose atono, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
La serata era fredda, più fredda di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, e John si infilò le mani in tasca, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’uomo che gli stava di fronte, appoggiato al suo immancabile ombrello, con, sullo sfondo, la macchina nera dai vetri oscurati che così tante volte in un’altra vita aveva significato guai.  
« Vuole rapirmi di nuovo? »  
« Sono lieto di trovarla in salute. »  
John roteò gli occhi, scocciato. « Mi faccia il piacere. Scommetto che sono stato un sorvegliato speciale per tutti questi mesi. »  
« Non sia sciocco John: dalla morte di mio fratello non mi risulta che lei abbia avuto a che fare con attività criminosa di alcun genere. Non avrei avuto il minimo interesse a sorvegliarla. Non io almeno. E proprio per questo oggi vengo come umile messaggero, niente di più. »  
« M-messaggero? E di... chi? »  
La portiera dalla macchina si aprì e uscì fuori Anthea – o come diavolo si chiamava – che, mantenendo gli occhi puntati sul suo immancabile Blackberry, porse a Mycroft un sacchetto di carta marrone. L’uomo lo prese e ringraziò la ragazza la quale, senza un’ulteriore parola, si infilò di nuovo nella vettura.  
John era sempre più sconcertato.  
« Da parte di mia madre, in verità » spiegò Mycroft Holmes con tono piatto, porgendo il sacchetto a John.  
Quest’ultimo sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e sgranò gli occhi.  
« Prego? »  
Mycroft sospirò come se la conversazione lo annoiasse a morte. « È un regalo. Per suo figlio. Oggi c’è stato il suo battesimo, no? E mia madre ha pensato di inviarle un regalo. »  
John boccheggiò, senza accennare a prendere il pacchetto che l’uomo continuava a porgergli.  
« Ma- ma io non ho mai conosciuto sua madre! » balbettò con voce sottile, di qualche nota più acuta del solito.  
« Non ha importanza. Da tempo mia madre cercava un modo per ringraziarla di essere stato vicino a Sherlock per così tanto tempo. Si è sempre preoccupata molto per il suo essere così... solitario e quando seppe che lei era entrato nella sua vita ne fu molto felice. »  
John avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualcosa di intelligente e sagace, qualcosa come “fuori dai piedi! Lei e la sua maledetta famiglia mi avete già rovinato la vita abbastanza!”, ma l’unica cosa che seppe dire fu: « Capisco. »  
Poi, del tutto indipendentemente dalla propria volontà, vide il proprio braccio allungarsi verso il sacchetto che Mycroft ancora gli porgeva e le proprie dita chiudersi attorno alla carta.  
Sbirciò dentro e scorse un secondo pacchetto, rivestito di carta verde, con un bel nastro rosso ad ornarlo.  
« Dubito che suo figlio sarà in grado di aprirlo, ma mia madre è sempre stata molto sentimentale e ligia alle consuetudini. »  
John annuì, incapace di pensare razionalmente, incapace di credere che Mycroft e quella donna di cui mai Sherlock gli aveva fatto parola, a parte qualche vago accenno, avessero l’enorme faccia tosta di precipitarlo di nuovo nell’eterno vortice dei ricordi che disperatamente cercava di cancellare.  
Avrebbe voluto lanciare quel pacchetto lontano da lui, in mezzo alla strada, cosicché il traffico lo portasse via, eliminandolo dalla faccia della terra, ma ciò che fece fu invece infilare una mano ed estrarre il regalo dalla sua protezione.  
Sciolse il nastro e strappò la carta con le dita ferme che gli avevano permesso di uccidere più di un uomo in tutta la sua carriera di soldato e non solo.  
Dal pacchetto uscì un orso di peluche.  
« Mia madre ha provveduto a farlo lavare e renderlo sterile: è perfettamente sicuro, come se fosse uscito adesso dalla scatola. »  
John passò le dita sulla peluria marrone e morbida del giocattolo: uno degli occhi di bottone era diverso dall’altro e l’imbottitura era fuoriuscita più volte e più volte la stoffa era stata ricucita.  
« Era di Sherlock » disse, e non era una domanda.  
Al di là del velo di lacrime che era andato a oscurargli lo sguardo vide Mycroft annuire. « L’unico giocattolo che non abbia mai utilizzato per uno dei suoi esperimenti. »  
 _È troppo,_ pensò John, _è troppo o troppo poco, non abbastanza, qualcosa di profondamente offensivo e dolce._ Quell’oggetto che stringeva tra le dita era un ossimoro di pezza, proprio come Sherlock era stato un ossimoro vivente.  
« È stato un piacere rivederla, John. »  
Mycroft era già quasi salito in macchina quando John, o almeno la parte del suo cervello che ancora era connessa con la realtà e ricordava le buone maniere, quella parte tutta inglese in lui che mai si sarebbe spenta nonostante tutto il dolore, la solitudine, la mancanza e la malinconia che lo avevano appena avvolto come in un bozzolo di seta, disse: « Ringrazi sua madre, anche da parte di mia... di Mary. »  
Mycroft lo fissò per un attimo, il volto aperto in uno dei suoi sorrisi privi di senso.   
« Naturalmente. »  
John rientrò in casa prima di vedere la macchina superare l’angolo della strada.  
Gli tremavano le gambe e dovette mettersi a sedere sul secondo gradino della scale, boccheggiando.  
Stringeva tra le dita qualcosa di talmente pesante che con tutta la buona volontà del mondo non sarebbe riuscito a portarlo in casa propria senza mettersi a piangere come un bambino.

***

Osserva la reazione di John con rabbia crescente.  
Può vedere solo la nuca di suo fratello, ma quello che veramente gli interessa è il volto del suo migliore amico.  
Come si è permesso Mycroft di fare quella cosa priva di senso logico?  
Come si è permessa sua madre di anche solo pensare di avvicinarsi alla nuova vita di John?  
Sta stringendo i pugni con così tanta forza che il sangue smette di fluire alle dita e per un po’ perde la sensibilità alle mani.  
Rimane in piedi nell’ombra, davanti alla casa di John Watson e di Mary Morstan, incapace di fermare ciò che sta facendo del male a John.  
Passano cinque minuti interi prima che Mycroft e la sua benedetta macchina scura si decidano a passarlo a prendere: John si è affacciato alla finestra due volte. La seconda con suo figlio in braccio.  
La portiera si apre con uno scatto e lui salta dentro.  
« Come è andata a Praga? »  
« Sai benissimo come è andata a Praga, Mycroft. »  
« Sei rimasto laggiù due mesi in più del previsto. »  
Stringe i denti e tossisce, guarda avanti verso la nuca del guidatore, non rivolge nemmeno una volta lo sguardo verso il fratello. « Ho avuto le mie ragioni. »  
« Mi hai chiesto di aiutarti, Sherlock, ma un aiuto del genere porta delle conseguenze. Se ti chiedo di tornare a Londra tu _devi_ farlo. »  
« Non sono il tuo galoppino. »  
La voce è aspra, contrariata, sputa fuori le parole solo perché ne ha necessità, ma l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare – e non per la prima volta nella propria vita – è tirare un pugno in piena faccia al fratello.  
« La mamma è preoccupata per te. »  
« Che vada al diavolo! » esplode con rabbia.  
Mycroft scuote la testa e sospira. « Se fossi tornato quando ti ho chiesto di farlo non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di questo teatrino. »  
« E adesso non fingere di esserti servito della mamma per i tuoi scopi: non sei così intelligente. »  
Davanti a loro, nel sedile del passeggero, Anthea tossicchia.  
« Ah, giusto! » fa Mycroft, come se si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa di importante, che invece è sempre stato ben presente nella sua mente. « Oggi siamo a cena da lei. »  
Affonda ancora di più nel sedile e incrocia le braccia – Dio... vuole disperatamente una sigaretta – come un bambino imbronciato.   
« Meraviglioso. »  
« Cerca di essere gentile, Sherlock. »

La macchina si ferma in un quartiere rinomato del West End e Mycroft scende rapidamente.  
« Muoviti Sherlock! »   
Si china in avanti e scorge il minore ancora praticamente disteso sul sedile, le braccia incrociate sul petto e la testa rivolta verso il finestrino.  
« Smettila di fare il bambino e scendi. »  
Passa qualche altro secondo ma non c’è alcun modo di evitare quella tortura e lui apre lo sportello per scendere in modo indecoroso dall’auto, che riparte non appena i due fratelli hanno chiuso le rispettive portiere.  
Il quartiere è silenzioso e quasi deserto, vista l’ora molto prossima alla cena, e i due salgono verso l’attico di un palazzo in stile post-moderno quasi passando inosservati.  
« Avevo capito che non le piaceva vivere qui. »  
« Ha cambiato idea » risponde Mycroft con una scrollata di spalle.  
Rotea gli occhi, ben sapendo che quando sua madre cambia idea un motivo c’è sempre, e forse in quel caso ha a che fare con John.  
Ma in che modo? E perché la mamma si sta immischiando in una storia che come unico protagonista avrebbe dovuto avere lui?  
La porta dell’attico all’ultimo piano si apre prima che Mycroft abbia il tempo di suonare il campanello.  
« Sei in ritardo di due mesi, Sherlock » sbotta sua madre con tono scocciato, ma immediatamente dopo il suo volto, ancora giovanile nonostante le rughe, si apre in un sorriso e la donna corre ad abbracciarlo.  
Lui non risponde e si limita a rimanere immobile, come congelato sul posto.  
« Sei arrabbiato con la tua mamma? » domanda allora lei con un broncio che se John fosse stato presente avrebbe immediatamente classificato come uno dei più tipici di Sherlock.  
Vede Mycroft roteare gli occhi ed entrare in casa senza degnarli più di uno sguardo.  
Si divincola dall’abbraccio soffocante di sua madre e segue il fratello: dei due mali, meglio scegliere il minore.  
« Non tornavi più a casa tesoro, avevo bisogno di convincerti in qualche modo! » spiega lei chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e invitandoli con un gesto a sedersi e iniziare a gustare gli aperitivi già serviti sopra il basso tavolino di vetro nel centro dell’ampio salotto.  
« È inutile mamma: non credo che abbia intenzione di rivolgere la parola a nessuno » spiega Mycroft, serafico.  
« È così infantile, Sherlock! »  
Lui cerca di dominarsi e non imita Mycroft, che si spoglia del cappotto e si siede prendendo un bicchiere di prosecco: rimane invece in piedi, con le mani strette dietro la schiena e le labbra serrate.  
Sua madre, i suoi stessi occhi chiari, i suoi stessi capelli – un tempo scuri – arricciati in uno chignon alto sulla testa e un tailleur grigio fumo, lo guarda storta sedendosi a sua volta vicino al maggiore dei suoi figli.  
Rimangono tutti e tre in silenzio per un lungo, lunghissimo momento, ma l’unico a non essere a proprio agio in quella situazione è proprio lui.  
« Non fingere » dice infine, cedendo come aveva sempre ceduto alle silenziose occhiate deluse di sua madre, « di aver fatto tutto questo solo per farmi tornare a Londra, mamma. Un bieco ricatto non è affatto consono al tuo stile. »  
« Sia lodato il cielo » dice Mycroft con un sogghigno. « Parla. »  
Il cipiglio serio e compassato della mamma scompare, lasciando trasparire un’onda di soddisfazione. « Mi lusinghi, tesoro. »  
« Perché? »  
« Sherlock » inizia lei alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendolo. Fa per prendergli le mani, ma lui glielo impedisce. « Non conosci ancora niente dei sentimenti delle persone comuni, Sherlock. Lui ti dimenticherà se non sarai lì a ricordargli che hai fatto parte della sua vita. »  
« No. »  
« Credimi, tesoro. Ha già iniziato: si è costruito una famiglia, ha un figlio. Tu non fai più parte della sua vita. »  
« È una cosa che riguarda solo me, mamma. »  
« Non sai ancora come muoverti in questo campo. »  
Ed eccola l’ultima goccia, quella che lo induce a guardare la donna negli occhi chiari come il cielo estivo, a fissarla con una freddezza e un disprezzo che davvero poche volte ha riservato a sua madre.  
Fa un passo indietro e se ne va.  
Nessuno dei due tenta di fermarlo.  
Il campo dei sentimenti, quel sentiero inesplorato in cui mai si è avventurato e che John aveva solo iniziato a illustrargli, si sta srotolando davanti a lui, minaccioso.  
Ma non può chiedere aiuto a John, questa volta, perché lui adesso fa parte proprio di quel campo minato che rischia di strappargli via parti di se stesso. L’unica cosa che può fare è aggrapparsi alle poche certezze che ancora fanno parte della sua vita.  
La più importante di queste adesso è: “impedire che a John venga fatto del male”.  
Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato in quell’anno e mezzo di convivenza con- anzi, meglio dire: se c’è qualcosa di cui finalmente ha capito il _senso profondo_ in quell’anno e mezzo di convivenza con John Watson, è che le ferite fisiche fanno male fino ad un certo punto: è tutto il resto che ti schiaccia senza lasciarti respirare.

***

« Finalmente si è addormentato. »  
Mary gli lanciò uno sguardo stanco, sfinito, dalla posizione raggomitolata – come un gatto assonnato – che aveva adottato sul divano. « Credevo che sarebbe crollato ore fa: è stata una giornata sfibrante eppure quella piccola peste sembra indistruttibile. »  
John annuì, con la testa da un’altra parte, la mente confusa e rutilante di informazioni inutili.  
Si sedette accanto a lei, passandole automaticamente il braccio dietro la testa e facendola appoggiare alla sua spalla.  
« John... » esordì lei dopo qualche minuto di rilassante silenzio. « Sei certo di sentirti bene? »  
_Potrei mentirti, Mary, potrei farlo sul serio._   
« No, non completamente... »  
« È per via di quel giocattolo? Ti hanno colto di sorpresa, lo so... ma sono stati molto carini a pensare ad una cosa del genere. »  
John scosse piano la testa. Non poteva vedere il volto della sua ragazza, ma lo conosceva talmente bene che gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per immaginare la sua espressione confusa.  
Mary non era in grado di capire.  
« Loro- lui... è una famiglia particolare. Non credo che abbiano mai fatto niente senza un secondo fine... io- »  
Lei si mosse piano tra le sue braccia fino a voltarsi e poterlo guardare in volto.  
« John, Sherlock Holmes è morto, ha lasciato un fratello e una madre. Non puoi dirmi che di fronte alla perdita che hanno subito siano disposti a regalare a tuo figlio uno dei giocattoli che appartenevano a Sherlock tutto per un _secondo fine_! » fece una pausa in cui scrutò con apprensione le sopracciglia aggrottate dell’uomo davanti a sé, poi aggiunse con un filo di voce e la certezza negli occhi: « Non è umano, John. »  
John osservò con affetto il volto fiducioso di Mary: come poteva quella donna, che aveva studiato come giornalista, che era stata così crudelmente presa in giro dalla vita – prima di trovare lui, certo – essere allo stesso tempo così priva di cinismo e di dubbi o incertezze riguardo alle persone con cui si trovava ad avere a che fare?  
E come poteva lui, John, esserne così colmo, di dubbi e incertezze, colmo fino a scoppiare?  
Il fatto era che non riusciva a pensare a Mycroft o alla fantomatica madre di Sherlock come a persone capaci di fare qualcosa in modo disinteressato. Sherlock non aveva mai fatto niente in modo disinteressato e a John era sempre andata bene così. Ma adesso...  
« John... » continuò Mary accoccolandosi di nuovo vicino a lui. « Non- Non te l’ho mai detto e... forse non dovrei nemmeno dirtelo. Ma non posso tenermi dentro quello che penso, non con te almeno. »  
John sbatté le palpebre e percepì il proprio cuore aumentare i battiti.  
Era una sensazione molto simile a quando un bambino sa di aver fatto una marachella che di certo la mamma scoprirà.  
Solo che John non aveva fatto niente. Non ancora, almeno.  
« Quando mi hai chiesto di andare a vivere insieme io ho- ho pensato di lasciarti. »  
John bloccò il corso dei suoi pensieri, allibito: si era aspettato qualcosa di molto, molto diverso.   
« Cosa? »  
« Non prendertela, tesoro, ti prego. Devi ammettere che è strano che un uomo accetti di passare il resto della propria vita con una donna che ha avuto un bambino da un altro, un altro che nemmeno conosce. In effetti sono sempre rimasta stupita: non mi hai mai detto che cosa pensassi di me per aver scelto di non interrompere la gravidanza, o per essere stata così sciocca da rimanere incinta, o in generale che cosa trovassi in me per voler- »  
John le avrebbe volentieri impedito di continuare quel discorso baciandola, ma la posizione glielo impediva, così si limitò a posarle due dita sulle labbra.  
« Perché dici queste cose? Io ti amo. »  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio, poi Mary, la voce come un soffio di libellula, quasi impercettibile, disse: « Non me lo hai mai detto. »  
« Come? »  
« Non mi hai mai detto “ti amo”. Fino ad ora, mai, nemmeno quando facciamo l’amore. »  
John deglutì, sentendosi scoperto, diviso in due, incapace di essere davvero partecipe di quella conversazione, come se in un certo senso fosse lontano anni luce e stesse osservando quelle due persone sedute su un divano, persone che avrebbero dovuto essere felici, ma tra le quali c’era una barriera, un vetro sottile e quasi impalpabile.  
« Mary, io non- io credevo che fosse... »  
« Sottinteso? John, come puoi pensare che una cosa del genere possa essere sottintesa? »  
 _Adesso non penserai a Sherlock, non permetterai ai tuoi pensieri di intrufolarsi nella zona-Sherlock._   
« Hai ragione, Mary... sono stato un idiota. Avrei dovuto dirtelo ogni giorno da quando ci siamo conosciuti. »  
La ragazza allora si voltò a guardarlo e John si accorse che aveva il volto rigato di lacrime silenziose, ma adesso sorrideva.  
Si baciarono su quel divano e John sperò davvero con tutto se stesso di essere in grado di meritarsi una ragazza come quella. Sperò che le cose andassero al loro posto da sole, per una volta, e che quello spettro di vita passata se ne andasse per sempre dalla sua visuale.

***

**_Messaggi: Ricevuti._ **   
  
12 Marzo 2013, 23:54, da: Molly Hooper.  
_Tuo fratello mi ha detto che sei partito di nuovo.  
Fai attenzione._

13 Marzo 2013, 10:04, da: Mycroft Holmes  
_Il nome che cerchi è Wilfred W. Nielsen  
Buona fortuna.  
P.s. la M. avverte di un brusco calo delle temperature nella zona in cui ti trovi. Indossa il maglione pesante.  
MH_

15 Marzo 2013, 12:02, da: Mycroft Holmes  
_Rispondi al telefono.  
MH_

19 Marzo 2013, 20:47, da: Mycroft Holmes  
_Sto perdendo la pazienza.  
MH_

22 Marzo 2013, 06:02, da: Mycroft Holmes _  
Tutto ciò è estremamente infantile, Sherlock.  
Torna in Inghilterra prima di rovinare tutto.  
MH_

22 Marzo 2013, 23:46, da: Mycroft Holmes  
_Sherlock, sono tua madre. Smettila immediatamente con questa sciocca fissazione e torna subito a casa. Sai come la penso. Non ho intenzione di attraversare mezza Europa solo per te.  
Torna. A. Casa._

**_Messaggi: Inviati._ **

25 Marzo 2013, 22:03, a: Molly Hooper. _  
Se necessario contattami dove sai.  
Occupati di lui.  
SH_

**Sim N°1 disattivata.  
Attivazione Sim N°2 in corso.  
Sim N°2 attivata.**

**_Messaggi: Ricevuti._ **

28 Novembre 2011, 03:22, da: John Watson.  
_Sherlock._

28 Novembre 2011, 03:25, da: John Watson.  
_Ti prego, Sherlock._

28 Novembre 2011, 03:26, da: John Watson.  
_Rispondimi._

15 Dicembre 2011, 20:18, da: John Watson. _  
Harriet è più insopportabile di te._

15 Dicembre 2011, 20:24, da: John Watson _.  
Se la mia terapista sapesse che ti sto scrivendo ancora non direbbe che ho fatto così tanti progressi._

03 Gennaio 2012, 14:04, da: John Watson. _  
Oggi sono andato a prendere il tuo teschio.  
Sembra che la sua nuova sistemazione gli piaccia._

03 Gennaio 2012, 15:20, da: John Watson. _  
Mi manchi e dovrei decisamente smettere di scrivere ad un cellulare senza più proprietario._

06 Marzo 2012, 12.00, da: John Watson. _  
Oggi ho ricominciato a lavorare.  
Tutti mi guardano con pietà e posso assicurarti che non è piacevole._

15 Marzo 2012, 21.32, da: John Watson. _  
Sto uscendo con una ragazza, si chiama Mary...  
Forse lei è l’unica donna al mondo (a parte Molly) che sarebbe stata in grado di sopportarti.  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto presentartela.  
A volte mi sento talmente solo che scriverti mi aiuta, per un po’._

18 Giugno 2012, 10.04, da: John Watson. _  
Le cose vanno bene._

20 Luglio 2012, 13.08, da: John Watson. _  
Le cose vanno bene._

06 Ottobre 2012, 15:49, da: John Watson. _  
Le cose vanno bene._

28 Novembre 2012, 03:21, da: John Watson. _  
Le cose vanno bene.  
Tra poco sarò padre._

15 Febbraio 2013, 02:25, da: John Watson. _  
Sonata n°2 in LA minore.  
Perché sei ancora qui?  
  
 **Bozze:**_

19 Febbraio 2013, 02:31, a: John Watson.  
_Me ne vado, John.  
SH_

**Invia/Cancella.  
Il messaggio è stato cancellato.  
Sim n°2 disattivata.**

**Note:  
** Prima di tutto... grazie a tutti per il caloroso benvenuto che avete dato alla mia fic. A volte dimentico quanto questo fandom sia bello e amorevole.  
Poi, un minuto di silenzio per la notizia che ha sconvolto il suddetto fandom, ovvero il fatto che dovremo aspettare fine 2013/inizio 2014 per la terza serie. *piange in un angolo*  
Infine, un appunto sullo stile della storia: come avrete notato si ha costantemente un brusco cambio nei tempi verbali, ovvero quando il POV è quello di Sherlock ho scelto il presente, quando il POV è quello di John (e di tutti i restanti personaggi) ho scelto il passato remoto.  
Il motivo è semplice: Sherlock è un osservatore, John è un narratore, il primo vive radicato nel suo presente, il secondo cerca di districarsi dal suo passato.  
E se il risultato è parecchio straniante... be’, la cosa è voluta. XD  
A martedì! <3 **  
  
**


	3. 3

**Noticina iniziale:** Sembra che siano nate un sacco di persone in questo periodo. Per esempio, mercoledì scorso era il compleanno di quella bella personcina che risponde al nome di [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078). Alla quale, ovviamente, questo capitolo è dedicato. <3

**Capitolo III**

Daralis Holmes sapeva perfettamente che una madre, per quanti figli possa avere, non sarà mai in grado di amarli tutti con la stessa identica intensità.  
È orribile e disdicevole ammetterlo, ma dopotutto lei faceva parte di una famiglia che per natura tendeva a ricercare la verità in ogni sua forma, quindi aveva ammesso con se stessa quella piccola verità da ormai molti anni e si era rassegnata ad avere come figlio prediletto quello che immancabilmente generava in lei più preoccupazioni.  
Sin da piccolo Sherlock era stato un bambino irrequieto e strano, terribilmente strano. Proprio come era stata lei da giovane. Così aveva avuto il suo bel da fare per tenerlo a bada, con il prezioso aiuto di Mycroft, nonostante lei e il figlio maggiore non si trovassero quasi mai d’accordo visto che lui era molto più simile al padre.  
Crescendo, Sherlock non era migliorato affatto: c’era stato quello spiacevole periodo della sperimentazione di droghe, dal quale Mycroft l’aveva risollevato a stento, e quel suo morboso interesse per i casi di omicidio più efferati che si potevano trovare nella City.  
Certo, Daralis Holmes avrebbe dovuto capire che, date le preferenze per il macabro che suo figlio minore aveva avuto sin da bambino, da adulto non sarebbe cambiato molto, ma aveva sempre mantenuto la segreta speranza che un giorno il suo Sherlock riuscisse a trovare quella persona speciale in grado di stargli accanto senza provare l’irresistibile impulso di ucciderlo e occultarne il cadavere.  
Aveva quasi perso le speranze che il suo secondo e geniale figlio potesse alla fine trovare il suo granello di serenità e si era quasi rassegnata a vederlo rimanere una foglia dispersa trascinata dal vento, quando nella sua vita era comparso dal nulla John Watson.  
Daralis Holmes non aveva mai apprezzato tanto un uomo – ad eccezione del suo povero marito, che riposi in pace – quanto apprezzava John Watson; e tutto questo senza avergli mai rivolto la parola.  
Il suo rapporto con Sherlock non le permetteva di vederlo molto, visto che lui sembrava disprezzare ogni singola visita che Mycroft gli imponeva di fare alla sua povera mamma, ma da fugaci monosillabi del minore, descrizioni accurate del maggiore e un bel po’ del suo naturale spirito d’osservazione si era resa conto che John Watson non solo era estremamente importante per Sherlock, ma che oramai era rimasto l’unico essere umano al mondo in grado di rendere Sherlock un po’ più – appunto – _umano_ di quello che era stato fino ad allora.  
Daralis era sempre una Holmes e poco le interessava il risvolto sentimentale della faccenda: che i due fossero semplici amici, fratelli, amanti, innamorati era indifferente. Quello che contava era che Sherlock ritrovasse il pizzico di umanità che da bambino ancora possedeva.  
Essendo peraltro una donna non aveva tardato a comprendere che in gioco ci fosse qualcosa di più del semplice affetto fraterno a legare i due uomini, ma Sherlock era sempre stato così restio a parlare dei propri sentimenti – o cielo! Quali sentimenti? – che Daralis si era trovata suo malgrado impreparata quando aveva iniziato a percorrere quel terreno che suo figlio si rifiutava di percorrere per conto proprio.  
Sherlock non si era mai interessato, se non per scopi puramente scientifici, al rapporto con l’altro sesso – o in questo caso con lo stesso sesso, ma il significato era il medesimo – e quindi la stessa Daralis non sapeva bene come tirare fuori l’argomento in sua presenza.  
Decise alla fine di non tirarlo fuori affatto e di agire come sempre avevano agito tutti gli appartenenti alla sua famiglia: per conto proprio, di nascosto e in modo probabilmente dannoso per John o chiunque altro fosse stato tirato in ballo.  
Tuttavia, proprio quando era pronta a fare il primo passo per fare in modo che i due giovani si rendessero conto che il loro rapporto aveva raggiunto un punto morto ed era necessario ravvivare la situazione, Sherlock aveva avuto la brillante idea di fingere il proprio suicidio, mandando a monte tutti i piani della sua cara mamma.  
Conseguentemente a questo fatto, oltre allo shock che John Watson aveva dovuto subire, oltre a una sorella incapace che aveva pensato di essere in grado di prendersi cura di lui e oltre alla decisione di Sherlock di continuare a fingersi morto per altri tre anni e distruggere tutte le organizzazioni criminali del mondo o roba simile, Daralis Holmes si era trovata a far fronte a quel non semplice ostacolo di nome Mary Morstan, una sprovveduta di alto livello che aveva pensato di rimanere incinta e accalappiare l’uomo che era destinato a suo figlio.  
Ora, Daralis era una donna notoriamente decisa – non per niente era l’unica donna che Mycroft temesse davvero – ma non aveva il cuore di uccidere una ragazza incinta pur nel magnanimo tentativo di liberare John Watson da quel pesante fardello e rendere la strada sgombra al minore dei suoi figli. O almeno, non aveva certo intenzione di farlo con _le sue mani_.  
L’unica soluzione che aveva trovato era quella di tenere vivo nel cuore di John il ricordo di Sherlock, in attesa che una qualche disgrazia capitasse alla cara Mary Morstan o che John si rendesse conto di essersi legato a un’insulsa ragazzetta senza spina dorsale.  
Purtroppo però, esattamente tre anni dopo la “morte” di Sherlock, né lei aveva subito qualche grave incidente, né John si era ravveduto, né, per parte sua, Sherlock aveva la benché minima idea di tornare sul campo di battaglia.  
Anzi, secondo Mycroft quello scellerato si trovava da qualche parte in Italia a risolvere un problema che aveva gettato nel panico il Vaticano.  
Come se Sherlock fosse mai stato credente, poi.  
In realtà le preghiere di mamma Holmes, che chiunque altro al mondo avrebbe trovato ciniche e calcolatrici tranne lei stessa e forse i suoi figli, si avverarono proprio pochi giorni dopo l’anniversario del funerale di Sherlock, che John Watson aveva commemorato rimanendo tutto il giorno in casa a giocare con il figlio e a cercare disperatamente di non posare gli occhi sul teschio che ancora non si era deciso a buttare nella spazzatura.

***

**E-mail ricevute.  
1 Non letto.**

Da: Molly Hooper. Oggetto: (nessun oggetto). 27 Dicembre 2013 ****

 _Sherlock,_  
mi hai detto di occuparmi di John e lo sto facendo.  
Ma tu dovresti tornare: le cose si stanno facendo difficili per lui.  
Ieri è venuto anche tuo fratello a chiedermi di contattarti. Non gli ho dato questo indirizzo, come mi avevi detto, ma mi è sembrato preoccupato.  
Non capisco perché tu non voglia tornare, non capisco perché tu non voglia dire a John che sei vivo, ma tanto non capisco mai niente di quello che fai.  
Solo, ti prego, ha bisogno di te.  
Molly.

***

La vita sociale di Molly Hooper era ridotta all’osso sin da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare la facoltà di medicina, quindi lei stessa non trovò strano che il suo capo le avesse assegnato il turno di notte del 31 dicembre, quando la maggior parte della gente – quella normale – era in giro a festeggiare la morte di un anno e l’inizio di quello nuovo.  
Se le fosse andata bene, Molly avrebbe festeggiato la morte di qualche tizio su cui fare l’autopsia, tanto per ingannare l’attesa dell’alba.  
In realtà il tizio con cui si trovò a ingannare l’attesa dell’alba non era affatto morto, ma per quanto la riguardava poteva anche esserlo, dato che non lo vedeva da più di tre anni.  
Accese la luce del laboratorio con un sospiro afflitto e solo quando ebbe finito di indossare il proprio camice bianco si accorse della figura che stava seduta in un angolo, i piedi comodamente incrociati sul tavolo.  
All’inizio si spaventò, poi lo riconobbe e si spaventò ancora di più.  
« Sherlock! » quasi gridò, sconvolta.  
« Ho ricevuto la tua mail » spiegò lui con voce piatta.  
« Ma... io credevo- l’ho spedita solo due giorni fa! »  
« Sono appena arrivato, difatti. Sarei tornato prima, ma dalle tue parole ho dedotto che John non corresse pericolo immediato e c’erano delle questioni che dovevo concludere. »  
Molly si fece avanti nella stanza e si sedette su uno sgabello libero.  
Si mise le mani in grembo, senza saper bene che cosa dire o che cosa fare. Innumerevoli volte aveva immaginato quell’incontro nella sua mente, e innumerevoli volte aveva formulato gruppi diversi di parole intesi a comunicare lo stesso concetto: _“quando ti deciderai a tornare da lui?”_  
Ormai Molly aveva rinunciato alla speranza di poter entrare nel cuore di Sherlock, non perché lui non ne possedesse uno, come la maggior parte della gente tendeva a credere, ma perché quel cuore era interamente occupato da John e Molly non si sentiva in grado nemmeno di tentare di spodestarlo.  
« Sai che cosa è successo? » domandò Molly a quel punto, riportando lo sguardo su di lui. Di solito era in grado di scoprire le cose prima di chiunque altro e per questo la ragazza si stupì quando lo sentì rispondere, a malincuore, che non lo sapeva affatto.  
« Mi sarei informato da solo, ma preferisco che sia tu a raccontarmelo. »  
Molly annuì, come se la cosa avesse perfettamente senso, e iniziò: « Io e Mary siamo diventate amiche, in un certo senso... quando esce con il bambino l’accompagno, a volte. Oppure andiamo al cinema insieme o faccio loro da baby-sitter. Per farla breve, Sherlock, una settimana fa Mary mi ha telefonato e mi ha detto che- che, ecco, si è ammalata. »  
Entrambi sapevano bene che non era lei il problema, entrambi sapevano bene che tutto ruotava attorno a John e che, di certo, non si trattava di una banale influenza di stagione.  
« Quando grave? »  
« È- è leucemia, Sherlock, LMA... sai cosa- »  
« Leucemia Mieloide Acuta » recitò Sherlock atono, « una tipologia che si sviluppa in fretta, i sintomi si mimetizzano con quelli della normale influenza: stanchezza, cefalea, dolori muscolari. La scoperta è avvenuta per... ma certo, analisi del sangue. È giovane a sufficienza per il ciclo di chemioterapia aggressiva. Risultati? »  
« Ancora non ha finito la prima settimana. Il suo dottore è- John mi ha detto che il suo dottore è ottimista, ma... »  
Sherlock si alzò in piedi, il suo volto era una maschera di cera bianca e immobile.  
« John? »  
La domanda era “come sta John?”, Molly lo sapeva bene, ma che cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere?  
Rimase a guardarlo dal basso all’alto, sentendosi, come sempre, intimidita.  
« Farò quel che posso » disse infine lui, superandola e avviandosi verso l’uscita.  
Molly non aveva idea di quello che il detective intendesse dire: lei lo aveva contattato solo perché tornasse e finalmente prendesse di nuovo il suo posto accanto a John, perché lo aiutasse a superare quel momento.  
Sapevano tutti – anche Mary, accidenti! – che c’erano ben poche speranze: la malattia era in uno stato troppo avanzato ed era molto probabile che suo nonno paterno fosse morto proprio di LMA.  
« Sherlock » esalò Molly, raggruppando tutto il suo coraggio, « devi tornare. »  
« Sono tornato » le rispose lui senza voltarsi a guardarla, costantemente intabarrato nel suo cappotto scuro, le falde sollevate, il volto nascosto dall’ombra.  
« Sai quello che intendo. »  
« E tu non sai quello che stai dicendo. »  
« Ha bisogno di- »  
« Prova a pensare » soffiò Sherlock in uno dei rari, terribili momenti in cui perdeva la pazienza con Molly. « Prova a pensare a quello che succederebbe se io tornassi _adesso_. »  
Molly si trovò gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo a pochi centimetri di distanza dal volto: come sempre lo vide leggere dentro di lei e scoprire tutte le sue carte nascoste, i suoi sentimenti, la sua palese pietà verso di lui e verso John.  
Avrebbe voluto avere la capacità di trasformarsi in fumo e svanire nell’aria.  
Non aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo se Sherlock fosse davvero ricomparso in quel frangente. Forse John non avrebbe retto ai due colpi, subiti a così poca distanza l’uno dall’altro. Forse avrebbe retto benissimo e si sarebbe risollevato.  
Oppure si sarebbe sentito diviso, obbligato a rimanere con Mary e desideroso di stare con Sherlock.  
E se Sherlock era davvero giunto a quella conclusione, che cosa rimaneva del detective fatto di ghiaccio e razionalità che Molly aveva imparato a conoscere?  
Nessuno dei due aggiunse più una parola e Molly stava riordinando le proprie carte con le lacrime agli occhi quando la porta del Barts sbatté, indicando che Sherlock se n’era andato di nuovo, mescolandosi con il mondo esterno, scomparendo dentro ad uno dei suoi travestimenti.  
Molly inviò un messaggio carino a Mary, chiedendole come stava e se al bambino fossero piaciuti i fuochi d’artificio. Ma Mary non le rispose.

***

Attese un’altra settimana senza dare segni di vita né a Mycroft, né a Molly, né tanto meno a sua madre, evitando gli scagnozzi che il fratello aveva sguinzagliato per prelevarlo e facendosi ospitare da qualche vecchio cliente che gli doveva dei favori.  
Ma alla fine, dopo un’attenta analisi della situazione, una sbirciata nel computer personale del Dottor Davis – che aveva un curriculum molto vicino all’incompetenza cronica – e un controllo alle analisi di Mary Morstan, si rese conto che la situazione non era certo delle più rosee per la donna.  
Il primo ciclo di chemio non aveva svolto affatto il suo dovere e la malattia progrediva a vista d’occhio. Il suo dottore sembrava ampiamente incapace di rendersene conto e se John non avesse fatto qualcosa l’aspettativa di vita della ragazza sarebbe stata di sei, massimo sette mesi.  
Prima di agire, però, Sherlock si apprestò a controllare la reazione del _suo_ dottore, quello dal quale Molly e sua madre pretendevano che lui tornasse.  
John, come un vero soldato, accompagnava Mary dal medico, in ospedale, a fare la spesa, a prendere il bambino dalla baby-sitter o in alternativa a prendere Molly perché se ne occupasse lei.  
Era serio, compito, ma fiducioso. Sosteneva la ragazza quando per lei diventava faticoso muoversi e mostrava di sentirsi perfettamente a suo agio in quella situazione, come se si fosse preparato per tutta la vita ad assistere una giovane donna che rischiava la morte.  
Ma Sherlock lo conosceva bene e, se anche non lo avesse conosciuto per nulla, i segni di stress, di dolore, di angoscia che a tratti si potevano scorgere sul suo volto erano più che eloquenti.  
Così, dopo tre giorni in cui tentennò a lungo su ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare – dopotutto sei mesi erano davvero pochi, ma il lavoro che lui si era imposto per stanare gli scagnozzi di Moriarty era concluso da un pezzo, e quindi avrebbe potuto tornare in vita se solo avesse voluto, se solo Mary fosse... – ingoiando una buona parte del proprio orgoglio si recò da sua madre.

Daralis si aspettava quella visita, e da un certo punto di vista non poté che esserne lieta, perché dimostrava quanto suo figlio stesse effettivamente cambiando, ma d’altro canto quello che Sherlock le avrebbe chiesto avrebbe anche portato grande infelicità a lui stesso.  
Avrebbe fatto quello che lui voleva, ovviamente, ma come madre di certo non approvava la sua scelta.  
Quando lo fece entrare nel proprio appartamento si accorse subito di quanto fosse dimagrito: il periodo passato con John Watson gli aveva giovato anche da un punto di vista fisico, ma quella lontananza lo stava logorando.  
« Sei sciupato, tesoro » gli disse stringendolo con foga: era troppo tempo che suo figlio non si faceva abbracciare.  
Sherlock la guardò con freddezza, ma dopo un istante distolse lo sguardo perché, proprio come Mycroft, anche lui era uno di quegli uomini che odiano chiedere favori.  
Daralis gli risparmiò l’umiliazione di fare la richiesta e disse: « Non sono d’accordo, Sherlock. »  
« Non mi interessa. Vuoi farlo? »  
« Certo che no, ma sai già che lo farò. »  
Quel lampo di gratitudine che la donna scorse negli occhi del figlio la ripagò di ogni precedente tribolazione e le ricordò di quando Sherlock era piccolo e amava aprire le piccole pance pelose dei conigli per vedere come erano fatti.  
Ah, bei tempi!  
« Grazie, mamma. »  
Daralis gli fece una carezza dalla quale lui non si tirò indietro. « Ti farà male » lo sollecitò lei, sperando che volesse cambiare idea.  
« L’importante è che non faccia del male a lui. »  
E Daralis Holmes dovette trattenere le lacrime alla vista del suo bambino che cresceva.

  
***

John se ne stava seduto su una panchina immersa nel verde. Attorno a lui risate di bambini rischiaravano una giornata altrimenti cupa. Il sole non voleva uscire fuori e la sua compagna stava per morire.  
Non era una buona giornata per andare al parco.  
Ma suo figlio aveva bisogno di distrarsi, e John anche. Soprattutto quando Mary avrebbe trascorso le successive due ore a fare nuove analisi, solo per scoprire che quello schifo di malattia non se n’era andata affatto. John era perfettamente in grado di cogliere i segnali di un miglioramento, e quei segnali non c’erano stati.  
Buttò un occhio al bambino che stava giocando poco lontano, nella piscina di sabbia, insieme ad alcuni amichetti. Ben attento a non farsi vedere nascose la faccia tra le mani e pregò per evitare di crollare. Non era il momento di crollare.  
La panchina si mosse all’improvviso, scuotendolo, e John si accorse della presenza di una vecchia signora, seduta adesso accanto a lui.  
« Buongiorno » disse meccanicamente, chiedendosi perché la donna avesse scelto proprio quella panchina già occupata quando ce n’erano tante ancora libere.  
« Buongiorno a lei, giovanotto. Qualche problema? »  
« No. Nessuno, solo un po’ di stanchezza. È qui con suo nipote? »  
La donna, occhi azzurri che gli ricordarono inspiegabilmente Sherlock, il volto magro e piacevolmente rugoso, fece un ampio sorriso. « La mia nipotina, Grace. È quella laggiù, nella piscina di sabbia. »  
John guardò di nuovo in direzione di suo figlio e vide che in effetti c’era una bambina vicina a lui, oltre ai quattro maschietti che giocavano attorno.  
« Molto carina. Quello è mio figlio. »  
« Che singolare colore di capelli! » esclamò la vecchia signora sbattendo le palpebre colpita.  
« L’ha preso dalla madre. »  
Rimasero in silenzio entrambi e continuarono a guardare i bambini giocare.  
A un certo punto uno dei più grandicelli si rivolse al bambino con fare minaccioso, strappandogli di mano il secchiello e la paletta; lui si sollevò dalla sabbia chiedendo che gli fossero restituiti, ma per tutta risposta ottenne uno spintone. Cadde fuori dalla piscina di sabbia e rotolò sull’erba.  
John si alzò in piedi, allarmato, pronto a correre in suo aiuto, ma la signora lo fermò posandogli sul braccio il manico ricurvo del suo bastone da passeggio.  
« Lasci che se la cavi da solo, vede? Non si è fatto niente. »  
John stava per dirle di farsi gli affaracci suoi e che all’educazione di suo figlio ci avrebbe pensato da solo, quando vide il bambino alzarsi in piedi, spolverarsi i pantaloni come il migliore attore hollywoodiano che sta per menar cazzotti e precipitarsi di nuovo contro il suo assalitore.  
Il più grande, vista la baldanza che l’altro metteva nel riconquistarsi il maltolto fece un passo indietro e cadde di schiena sulla sabbia. Scoppiò a piangere e corse via come se gli avessero appena tagliato una gamba.  
Harry voltò la testa e guardò in direzione di suo padre, con un’espressione talmente soddisfatta, quando raccolse i suoi giocattoli, che John percepì un istantaneo moto di orgoglio che gli andò dritto al cuore.  
Il bambino si diresse verso John sorridendo, ignaro della strisciata verde erba che aveva sul retro dei pantaloni.  
« Molto coraggioso questo ometto » disse la signora con un sorriso aperto quando Harry li ebbe raggiunti e John si fu rimesso a sedere.   
« Papà » disse, « me-enda »  
« Per la merenda è presto. Perché non ti presenti a questa signora gentile che ti ha appena fatto un complimento? »  
Il bambino, penetranti occhi scuri e capelli rosso fuoco, il volto ricoperto di piccole lentiggini, spostò la sua attenzione sulla signora e sorrise, senza essere minimamente intimidito.  
Lei allungò una mano e il piccolo, estasiato, gliela prese, come aveva visto fare al padre e come facevano tutti gli adulti.  
« Io mi chiamo Emma » disse lei, « e qual è il suo nome, signore? »  
« Sherry! » rispose Harry con sicurezza.  
John si affrettò chiarire il malinteso: « Si chiama Sherlock, ma in famiglia lo chiamiamo Harry... a sua madre non è mai piaciuto molto il nome che ho scelto, dice che è un po’ troppo particolare, quindi abbiamo tutti preso a chiamarlo Harry. Lui preferisce Sherry però, vero, tesoro? »  
Sherlock, Sherry o Harry, che dir si voglia, annuì con foga spiegando: « Lo Sherry fa bi-acare. »  
Non appena la signora Emma ebbe compreso il significato della parola “bi-acare” scoppiò a ridere, seguita da John.   
« E dov’è la tua mamma, Sherlock? » domandò lei a quel punto.  
Il bambino fece un sorriso ancora più ampio e fece qualche passo sulle gambette, girando su se stesso per poi andare ad appoggiare la testa sulle ginocchia del padre: « Mamma è ma-ata. Ha la elle-emme-a » disse, distanziando bene ogni lettera.  
« Perché non vai di nuovo a giocare? » domandò John, con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche.  
Sherry sembrò non essere del tutto certo di aver detto o fatto una cosa giusta, ma gli occhi gentili del padre lo tranquillizzarono e, salutata la signora con la manina, corse di nuovo verso la piscina di sabbia.  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio, poi lei disse: « Mi dispiace, non volevo essere indiscreta. »  
« No » rispose John, incapace di essere in collera con una signora tanto gentile. « Non è stata colpa sua, signora...? »  
« Wright. È una brutta malattia. Mi rincresce davvero » fece una pausa e poi continuò: « Posso chiamarla in qualche modo oppure vuole tenere la sua identità nascosta? »   
« John Watson. Sono stupito che sappia di cosa Sherry stava parlando. »  
« Signor Watson... mio marito è morto il mese scorso di LMA. So perfettamente di che cosa sta parlando. »  
John deglutì, a disagio. Gli occhi di Emma Wright lo scrutavano con gentile preoccupazione, come se fosse stata sua madre e non una sconosciuta appena incontrata.  
« E ha anche un bambino così intelligente... »  
« È il più intelligente della sua classe! » si infervorò John, lieto che l’argomento si stesse spostando verso altri lidi.  
« Conosce per caso il Dottor Dawson? » domandò invece la signora Wright come se non avesse compreso che quell’argomento era penoso per John.  
« Naturalmente » rispose John con mestizia.   
Il Dottor Dawson era uno tra i più grandi esperti di Leucemia ancora in vita: se si riusciva ad entrare in cura da lui la possibilità di trovare un donatore, di risollevarsi dal baratro in cui lui e Mary erano caduti, era grande e luminosa.  
Ma non c’era modo di entrare tra i suoi pazienti: la lista d’attesa era infinita, e loro di tempo ne avevano poco.  
« Mio marito è stato in cura da lui fino all’ultimo. Siamo amici di famiglia da tanti anni ormai. Sono certa che se lo chiamerà e gli farà il mio nome potrebbe- »  
John sollevò lo sguardo dal terreno su cui si era concentrato. « Chi è lei? » domandò d’un tratto, la mascella serrata, le mani chiuse a pugno.  
La donna però ricambiò quello sguardo con la più assoluta sorpresa, e John davvero non poté credere che quella donna fosse... no. Che sciocchezza.  
« Mi scusi... » disse. « Non intendevo- »  
« No, capisco, immagino che incontrare per caso qualcuno che- una così grande fortuna non deve sembrare casuale. Mi creda, se potessi fare questo piacere a qualcun altro lo farei, ma di persona non conosco nessuno che necessiti di questo tipo di aiuto. La maggior parte della gente che ho incontrato è ormai in fin di vita, come mio marito. Ma lei ha un bambino a cui pensare, e un bambino ha bisogno di sua madre. Il più possibile. Guardi, le scrivo il numero- Ah, perfetto, non so assolutamente niente di questi aggeggi elettronici, scriva lei dunque: 56... »  
John digitò il numero con mani tremanti, incapace di comprendere sul serio quello che era appena successo. Aveva provato ad andare a parlare con il Dottor Dawson, ma la risposta che aveva ricevuto dalla segretaria era che l’unico giorno disponibile sarebbe stato per il marzo successivo.  
Non che chiedesse molti soldi, ma lavorando in una clinica privata poteva scegliersi lui i pazienti. E Mary Morstan non era tra i prescelti.  
« Io- io non so come ringraziarla » esalò in infine, stordito.  
« Si ricordi di fargli il mio nome, Emma Wright, mi raccomando. »  
« Sì, certo, naturalmente. Grazie infinite. »  
John lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e si accorse che Mary era quasi sul punto di finire il suo giro quindi si alzò a malincuore dalla panchina, perché avrebbe voluto parlare qualche altro minuto con la signora Wright, e richiamò Sherry perché iniziassero ad avviarsi.  
La signora fece una carezza sulla testa del bambino, scompigliandogli i capelli.   
« Dì grazie a questa signora, Sherlock » disse John, incapace di aggiungere nient’altro.  
« Azie! » esclamò il piccolo, senza capire il perché di quella richiesta, ma obbedendo senza problemi.  
« È stato un piacere, John e Sherlock » rispose lei, tornando a prestare attenzione a quella nipote di nome Grace, una bambina che mai aveva visto in vita sua e la cui vera madre se ne stava dall’altra parte del parco, seduta sulla panchina dirimpetto a quella che, fino a pochi minuti prima, aveva occupato anche John.

***

« È partito di nuovo » esordì Mycroft non appena si fu tolto il soprabito.  
Sua madre lo guardò congiungendo le dita, senza offrirgli niente di commestibile. Non lo faceva mai se non c’era anche Sherlock.   
Suo fratello era sempre stato quello che doveva “mettere un po’ di carne sulla ossa” a differenza di Mycroft.  
« Non potevi fare nulla, caro » rispose Daralis, ma i suoi occhi dicevano che Mycroft avrebbe potuto fare molto. _Moltissimo_.  
Ovviamente Mycroft non poteva fare nulla sul serio, a meno che non avesse deciso di far rapire suo fratello e rinchiuderlo in una prigione per un paio di mesi.   
In effetti sembrava proprio una soluzione ottimale per sua madre: avere il suo bambino sempre a portata di mano, depresso e da accudire, proprio come adorava fare.  
Ma Sherlock era un uomo adulto e se decideva di sparire Mycroft non aveva alcuna intenzione di metterci bocca, non adesso che la faccenda di John si era ancora più complicata.  
Posò il soprabito sul divano e si sedette, imitato poco dopo dalla donna.  
Evidentemente Daralis si aspettava una qualche parola da parte del figlio, perché rimase in perfetto silenzio, stranamente, fino a quando Mycroft non disse: « Hai già fatto abbastanza tu, mi pare. Non si addice molto al tuo carattere, mamma. »  
Daralis non abbassò lo sguardo nemmeno per un istante quando rispose: « Voglio che quella donna muoia e che lo faccia il più in fretta possibile, ma se Sherlock viene a chiedermi qualcosa non posso dire di no. Lo sai. »  
« Mi pare un grande passo avanti. »  
« Non essere sciocco, Mycroft, sai che è così fin da quando era un bambino. »  
Mycroft sorrise appena davanti alla palese preferenza di sua madre per il minore dei suoi figli: ci era abituato e non ricordava che avesse mai fatto davvero male, a dirla tutta.  
« Non mi riferisco a questo. So che hai un debole per Sherlock. Sto parlando del _suo_ passo avanti: è venuto a chiederti di fare in modo che quella ragazza avesse le migliori cure. Eppure ha guardato le cartelle cliniche, ha capito perfettamente che Mary Morstan non ha alcuna speranza di sopravvivere. »  
Fece una pausa e allungò una mano in avanti verso un vassoio di tartine fredde. Sua madre gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma prima che potesse impedirgli di servirsi Mycroft aveva proseguito con il suo monologo: « Non ricordo di aver mai visto Sherlock affannarsi tanto per qualcosa che è comunque inevitabile: ora che si rivolgeranno a quello specialista – e tra parentesi mamma, non credevo che _anche lui_ avesse surclassato papà – la ragazza sopravvivrà solo per qualche altro mese, niente di più. Eppure Sherlock ha voluto intromettersi. Di nuovo. »  
« E a quali conclusioni sei giunto, sentiamo? »  
« Non ho la pretesa di aver raggiunto conclusioni molto diverse dalle tue, ma ritengo che Sherlock sia talmente... _invaghito_? – non credo che esista un termine adatto a descrivere la situazione, mi perdonerai se la svilisco con questa parola – di quel suo dottore che farebbe di tutto pur di non vederlo soffrire. »  
Poteva vedere l’orgoglio sul volto di sua madre, un orgoglio che mai in tutta la loro esistenza vi aveva mai letto.  
« Soffrire non è un vantaggio, mamma. Papà lo diceva sempre. »  
« Tuo padre era un idiota » replicò lei con uno scatto della mano per poi ricomporsi in una delle pose eleganti e costruite che le risultavano così naturali, quasi come se fosse fissata in un dipinto di altri tempi.  
« Sherlock è sempre stato più simile a me » continuò imperterrita, nonostante l’occhiata scettica del figlio maggiore. « Tu, tuo padre e la droga lo avete reso sordo e cieco ad ogni cosa si muovesse nel suo cuore. Era necessario John Watson per risvegliare qualcosa di simile all’amore dentro di lui. »  
« Queste metafore da romanzo d’appendice non mi hanno mai impressionato, mamma. »  
« Non si può vivere solo di cervello Mycroft. Anche tu dovresti imparare a fare qualcosa che non sia stato accuratamente vagliato e analizzato fin nei minimi particolari. »  
Mycroft accavallò le gambe, accomodandosi di più tra i cuscini.   
« Sono abbastanza certo di aver avuto questa stessa conversazione con te almeno quarantadue volte. »  
« Quarantatre » lo corresse Daralis, scuotendo la testa.  
« Ebbene, non mi sembra necessario arrivare al numero quarantaquattro. Ti saluto, mamma. »  
Si alzò in piedi, attendendo che lei si alzasse a sua volta per baciarlo su una guancia, accomiatandosi.  
Daralis gli strinse l’avambraccio tra le dita, con un sorriso, in uno dei suoi rari gesti d’affetto che Mycroft era abituato da una vita a non ricevere mai.  
« Sai mamma, tutti stiamo dando per scontato che, una volta che Mary sia scomparsa dalla scena, Sherlock potrà tornare ad essere il solo protagonista di questa storia. Ma non ti è mai venuto in mente che John potrebbe non accettare il suo ritorno? »  
Ci fu un momento di pausa in cui gli occhi scuri di Mycroft scrutarono quelli chiari e trasparenti eppure così impenetrabili di sua madre, poi Daralis rispose: « È un’eventualità che non prenderò nemmeno in considerazione. »  
Mycroft indossò il soprabito e recuperò l’ombrello lasciato nell’ingresso.  
« Invece credo proprio che dovresti, mamma ».

 

 **Note finali:**  
Niente, ho deciso di spostare il giorno di postaggio al lunedì, perché come la mia Beta mi ha fatto notare, se vado avanti così posterò l’ultimo capitolo il giorno di Natale. Cosa che voglio evitare.   
L’ultimo capitolo sarà per la vigilia, così non rovinerò la digestione a nessuno. EHEHEHEH.  
E, non so che dire per esprimere tutta la gratitudine che provo per l’accoglienza che avete riservato a questa storia. Grazie di cuore a tutti. <3

 

Per questo capitolo (e per i futuri) devo ringraziare sentitamente [Nefene](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=65559), laureanda in Medicina, che mi ha assistito, descrivendomi sintomi e cure per la LMA, che, a titolo informativo, è più probabile che si manifesti nei giovani dai 30 anni in su rispetto alle altre forme di leucemia, che in ogni caso sono più leggere di quella che ha colpito Mary.

Sì, sono una persona cattiva.


	4. 4

**Capitolo IV**

L’unico motivo per cui stavano per sposarsi era la sua morte imminente.  
Mary non si era abituata a questo fatto, anzi, continuava a vivere pensando cose come: “ci penserò domani”, “l’anno prossimo mi piacerebbe andare in vacanza a Parigi” o “non vedo l’ora di vedere Sherry portare a casa la sua prima fidanzatina”.  
Il fatto che Mary non avrebbe mai visto Parigi, né tantomeno avrebbe visto crescere suo figlio tanto da vederlo interessato al sesso femminile non la scoraggiava minimamente.  
Non riusciva a piangersi addosso: non ci era riuscita per tutta la vita e non ci riusciva adesso che stava per morire. Il suo quasi-marito diceva che la sua forza d’animo era qualcosa di insuperabile, ma la verità era che Mary non aveva fatto altro che essere se stessa per tutta la vita e adesso non poteva proprio a smettere di farlo.  
E, a proposito di essere se stessi, anche quel matrimonio la stava mettendo in crisi. Lei e John avevano deciso da tempo di non sposarsi affatto, considerando un pezzo di carta che legittimava la loro unione qualcosa di cui avrebbero potuto fare a meno senza alcun rimpianto, ma adesso che lei stava per “lasciarli” – curioso come tutti evitassero di pronunciare la parola “morte” – era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare, soprattutto per il bene di Sherry.  
Era stato John ad insistere, perché, anche se ufficiosamente il padre era lui, sulla carta non lo era affatto e sposarsi con la madre di suo figlio gli avrebbe di certo permesso con più facilità di occuparsi del bambino.  
Per questo motivo Mary se ne stava seduta su una delle panche laterali della chiesa, ad un orario in cui avrebbe dovuto essere ancora a letto, vestita di tutto punto, con un sobrio abito color panna e un’espressione sconsolata sul volto.  
Non che non volesse sposare John – amava quell’uomo con tutto il cuore e con tutta l’anima – semplicemente era consapevole che la cerimonia di quel giorno sarebbe stata il preludio ad un’altra che si sarebbe tenuta entro qualche mese, in quella stessa chiesa, senza abiti bianchi e con molte più lacrime.  
Era sola e la navata risuonò piano del suo sospiro. Padre Andrew le aveva permesso di entrare, conoscendo alla perfezione la sua situazione, immaginando forse che avesse bisogno di un po’ di quel conforto spirituale che i malati terminali a volte cercano.  
In verità, l’unica cosa di cui Mary aveva bisogno era la certezza di avere tutta la propria vita davanti a sé, ma dato che questa certezza non sarebbe mai venuta, dubitava che pregare davanti ad un mucchio di candele avrebbe potuto portarle qualche giovamento.  
Sposare John avrebbe voluto dire la fine di tutto: fino ad allora la malattia non le aveva impedito di fare quello che voleva, o almeno non del tutto, ma il fatto che nessuno di loro due sentisse il bisogno di sposarsi e lo stessero comunque facendo rimarcava ancora di più quando ormai la leucemia avesse preso possesso delle loro vite. Era questo ciò che Mary stava cercando di evitare, e ci era riuscita per quasi due anni, ma alla fine, come aveva sempre ben saputo, aveva dovuto cedere.  
Il portone della chiesa si aprì di uno spiraglio e Mary si riscosse di colpo sollevando lo sguardo. Per un attimo immaginò che fosse entrato John, in ansia per la sua scomparsa, ma probabilmente era ancora a casa a prepararsi: la conosceva troppo bene per essere preoccupato.  
La testa che invece fece capolino da quello spiraglio era quella di un ragazzo, un cappello da baseball indossato al contrario gli copriva una cascata di capelli castani, masticava una cicca con assoluta indifferenza e si guardava intorno annoiato. Mary non gli avrebbe dato più di venti o venticinque anni.  
« Cerca qualcuno? » domandò alzandosi in piedi e poggiando una mano sul muro freddo, per un improvviso capogiro.  
« Signora, sono quello dei fiori... è qui il matrimonio? »  
Mary si sforzò di sorridere e fece qualche passo avanti, mentre il giovane entrava del tutto e gli antichi cardini cigolavano inondando la navata di quel suono che sempre si associa alle chiese.  
 « È un po’ in anticipo... » commentò lei, stupendosi in realtà di _quanto_ il fioraio fosse in anticipo.  
« Non li decido io gli orari, signo’. E poi anche lei è in anticipo! Credevo di trovare solo il prete. »  
Avvicinandosi Mary si accorse che forse era stata un po’ troppo precipitosa: il giovane poteva avere tra i trenta e i trentacinque anni, non certo venti. Inoltre c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa come di _costruito_ , di falso.  
Non ebbe paura – c’è ben poco di cui spaventarsi quando si sa di avere le ore contate – ma gli occhi chiari, freddi e intelligenti dell’uomo la incuriosirono.  
« Chi è lei? » domandò. « Non ricordo di averla vista al negozio. »  
« Uno nuovo » spiegò lui strusciando un paio di vecchie All Star nere sul pavimento consunto della chiesa. Mary pensò che quelle scarpe, insieme al cappello, quella maglietta lisa e a quei jeans sdruciti erano stranamente fuoriposto indossati da quell’uomo.  
« D’accordo. Discutiamo fuori riguardo alla disposizione. »  
Lui scrollò le spalle e le aprì il portone in modo che potesse uscire fuori. L’aria era frizzantina e il sole ancora non riusciva a scaldare del tutto l’ambiente, ma era evidente che la giornata sarebbe stata splendida.  
Il furgone del fioraio in effetti era proprio parcheggiato lì davanti ed appoggiato allo sportello bianco stava uno dei commessi del negozio di fiori. Mary lo conosceva e infatti l’uomo fece un breve segno di saluto nella sua direzione.  
Mary sorrise incoraggiante e si rivolse di nuovo a quello strano individuo vicino a lei.  
« Niente di troppo elaborato, qualche fiore sull’altare e un po’ di decorazioni per le panche. Non vogliamo niente di appariscente, come già avevamo fatto presente al suo capo. »  
« Come preferisce, signo’ »  
Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia di fronte a quella risposta remissiva, come se quelle parole stonassero in qualcosa, come se non fossero quelle giuste.  
E finalmente capì che cosa c’era di strano in quell’uomo: erano gli occhi, gli occhi la guardavano senza vederla, o in alternativa come se la vedessero fin troppo bene, come se conoscessero tutto di lei.  
Fece un passo indietro istantaneamente non appena quel pensiero le si affacciò nella testa e non si accorse dei gradini della chiesa.  
Con un’espressione di stupore scivolò all’indietro, e sarebbe certamente caduta se lui non l’avesse afferrata per un braccio trattenendola con forza.  
Le sue dita erano lunghe e rovinate da un lavoro manuale, ma la prima cosa che a Mary venne in mente guardando quelle strane cicatrici fu “chimica” e non certo “fioraio”.  
Si appoggiò a lui cercando di ritrovare il respiro che le si era mozzato nel petto e chiudendo gli occhi per raggiungere di nuovo l’equilibrio perduto.  
«Non crolli adesso » ordinò lui, la sua voce era diversa, autoritaria, profonda e priva delle sfumature concilianti che aveva notato in precedenza.  
« Chi è lei? » domandò Mary sgranando gli occhi e avvicinandosi ancora di più adesso che aveva una buona scusa per farlo.  
Non lo sapeva – né lo avrebbe mai saputo – ma l’unico motivo per cui Mary riuscì a vedere oltre quel travestimento fu perché Sherlock Holmes le diede il permesso di farlo.  
Non lo riconobbe, ma seppe perfettamente chi aveva davanti, lo seppe con quella certezza un po’ vaga che hanno i bambini dell’esistenza dei draghi e dei cavalieri pronti ad ucciderli, lo seppe e basta, e non appena ebbe questa consapevolezza capì che non era per niente sbagliata.  
« Lei- lei è... »  
« Mi hanno sconsigliato di farmi vedere qui, oggi, ma la reputo una persona intelligente e so che non farà parola con nessuno di questo nostro incontro. »  
Mary deglutì, sentendo la testa che si faceva più leggera ad ogni parola dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, un uomo che doveva essere morto da quasi cinque anni.  
« È- è venuto per vedere John? » domandò con un sussurro.  
« No » rispose lui, e non si diede nemmeno pena di nascondere quella palese bugia.  
Mary si accorse allora che le stava stringendo ancora il braccio, e gliene fu stupidamente grata, perché senza quel sostegno forse sarebbe crollata a terra.  
Si guardarono per un lungo istante dritti negli occhi e Mary scorse in quelle pupille qualcosa di incredibilmente triste, qualcosa di mai espresso e mai accettato che le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi.  
« Quando lei morirà » disse Sherlock Holmes – perché era lui: benché non lo avesse mai visto di persona Mary ne era profondamente convinta –, « John non rimarrà da solo. »  
Ci fu un’incredibile metamorfosi nell’uomo mentre pronunciava quella frase: forse non se ne rese conto nemmeno lui, ma la sua voce si addolcì e i suoi tratti si fecero meno spigolosi e lontani, i suoi occhi guardarono Mary senza vederla e per un attimo lui non fu più lì.  
 _Oddio_ , pensò Mary, _lo ama molto più di quanto potrei fare io in tutta la mia vita_. Ma non fu un pensiero conscio e svanì qualche attimo dopo senza lasciare niente dietro di sé, se non una vaga sensazione di malessere che si confuse con la spossatezza che la accompagnava ogni giorno.  
« Riesce a stare in piedi da sola? » domandò poi a voce più altra, facendola trasalire.  
Mary prese un profondo respiro e disse che sì, ce la faceva.  
A quel punto nell’uomo avvenne un ulteriore trasformazione e Mary lo vide tornare ad essere il fattorino di venticinque anni che era entrato nella chiesa meno di cinque minuti prima.  
Se non avesse saputo la verità, se lui non le avesse permesso di vederlo per come era veramente, per Mary sarebbe sempre e solo rimasto il nuovo commesso del negozio di fiori a cui si era rivolta per le decorazioni del proprio matrimonio.  
Lo osservò allontanarsi con quel suo strano e straniante passo strascicato, raggiungere il suo compagno e farsi un tiro dalla sigaretta che lui stava fumando.  
Li guardò dall’alto dei gradini mentre entrambi scaricavano i mazzi di fiori e poi ordinò, come in un sogno, di disporli secondo il suo gusto.  
Le obbedirono in tutto con allegri sorrisi sulle labbra e battute simpatiche tra di loro.  
Per tutto il tempo Mary dovette trattenere le lacrime e si rese ben presto conto di essere entrata a far parte di una commedia, uno dei personaggi minori, forse anche uno di quelli meno amati, un antagonista che non sapeva di essersi intromesso tra i due protagonisti.  
La sua parte era stata recitata magistralmente e come tutti gli antagonisti anche lei era giunta al suo atto finale, quello che avrebbe reso possibile al protagonista di tornare sulla scena, ottenere gloria e onori e tutti gli applausi e le lacrime di commozione del pubblico.  
Stranamente questo pensiero non la inquietò, non si rammaricò di essere vicina al calare del sipario. Dopotutto, c’era solo una cosa che le premeva oramai: che John e Sherry non rimanessero da soli.  
E su quel punto si era già fatta un’idea di come la storia sarebbe finita.

***

Il bambino cammina compito con la piccola mano stretta a quella del padre: lo hanno costretto ad indossare una camicia bianca con una ridicola cravattina nera ed una giacca scura che gli pende inerte dalle spalle: si muove impettito e a disagio. John mostra di essere nelle stesse condizioni del figlio, stretto nel suo abito da lutto, costretto a rispondere alle inutili e vuote condoglianze di coloro che sono giunti ad onorare la memoria della moglie.  
Li vede passare, come in una lenta processione: Lestrade, la signora Hudson, Molly, qualche amico del dipartimento, Sarah, altri dottori di cui non ricorda il nome né è importante ricordarlo, genitori di compagni di scuola del bambino e altra gente inutile.  
Fuori dalla chiesa un mendicante siede a terra a gambe incrociate, proprio accanto al pesante portone di legno. Ha il volto piegato verso il basso: l’unica cosa che lo protegge dalla pioggia è una tettoia di metallo arrugginito.  
Mentre padre e figlio entrano nella chiesa, circondati da parenti e amici, entrambi lanciano uno sguardo all’uomo seduto a terra, che, senza sollevare gli occhi, allunga un braccio verso di loro, la mano chiusa a coppa, tesa nel tentativo di ricevere qualche spicciolo.  
Il bambino ha tre anni, otto mesi e dodici giorni di vita.  
Sono cinque anni, tre mesi e ventitre giorni che Sherlock non vede John.   
Anzi, sarebbe meglio dire che sono cinque anni, tre mesi e ventitre giorni che John non vede Sherlock, dato che quest’ultimo lo ha visto molte volte, lo ha sorvegliato, osservato, controllato e spiato.  
Ma dopo tutti quegli anni anche Sherlock Holmes è arrivato a capire che, per quanto dal punto di vista logico-grammaticale la frase esatta sia la seconda, in effetti la prima rispecchia ogni sfaccettatura della realtà – e dei suoi sentimenti – in modo molto più corretto.  
Nell’ora e mezzo in cui si svolge il funerale di Mary Morstan in Watson – circostanza per la quale sua madre ha pregato a lungo, Sherlock ne è tranquillamente consapevole – lui non fa nulla per tentare di ripararsi dalla pioggia.   
Una volta un attore abbastanza famoso disse che il lavoro di Consulente Investigativo aveva privato le scene di un grande interprete e a dire la verità Sherlock sa calarsi nella parte che vuole interpretare in modo perfetto principalmente perché è un acuto osservatore della natura umana, e non c’è niente di più facile che imitare qualcosa che si ritiene profondamente deviato.  
Può tramutarsi in chiunque, Sherlock Holmes, e in ogni caso riesce ad ingannare sempre coloro che devono essere ingannati. Ma basta tornare ad essere se stesso perché i panni che si è premunito di indossare tornino ad essere semplici vestiti e la maschera crolli.  
Quel giorno, mentre la pioggia scivola lentamente sul suo volto, con il rischio concreto che la barba posticcia che indossa si stacchi e cada a terra, Sherlock Holmes ha smesso di essere il barbone che impersonava nell’esatto momento in cui John Watson e suo figlio sono entrati nella chiesa, e stancamente ha ripreso possesso della propria identità.  
È stanco; la commedia è stata lunga e il sipario non accenna a calare: rimane solo lui sulla scena, in attesa dell’applauso di un pubblico che riesce solo a guardarlo intimorito.  
Quella che doveva essere una rappresentazione breve e rilassante si è tramutata in una lunga corsa, in un continuo oscillare tra verità e menzogna, desiderio e tentativo di sopprimerlo.  
Soltanto Sherlock sa – no, questa volta nemmeno suo fratello o sua madre possono immaginarlo – quante volte abbia desiderato bussare alla porta del suo John e mostrarsi a lui, vivo.  
Ma c’era il bambino, e c’era Mary Morstan.  
E c’era anche John; ed è proprio grazie a lui che Sherlock ha capito che cosa significhi amare davvero qualcuno e che cosa significhi sacrificare tutto e tutti pur di rendere felice qualcuno da cui per contro dipende la tua intera felicità.  
La successiva ora e mezza in cui le campane suonano a lutto e le persone passano davanti a lui sulla strada facendosi da parte, come intuendo che quello che sta avvenendo nella chiesa è proprio un funerale, gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock si specchiano nelle pozze di acqua sporca che si formano sul marciapiede e la sua mente si chiude su se stessa, preparandosi all’atto finale, l’epilogo di quella commedia.  
Tutto è commedia, ha detto il Maestro, la morte, il dolore, la fame, la disperazione... tutto è commedia.  
Ebbene, che fosse posto fine al dolore, in quella commedia.  
Le porte della chiesa si aprono, il sipario si alza per l’ultima volta, Sherlock Holmes torna ad essere un semplice mendicante che in muta supplica tenta ti sopravvivere ancora un giorno.  
L’ultimo ad uscire è John accompagnato dal parroco, il bambino gli cammina a fianco, la mano stretta alla falda del suo cappotto.  
Il parroco gli dice qualche ultima parola di conforto e John si avvia, con un sorriso triste rivolto a suo figlio, verso gli amici che lo attendono al di là della strada.  
Harriet Watson ha un ombrello scuro e sembra impaziente che suo fratello vada a riparasi sotto di esso.  
Ma John, superate le scale della chiesa si ferma e guarda dietro di lui, lasciando proseguire da solo il bambino che non si accorge subito che il padre si è bloccato.  
John si volta e posa il suo sguardo sul mendicante.  
La pioggia scivola sul suo volto e sulle scarpe rotte dell’uomo seduto contro al muro della chiesa.  
John si avvicina, le mani infilate nelle tasche e lo guarda a lungo.  
« Sherlock » dice atono, la voce che rischia di incrinarsi.  
Il mendicante alza la testa molto piano, gli occhi sono azzurri come il cielo privo di nuvole.  
« Sherlock! » dice a voce più alta spostando lo sguardo sulla mano bagnata e tesa dell’uomo davanti a lui.  
Il bambino si fa avanti tornando a fianco del padre.  
« Sì, papà? » domanda, alzando il visetto verso quello di John.  
« Dà qualche moneta a questo signore. »  
Il bambino sorride al mendicante e risponde: « Subito! » poi si cerca nelle tasche ampie della sua giacchetta troppo grande per lui e estrae qualche monetina.  
Il mendicante le accetta con un muto gesto di ringraziamento.  
« Vuoi darti una mossa, Sherry?! » grida dall’altra parte della strada Harriet Watson.  
Il piccolo si volta di nuovo, incerto spostando i suoi occhi tra la zia e il padre.  
« Corri dalla zia, Sherlock » gli concede John, poi si volta anche lui, dando le spalle al mendicante e incamminandosi con passo fermo verso la macchina della sorella, che lo riporterà a casa.  
La commedia è davvero finita quando l’automobile parte e il mendicante torna a vestire i panni di Sherlock Holmes.  
Si solleva dalla posizione rannicchiata tenuta per tutto quel tempo e raccoglie da terra qualcosa che è caduto dalle tasche di Sherry, o Harry, o Sherlock.  
È un miracolo che quel bambino non soffra di crisi d’identità.

***

Quello che John avrebbe voluto fare una volta tornato a casa sarebbe stato distendersi sul divano e uccidersi di whisky non appena vesse messo a letto Sherry, ma la sua – ora pulita e sobria – sorella glielo impedì.  
Harriet si stanziò in casa sua per le successive tre ore, alternando le proprie amorevoli attenzioni prima al fratello e poi al nipote, il quale per fortuna non sembrava così straziato come il padre aveva immaginato che accadesse.  
Non era troppo piccolo per capire – che cavolo! Quel bambino leggeva libri che erano consigliati a partire dai sette anni in su! – e John e Mary lo avevano preparato e lungo, e quanto loro consentivano le forze, a quel distacco forzato.  
Sherry non aveva mai pianto tranne tre giorni prima della morte della madre, quando oramai era chiaro che ogni respiro in più che Mary avrebbe fatto sarebbe stato un puro miracolo.  
Aveva pianto allora trascinandosi, inconsolabile, un po’ tra le braccia del padre e un po’ tra quelle della madre che per lui faceva l’immenso, incongruo sforzo di sorridere.  
Quando Mary era morta John aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo e Sherry si era addormentato, quasi pacifico, nella poltrona verde dell’ospedale.  
Non aveva nemmeno cinque anni eppure aveva capito quanto la sua mamma avrebbe fatto meglio a morire in fretta se non voleva soffrire le pene dell’inferno.  
John osservò quel bambino straordinario – un QI equivalente a quello di un decenne – che giocava con le sue costruzioni sul tappeto in salotto, il volto pallido, le labbra strette, i capelli a coprire la fronte, ma niente lacrime.  
Harriet continuava a saltellare dalla cucina al salotto, controllando che nessuno di loro due stesse per impiccarsi ad una trave, senza rendersi conto di quanto in realtà padre e figlio desiderassero solo rimanere da soli, l’uno immerso nel silenzio dell’altro.  
Ad un certo punto, quando il disco di Bach aveva concluso il suo giro la settima volta e stava per iniziare di nuovo da capo Harriet fece capolino dalla cucina e disse: « Possiamo cambiare musica? Quel disco è straziante. »  
Sherry alzò la testa verso la zia: « A me piace. Si chiama Sonata N° 2 in LA minore e a me e a papà ricorda i bei vecchi tempi. »  
Harriet sembrò stordita da quelle parole che sarebbero state più normali pronunciate da un ottantenne, ma non replicò niente e tornò a chissà quali occupazioni.  
Sherry si alzò in piedi e andò a sedersi a terra, accanto al padre.  
« Quali sono i bei vecchi tempi, papà? »  
John gli posò una mano sulla testa, e avendo rinunciato a spiegare il figlio che il pavimento non era il posto migliore dove sedersi e che esistevano le sedie, i divani, i cuscini e quant’altro, disse: « Per definizione sono i tempi che non torneranno più, in cui siamo stati felici e giovani e spensierati. »  
« Quindi non saremo più felici? »  
Con un sorriso John si chinò in avanti a sbirciare negli occhi scuri del bambino. « Smettila di fare finta di non capire, Sherry. Sai che cosa intendo. »  
Sherry strinse le labbra, come se fosse contrariato: gli piaceva giocare al fare il bambino normale, come i suoi compagni di classe che non capivano cose come metafore, allusioni e ironia. Erano tutti sciocchi e stupidi e solo il suo papà riusciva a capirlo.  
Decise di tornare alla sua occupazione, mentre le note di Bach continuavano a risuonare per tutta la casa e John lo guardava, chiedendosi se non fosse poi stata colpa sua se il cervello di Sherry era uscito fuori così all’avanguardia: era stato lui, dopotutto, a scegliere di battezzarlo in quel modo, e avrebbe dovuto sapere che il nome “Sherlock” non avrebbe portato niente di... normale.  
Dopo tre infinite ore finalmente Harriet decise che era il caso di alzare le tende e John le espresse tutta la sua gratitudine.  
La osservò incamminarsi per la strada e scoppiare a piangere quando ancora non era uscita dal vialetto. Cara, coraggiosa Harry.  
« È ora di andare a dormire Sherry, a meno che tu non voglia mangiare qualcosa... Ho visto che hai nascosto il sandwich della zia Harry nel vaso della mamma. »  
Sherry sollevò gli occhi dal suo giocattolo che stava smontando con cura sul pavimento e lo guardò con un sorrisetto: « La zia dice che sono deperito. »  
John si strinse nelle spalle: aveva smesso di chiedersi da lungo tempo come suo figlio conoscesse il significato di parole come “deperito” o “intransigente” o “intraprendere” e simili altre.  
« Se non vuoi mangiare non farlo. Nemmeno io ho fame. »  
« Voglio andare a dormire, papà » disse Sherry alzandosi in piedi e porgendogli le braccia per essere sollevato.  
John lo prese in braccio e lui si aggrappò al suo collo con forza, come faceva sempre.  
« Papà... oggi ho perso il mio libro alla chiesa. Posso venire a dormire con te, se ho paura? »  
Sherry era fatto così, passava di palo in frasca senza apparente logica.  
« Non preoccuparti per il libro. Di che cosa hai paura? »  
« Di qualcosa... » sussurrò il bambino, gli occhi già mezzi chiusi, mentre John saliva lentamente le scale.  
Quando arrivarono in camera di Sherry il piccolo stava praticamente già dormendo e John lo spogliò facendogli indossare il pigiama e infilandolo nel letto.  
In effetti aveva resistito molto più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato: durante la notte precedente suo figlio aveva dormito ben poco, camminando per la casa con il suo orso di peluche, come sempre gli accadeva quando era turbato.   
John non aveva fatto nulla per impedirgli quel silenzioso girovagare, ma anche lui non aveva chiuso occhio pensando a Mary e alla sua vitalità rinchiusa in una cassa che entro poche ore sarebbe finita sotto terra.  
E in quel momento, dopo il funerale, il suo pensiero corse automatico ad un altro funerale, avvenuto ormai più di cinque anni prima.  
John scese le scale passandosi una mano sugli occhi.   
« Basta... » sussurrò piano al nulla. « Esci da qui » e si massaggiò le tempie chiudendo gli occhi.  
Si stava versando il primo di molti bicchieri di whisky quando il campanello suonò.  
Spostò lo sguardo sull’orologio: le otto e trenta. Non era troppo tardi per una visita, ma non era nemmeno un orario normale, soprattutto per andare a trovare un uomo che aveva appena sepolto la moglie.  
Sospirando si apprestò ad andare ad aprire la porta – dopotutto la sua educazione inglese quasi glielo imponeva – e ad essere gentile con chiunque fosse giunto in estremo ritardo a porgergli le condoglianze o in alternativa a vendergli un’enciclopedia.  
Quando aprì la porta rimase un attimo interdetto perché qualsiasi aspettativa avesse avuto fu spazzata via dall’uomo che si trovò davanti.  
Con sua grande meraviglia, il visitatore altro non era che il mendicante di quella mattina, lo stesso volto scurito dalla sporcizia, la stessa barba lunga e incolta, gli stessi abiti stracciati e in ogni caso troppo leggeri per quella stagione.  
« Lei è sorpreso di vedermi, signore » gracchiò con una strana voce chioccia.  
John ammise che, in effetti, lo era e di certo non lo avrebbe invitato ad entrare se quello non avesse stretto sotto il braccio il libro che Sherry aveva perduto quello stesso giorno davanti alla chiesa. Il titolo era “Storie di indiani d’America” e apparteneva con assoluta certezza a suo figlio.  
« Be’, sono un uomo di coscienza, signore, e quando per caso ho visto cadere questo libro dalla tasca del suo bambino non ho potuto fare a meno di seguirvi in modo da restituirlo al legittimo proprietario che era stato così gentile con me. »  
Quell’eloquio gentile e forbito al tempo stesso ebbe il potere di conquistare John che, quasi senza pensarci si fece da parte mentre domandava: « Come ha fatto a sapere dove abitavamo? » domandò, senza rendersi del tutto conto di stare introducendo in casa propria un emerito sconosciuto, probabilmente disposto a tutto pur di trovare qualcosa di che vivere.  
« Ho chiesto al parroco » spiegò l’uomo mentre John gli chiudeva la porta alle spalle. « È un vecchio amico. »  
Rimasero entrambi in piedi qualche attimo e John stava quasi per proporgli qualche vecchio vestito che lui aveva smesso, benché il mendicante avesse una figura più alta e longilinea della propria. In ogni caso era intenzionato a dargli almeno dei soldi, quando Sherry scese le scale lentamente comparendo nell’ingresso.  
John si avvicinò al bambino, spostando l’attenzione dal mendicante al figlio e quando si voltò di nuovo Sherlock Holmes gli sorrideva attraverso l’ingresso.  
« Il mio libro! » gridò Sherry con grande gioia precipitandosi verso lo sconosciuto che sconosciuto non era più e che si limitava a fissare John con i suoi familiari, incredibili occhi, aspettandosi da lui una reazione che tardò ad arrivare.  
A John sembrò di osservare la scena da un’altra galassia: lo Sherlock bambino che correva verso lo Sherlock adulto – che lui aveva visto morto. _MORTO_! – lo Sherlock adulto che consegnava il libro sugli indiani d’America allo Sherlock bambino senza mai distogliere la propria attenzione da John.  
Il dottore dovette appoggiarsi al muro, perché per la prima e unica volta nella sua vita, rischiò seriamente di svenire. Non svenne alla fine, ma solo grazie allo sguardo allarmato di suo figlio che si precipitò verso di lui spaventato.  
« Papà! Che ti succede!? » domandò aggrappandosi al suo braccio e tirandolo in basso.  
Sherlock Holmes fece un passo avanti quando il ginocchio malandato di John non gli resse e lui scivolò lungo il muro, azione coadiuvata dal peso del bambino, e gli afferrò una spalla, sostenendolo.  
« Mio caro John » disse, con la voce che John ricordava così bene. Al di là di quella barba – Dio, come aveva potuto credere che fosse vera? – e di quei vestiti luridi Sherlock Holmes lo guardava con preoccupazione, se mai quella sottospecie di essere umano avesse potuto provare qualcosa di simile alla preoccupazione. « ti devo mille scuse, non pensavo- »  
John non lo fece finire e se avesse potuto non lo avrebbe nemmeno fatto cominciare: lo agguantò per le braccia e, guardando da qualsiasi parte tranne che verso di lui, lo sospinse verso la porta chiusa.  
« Sherry » disse con voce ferma, pesante come pece, « apri la porta per papà. »  
Sherry spostava lo sguardo tra i due uomini, senza capire, senza nemmeno poter immaginare, ma aveva il panico dipinto a grandi lettere nel viso.  
« John » disse Sherlock.  
Sherlock che era vivo. Sherlock, che non si era dato peso di comunicargli quella banale notizia per cinque, lunghi, interminabili, incomprensibili anni.  
John lo spinse fuori dalla porta che Sherry gli teneva aperta, poi gliela chiuse davanti al viso, mentre l’altro stava già facendo un passo avanti per rientrare.  
Rimase con le mani strette attorno al pomello, la fronte appoggiata al legno, le labbra tremanti, il cervello in subbuglio.  
« Papà... » pigolò Sherry tirandogli piano una manica della camicia che ancora indossava dopo il funerale.  
« P-portami quel bicchiere sul tavolo in cucina » ordinò John con voce apparentemente calma, nonostante l’inciampo iniziale.  
Sherry si affrettò ad obbedire, correndo sulle sue gambette magre prima in cucina e poi di nuovo dal padre, tentando di non versare nemmeno una goccia di liquido marrone che mandava lo stesso odore dei prodotti che la mamma usava per pulire il bagno.  
John non era certo di poter lasciare andare la porta, o in ogni caso allontanarsi da una qualsiasi superficie verticale o orizzontale su cui potersi appoggiare, senza crollare a terra come un sacco svuotato di ogni contenuto.  
 _Sherlock,_ continuava a dirgli la sua mente, _Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock, il suo Sherlock.  
Dopo cinque anni. Vivo. Sherlock. Sherlock.  
_ Ingoiò in un lungo sorso il liquore che il bambino gli porgeva, ignorando i suoi occhi sgranati e spaventati. Era lui il più spaventato, era lui che rischiava di registrare il momento esatto in cui la propria sanità mentale sarebbe finita per sempre nel dimenticatoio.  
Si aggrappò con forza inaudita a quella maniglia.  
Se davanti a lui non ci fosse stato Sherry avrebbe potuto quasi credere di essersi immaginato tutto: un’allucinazione da stress, magari.  
Ma suo figlio disse: « Chi era quello, papà? »  
John lo guardò, beatamente ignaro dell’espressione allucinata del proprio volto che avrebbe portato alle lacrime qualsiasi bambino, ma certo non Sherry, perché lui non era un bambino normale – Daralis Holmes non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a confermarlo – e sentì la propria voce rispondere per lui: « Quello, quello era un fantasma ».

***

Lo squillo del telefono lo svegliò di soprassalto lasciandolo stordito e del tutto incapace di comprendere perché si sentiva come un uomo che ha preso una sbronza colossale ed è collassato sul proprio letto.  
Poi ricordò: aveva preso una sbronza colossale ed era collassato nel proprio letto.  
Per un folle attimo pensò di aver lasciato da solo Sherry tutto il giorno e tutta la notte, poi rammentò che da due giorni Sherry dormiva dalla zia.  
Il telefono continuò a squillare quando John, allungando un po’ la testa, scoprì dal proprio orologio che erano appena passate le sette di sera.  
Aveva dormito parte della notte e quasi tutto il giorno.  
Arrancò verso il bagno quando finalmente il telefono si zittì e ringraziò il cielo per il benedetto silenzio.  
Prese tre aspirine e ordinò alla propria gola gonfia di buttarle giù.  
Ci riuscì dopo una paio di bicchieri d’acqua.  
Pensò molto seriamente di tornarsene a letto e dormire per altri due o tre decenni, quando il telefono ricominciò a squillare.  
Rispose soltanto perché avrebbe potuto essere successo qualcosa a Sherry.  
« Eh? » domandò alla cornetta.  
« _Credo che tu abbia bisogno di sbronzarti pesantemente_ » rispose la voce di Lestrade.  
« Già fatto, grazie. »   
Stava per riagganciare quando l’altro aggiunse: « _Sono fuori dalla porta di casa tua, se non mi farai entrare posso farmi dare un mandato._ »  
« Non lo faresti. »  
« _Non mettermi alla prova, John._ »  
John tentennò un po’, strusciando i piedi per terra: in effetti aveva davvero bisogno di annegare i suoi pensieri – già fin troppo svegli – in un ennesimo giro di alcolici.  
« D’accordo » disse e riagganciò.  
Si trascinò al piano di sotto e aprì la porta.  
Lestrade aveva il suo stesso sguardo allucinato, gli occhi iniettati di sangue e la barba non fatta da due giorni.  
 _Grazie di essere tornato Sherlock Holmes, grazie tante.  
_ « Non voglio parlarne » si affrettò a dire John.  
Lestrade entrò in casa sua e si sedette pesantemente sulla prima poltrona che incontrò. « Bene, perché non avevo alcuna intenzione di farlo. Il bambino? »  
« Da mia sorella. Non sa praticamente nulla di questa storia. »  
Lestrade annuì, come se approvasse l’estraneità di Sherry ai fatti. « Adesso mettiti qualcosa addosso e andiamocene. È dai tempi del mio divorzio che non mi ubriaco in modo scientifico. »  
John pensò che quell’espressione – _ubriacarsi in modo scientifico_ – sarebbe piaciuta a Sherlock.  
Immediatamente dopo sentì il bisogno di sbattere la testa contro il muro per aver pensato di nuovo a lui.  
Era maledettamente difficile non pensare al detective ora che aveva voluto fare prendere un infarto a tutti con il suo teatrale e drammatico ritorno, ma John stava facendo del suo meglio.  
Cercava di bloccare nel petto quell’enorme miscuglio di rabbia, delusione, euforia, autocommiserazione e sollievo che per ogni istante che passava rischiava di schiacciarlo un po’ di più, come se una mano gigante premesse con sempre maggior violenza sulla sua testa.  
Sospirò e si incamminò di nuovo al piano superiore per indossare un paio di jeans e un maglione pulito, sempre che in casa ve ne fossero.  
Non si premurò di farsi la barba o lavarsi il viso, ma prima di uscire bevve un altro paio di bicchieri d’acqua: dentro di sé gli sembrava di avere un deserto che tutta l’acqua del mondo non sarebbe stata in grado di bagnare.

Greg lo portò in giro dentro la sua macchina personale senza quasi che si rivolgessero la parola.  
Quando era loro capitato di uscire nei mesi e negli anni precedenti avevano sempre parlato del più e del meno, senza che strani silenzi si interponessero tra loro. Quella volta però nessuno dei due se la sentì di aprire bocca, non senza aver raggiunto un livello moderato di ubriachezza.  
John non era mai stato uno che trovava nell’alcol la soluzione ai suoi problemi: alla – falsa – morte di Sherlock non aveva tentato nemmeno di alleviare il dolore, e alla – vera – morte di Mary non ne aveva avuto il tempo. Ma in quel caso, c’erano troppe cose non dette, pensieri non pensati, ore di solitudine che avrebbero potuto essere riempite, che pesavano sopra di lui e lo lasciavano spossato.  
Pagò tutto Greg, senza chiedere mai nulla né imporre nulla.  
Per tutta la sera fu lui quello che si tenne moderatamente sobrio, in modo da essere in grado di tornare a casa, mentre John si lasciava sempre di più andare.  
Non voleva pensare a Sherlock, non voleva pensare a suo figlio, a cui aveva dato il nome dell’amico morto, non voleva pensare a Mary, e all’infinita serie di castelli in aria che aveva sorretto gli ultimi suoi mesi di vita. Non voleva pensare che la propria esistenza non era mai stata tanto sull’orlo di un baratro come in quel momento.  
« Perché è tornato adesso? » domandò ad un certo punto della serata. Non c’era niente nella sua voce che potesse testimoniare quanto in realtà aveva voglia di urlare quelle parole in faccia a Sherlock, quanto avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni per tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto passare.  
« Non lo so John, non è che ci abbia parlato molto, eh. »  
John ingollò un bicchiere di qualcosa. Il sapore era come di mele marce e farinose.  
« Ci hai parlato? »  
« In realtà gli ho urlato contro. E gli ho tirato un pugno » rispose Greg e dopo un minuto ridacchiò. « Sembrava che se lo aspettasse, quello stronzo. »  
John guardò il fondo del proprio bicchiere, le gocce di liquido scuro che scivolavano lungo il bordo come lente tracce di sangue.  
« Avrei dovuto picchiarlo anche io » commentò senza sollevare lo sguardo. « Di sicuro mi sarei sentito meglio. »  
« Non saprei... non è che io stia molto meglio di prima. »  
Le parole di Greg sembravano le une uguali alle altre, come se il discorso che stavano facendo lo avessero già vissuto. John si sentì come il protagonista di uno di quei sogni in cui cadi, cadi, cadi verso un fondo nero e sconosciuto e per quanto tu possa urlare e chiedere aiuto non c’è nessuno che arrivi ad afferrarti la mano.  
« Lo amavo » disse, una parte della sua mente ben consapevole che doveva essere davvero molto ubriaco per dire ad alta voce qualcosa che aveva a malapena iniziato ad ammettere con se stesso.  
« L’ho capito dopo che è morto, cioè, dopo che... insomma, _quello_. Mary era un fottuto rimpiazzo. ‘Fanculo, Greg! Che razza di uomo sono? Non l’ho mai amata quanto meritava! Cristo... »  
Si voltò vero l’ispettore, ignaro di quanto la sua faccia fosse spaventata e addolorata. Greg lo fissò di rimando, senza tradire il minimo stupore.  
John sentì l’estremo, violento bisogno di parlare con Mary.  
« Devi portarmi al cimitero, Greg. »  
Lui sbatté le palpebre: « È chiuso, adesso. »  
« Allora mi aiuterai a compiere un’effrazione. »  
« Mi prendi in giro o sei talmente ubriaco da non ricordarti più quale sia il mio lavoro? »  
« In questo momento non sono sicuro di ricordarmi nemmeno il mio indirizzo di casa. L’unica cosa che voglio fare è parlare con mia moglie. »  
Greg trovò saggio non ricordargli che Mary era morta, ma lo prese per un braccio e insieme uscirono dal locale. Per un attimo la musica li seguì anche all’esterno, poi la porta si chiuse e i familiari rumori notturni della City li accolsero come una vecchia mamma accoglie i figli tornati dalla guerra.  
Ma per John la guerra era appena ricominciata.  
E quando all’improvviso la sensazione di sollievo andò a coprire ogni altro suo confuso sentimento, si sentì talmente uno schifo da desiderare di scomparire dalla faccia della terra.

John si appoggiò sfinito alla lapide di Mary.  
In realtà non era certo che quella fosse esattamente la lapide di Mary, dato che lui e Greg si erano persi un paio di volte nei meandri del cimitero, ma pensò che alla fin fine non facesse poi molta differenza.  
Dopotutto Sherlock non era mai stato nella sua tomba e forse la stessa cosa era accaduta per sua moglie.  
Scosse la testa per schiarirsi le idee e sentì il respiro rapido dell’ispettore alle sue spalle che si allontanava per dargli un po’ di privacy.  
Erano entrati scavalcando il muro di cinta, e soltanto Dio sapevo dove avrebbero trovato di nuovo le forze per tornare indietro. Ma ci avrebbero pensato dopo.  
« Come puoi aver amato un uomo come me? » domandò al marmo bianco. Un’improvvisa falce di luna illuminò per qualche attimo la scena e John posò gli occhi – con sollievo – sui capelli rossi che Mary sfoggiava nella foto che lui e Sherry avevano scelto per metterla sulla lapide.  
« Come puoi aver affidato ad un uomo come me un bambino come tuo figlio... Non ho fatto altro che dirti bugie. Cristo... se fosse tornato- se fosse tornato prima io- io... »  
 _Che cosa avresti fatto, John? Te ne saresti andato? Lo avresti perdonato? Avresti lasciato tua moglie e tuo figlio per lui?  
_ « Non lo so. Non so più niente. Tu sapresti che cosa dirmi adesso: avevi sempre il consiglio giusto per tutti » poi più piano, gentilmente: « Non ti meritavo, Mary... non mi merito niente di quello che ho adesso. »  
Si sedette pesantemente sull’erba umida e fresca, poggiando sul marmo la guancia ruvida di barba non fatta e chiudendo gli occhi.  
« Non so che cosa fare. Non ho la più pallida idea di quello che dovrei fare. »  
Rimase in silenzio, mentre un gufo da qualche parte faceva risuonare il suo lugubre richiamo. John pensò che sarebbe stato facile addormentarsi lì, abbracciato alla lapide di sua moglie, sperando di essere accolto dalla terra.  
Non aveva mai sopportato la solitudine, era sempre stato abituato ad avere degli amici, qualcuno su cui appoggiarsi e a cui fornire un appoggio. Sapeva bene di avere Sherry accanto a sé, e sapeva anche che spesso il bambino era più un appoggio per lui piuttosto che viceversa, ma non era psicologicamente pronto a riavere Sherlock nella sua vita. Uno Sherlock originale, in carne, ossa e zigomi sporgenti.  
La vita era più semplice quando c’era solo quella sua piccola copia in miniatura che girava per casa: John non doveva preoccuparsi dell’amore bruciante che provava per lui. Non doveva sentirsi in colpa, ma fiero di quell’affetto ricambiato.  
« Come ho potuto non parlarti di Sherlock per così tanto tempo? » bisbigliò piano.  
Si sentiva un rifiuto, qualcosa di non degno nemmeno di essere raccolto e aggiustato: sapeva perfettamente perché era andato a parlare con sua moglie quella sera.  
John Watson voleva che Mary gli desse il permesso.  
Il permesso di concedere a se stesso di risvegliare i sentimenti sopiti per Sherlock, oppure il permesso di ammettere che non erano affatto sopiti e che per cinque anni John aveva vissuto accanto a Mary solo perché non c’era altra cosa da fare.  
Dio, che schifo, _che schifo_!  
« Menomale non sei più qui» disse ancora, e lo pensava davvero. « Grazie a Dio non puoi essere delusa da me più di quanto già io non abbia deluso me stesso. »  
Si alzò barcollante e dovette sorreggersi nuovamente per evitare di piombare a terra come un peso morto.  
Nel buio fece qualche passo nella direzione in cui credeva trovarsi Greg e in effetti lo trovò.  
L’ispettore fu lesto nel prenderlo sotto braccio ed aiutarlo a camminare.  
« Greg » disse John con voce impastata, « credo di star per vomitare. »  
Le parole di Greg lo raggiunsero da molto lontano: « Per come sei messo mi meraviglio che tu non lo abbia già fatto... meraviglioso, sarò licenziato per atti osceni in luogo pubblico e deturpazione di proprietà governativa. »  
Ma John stava già vomitando appoggiato alla corteccia di un albero per prestargli reale attenzione.

***

« Hai bevuto molto? » domandò Sherry la mattina dopo – era domenica e lui non doveva andare a scuola – non appena Harriet lo ebbe condotto in casa.  
John percepì una violenta fitta alla testa al suono della porta che si chiudeva.  
« Non molto » mentì.  
Sherry scosse le spalle e John seppe che non gli aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo. Poteva notare le cose come faceva Sherlock e questa sua caratteristica lo stava uccidendo lentamente.  
E pensare che prima adorava tutta la faccenda.  
Per un folle attimo pensò che in realtà l’uomo misterioso che aveva passato una notte con Mary mettendola incinta altro non era che Sherlock Holmes, il quale aveva creato tutta quella storia per chissà quale subdolo piano, ma poi scosse la testa dandosi dell’idiota.  
« Colazione? » domandò al bambino che andò a sedersi per terra sotto il tavolo.  
« Ho mangiato dalla zia. »  
« La zia ha detto che non hai voluto mangiare niente. »  
« La zia dice le bugie. »  
John si passò una mano sulla faccia, stanco. « So che la mamma ti manca, Sherry... ma non è un buon motivo per non mangiare. »  
« Non ho fame. »  
John non disse niente e guardò con disgusto la tazza di caffè che si era preparato: aveva lo stomaco così sottosopra che la sola idea di ingerire qualcosa lo faceva rabbrividire.  
Sherry iniziò a giocherellare con un cacciavite che si tirò fuori dalla tasca e John gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo: « Sai che non mi piace quando giochi con quelle cose. »  
Gli occhi scuri del bambino, ombreggiati dai ciuffi di capelli rossi adesso decisamente troppo lunghi si sollevarono di scatto e andarono a scrutarlo. John si sentì sotto esame, ma era un esame che poteva sostenere.  
« Perché non vuoi dirmi la verità, papà? La mamma diceva che la verità è la cosa più importante di tutte. »  
Piccolo manipolatore, sapeva giocare bene le sue carte. John sentì il sapore acre della bile sulla lingua e si sedette, scaldandosi i palmi freddi contro la tazza di caffè ancora intatta.  
« Non c’è niente da dire, Sherry: l’uomo da cui hai preso il nome, che tutti noi credevamo essere morto, si è rifatto vivo tre giorni fa. »  
« E non è una bella cosa? » domandò il bambino.  
Erano quelli i momenti migliori, quelli in cui Sherry dimostrava finalmente di avere cinque anni e non quaranta, quei momenti che John aspettava con un desiderio pari a quello che aveva provato anni prima nell’aspettare gli attimi in cui l’umanità di Sherlock decideva di comparire così all’improvviso e in modo tanto gratificante per chi riusciva a scorgerla.  
« È una cosa bellissima. Ma allo stesso tempo per noi – per me – non è facile perdonare qualcuno che ha finto la sua morte per così tanto tempo, mi capisci? »  
Sherry aggrottò le sopracciglia: « Se la mamma tornasse io non sarei arrabbiato. »  
John si alzò con un sospiro e annaspò con le braccia sotto il tavolo cercando di afferrare il bambino per le ascelle.  
Lo sollevò in alto e le sue piccole mani andarono a stringersi sul suo maglione.  
« Non è la stessa cosa. La mamma non ha scelto di morire. Lui invece ha fatto una scelta deliberata, sapendo bene quanto tutti i suoi amici avrebbero sofferto e poi ha deciso di rimanere in silenzio per tanto tempo, tanto _tanto_ tempo, quando a tutti noi sarebbe bastata una telefonata, un messaggio, una lettera. Non avrei chiesto nient’altro: un misero messaggio sul cellulare- » John si bloccò, perché non stava più parlando a suo figlio e la sua voce si era incrinata all’improvviso.  
« Ma forse l’ha fatto perché _doveva_ farlo » disse Sherry, seduto sulle sue ginocchia.  
John poté vedere quanto al bambino interessasse scoprire la verità, quanto anche lui bramasse di scoprire perché quell’idiota di Sherlock gli avesse fatto patire tutta quella solitudine, quella sofferenza. Oppure voleva solo sapere la verità, scoprire il _perché_ , proprio come piaceva fare al suo alter-ego adulto.  
« Nessuno deve fingere di non esistere per cinque anni » commentò John.  
Il suo telefono cellulare squillò, avvisandolo di un messaggio.  
John allungò una mano e lo prese dal ripiano della cucina. Sussultò quando lesse il mittente.

_Ho un caso interessante tra le mani.  
Abito di nuovo al 221B, se ti interessa.  
SH_

John si sentì invadere dalla rabbia, una furia cieca e violenta che gli era capitato di provare solo quando, durante la guerra, un ragazzino di vent’anni gli era morto tra le braccia e lui non aveva potuto fare nulla per alleviare le sue sofferenze.  
Come osava? Come si permetteva?!  
« Papà? » la voce di Sherry suonò vicina al suo orecchio e John si riscosse.  
Cancellò il messaggio e posò con cautela il cellulare sul tavolo.  
« Che ne dici se andiamo al parco questo pomeriggio? » domandò a quel punto. Tutto pur di distrarsi, tutto pur di tacitare quella voce curiosa dentro di lui che gli diceva che anche se niente sarebbe mai stato come prima, lui e Sherlock potevano comunque...  
« Se ti va... » rispose Sherry, dubbioso.  
Non gli andava affatto. L’unica cosa che gli andava era di presentarsi davanti a Sherlock e prenderlo a pugni fino a che le nocche non gli avessero fatto male, ma sorrise al figlio e annuì, ben sapendo che in ogni caso Sherry poteva leggere le sue emozioni sul volto come su un libro aperto.

***

John si era portato un libro con sé. Leggeva e rileggeva la stessa pagina da due ore, alzando lo sguardo ogni pochi minuti per controllare che Sherry non stesse facendo a botte con qualche bambino più grande che aveva un cervello normale e normali impulsi di bambino.  
Straordinario come Sherry credesse che risolvere una discussione con i pugni fosse il modo giusto di comportarsi. La sua risposta alla domanda: “perché vi stavate picchiando?” era sempre “perché lui è uno stupido”.  
John non ricordava più ormai quante volte la maestra di suo figlio avesse telefonato a casa per comunicare l’ennesima rissa.  
Il fatto era che il carattere di Sherry era tenero e dolce, sempre se qualcuno non lo contrariava e John per questo cercava di fare di tutto per evitare che il bambino si mettesse nei guai – anche perché di solito era lui a prenderle – senza ottenere niente di più che una scrollata di spalle.  
Per fortuna Sherry in quel momento sembrava troppo impegnato ad osservare il laborioso viavai di un formicaio per prestare attenzione agli altri bambini che schiamazzavano attorno a lui e forse per quel giorno John avrebbe potuto evitare di estrarre disinfettante e cerotti dalle tasche del suo cappotto.  
« Posso sedermi qui? » domandò Sherlock Holmes parandosi davanti a lui all’improvviso in tutta la sua altezza, le mani profondamente celate dalle ampie tasche e il mento nascosto dall’immancabile sciarpa blu.  
Interessante come certe cose non cambino mai.  
John si complimentò con se stesso per non essere trasalito.  
« No » rispose, e finse di tornare alla lettura. Aveva la mente in subbuglio e il cuore che gli batteva talmente forte che chiunque avrebbe potuto sentirlo.  
« Rimarrò in piedi. »  
« Se te ne andassi sarebbe meglio. »  
« Hai ricevuto il mio sms- »  
« Se non ne scrivessi più sarebbe meglio. »  
« -ma non hai risposto. »  
John sospirò e all’improvviso si sentì stanco. Le dita strette sul libro allentarono la presa e tutto il suo corpo si abbandonò contro il legno della panchina.  
« Che cosa vuoi, Sherlock? »  
Alzò lo sguardo e scrutò quel viso che per così tanto aveva richiamato alla memoria, accettando il fatto che non lo avrebbe mai più visto. Non più i suoi sorrisi storti, le sue espressioni soddisfatte, i suoi bronci di bambino viziato; e adesso ce l’aveva davanti, con quale ruga d’espressione un po’ accentuata, le labbra strette, la pelle bianca come il latte.  
John pensò che se lo avesse toccato sarebbe stato freddo, ghiacciato, come un cadavere che viene riesumato dalla tomba.  
« Solo parlare. »  
« Non sei mai stato bravo a parlare. E francamente, dopo quattro giorni non mi sento fisicamente pronto ad avere una conversazione con qualcuno che ho creduto morto per cinque anni. »  
« Cinque anni e quattro mesi. »  
John lo fissò a bocca aperta: « E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?! Cristo, Sherlock! Lasciami in pace! »   
John si alzò in piedi e Sherlock fu costretto a fare un passo indietro per evitare di intralciarlo.  
Solo allora la luce del sole pomeridiano illuminò lo zigomo sinistro dell’uomo e John si accorse del livido violaceo che faceva bella mostra di sé sotto l’occhio di Sherlock.  
Ricordò vagamente la conversazione con Lestrade e all’improvviso desiderò ardentemente essere stato lui a mettere lì quel livido.  
« Papà? » domandò la voce di Sherry, sottile e delicata dopo il tono da baritono di Sherlock.  
« Ce ne andiamo » esalò John prendendo per mano il figlio e iniziando ad incamminarsi.  
Sherlock allora fece proprio quello che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare e che in un certo senso John sperava facesse: allungò una mano e gliela posò sulla spalla per fermare la sua uscita di scena.  
John lasciò andare le piccole dita del figlio quasi istantaneamente, si voltò di scatto e lasciò partire il pugno. Il suo cervello reagì in automatico, ma lui di certo non fece niente per frenarsi.  
Una volta Irene Adler aveva fatto notare come, messo alle corde, John aveva comunque colpito l’amico su una guancia per evitare di fargli male sul serio.  
Ebbene, quel giorno John non pensò minimamente all’incolumità di Sherlock Holmes e lo colpì dritto sul naso, spandendo attorno a sé sangue improvviso e improvviso senso di colpa che si mescolava ad un estremo e violento senso di soddisfazione.  
Sherlock si portò una mano al volto sgranando gli occhi, come se non se lo aspettasse, come se, dato che a John erano stati dati quattro giorni di tempo per registrare e metabolizzare il suo ritorno, il pericolo di essere picchiati fosse ormai scongiurato.  
Ebbene, la rabbia monta lentamente in John Watson, ma quando esplode può essere catastrofica.  
« Forte papà! » esclamò Sherry aggrappandosi al suo cappotto e guardandolo ammirato.  
Non aveva mai visto suo padre fare a botte e John si sentì all’improvviso un pessimo padre: dopo aver detto mille volte a Sherry che picchiare il prossimo non era il miglior modo per far valere la propria opinione si ritrovava a picchiare Sherlock in mezzo ad un parco, circondato da altri bambini e altri genitori.  
Un uomo infatti si fece avanti, lo sguardo arcigno di chi sa il fatto suo, pronto a difendere Sherlock o chi per lui dalle violenze di un padre isterico.  
John si chiese se il buon samaritano di turno si sarebbe unito a lui nel riempire Sherlock di calci se avesse conosciuto tutta la storia. Probabilmente sì.  
« Non avvicinarti più a me o a Sherry » disse a voce bassa, minacciosa, come in qualche classico film americano di second’ordine.  
Si voltò di nuovo, senza aspettare una reazione da parte di Sherlock che in ogni caso non ci sarebbe stata. Prese suo figlio in braccio e si incamminò a passi lenti verso la strada principale.  
Per tutto il tragitto il bambino non aprì bocca, e John poté percepire lo sguardo di Sherlock seguirli fino a che non scomparvero dietro alla curva.


	5. 5

**Capitolo V**

Ha contato le crepe sul soffitto, misurato la loro ampiezza, calcolato quanti altri inverni saranno necessari perché si allarghino più del dovuto e notato una piccola perdita in un tubo che ha generato un’infiltrazione d’acqua nell’angolo alla sua destra.   
Si è annoiato a morte durante tutta l’operazione – che comunque ha riempito solo quattro minuti e ventisette secondi del suo tempo – e adesso si sente ancora più annoiato di prima.   
Ha mentito pesantemente a John, dicendogli di avere per le mani un caso, prima di tutto perché Lestrade ce l’ha con lui per qualche motivo e gli ha detto chiaro e tondo che non lo consulterà mai più per una delle sue indagini, e poi perché il suo modo di fare tiene alla larga i clienti.   
In quel momento Sherlock si è reso conto di quanto la presenza di John sia fondamentale per il suo lavoro. Così gli ha mandato un sms.   
Non è servito a molto, perché John l’ha ignorato ed è andato al parco con il marmocchio.   
Forse non è stata una buona mossa avvicinarsi a lui dopo un così breve lasso di tempo dallo shock che gli aveva causato comparendo all’improvviso, ma la verità è che Sherlock non ce la fa più.   
Si è occupato silenziosamente di lui per cinque anni quattro mesi e due giorni e adesso vuole avere qualcosa in cambio.   
Non ha mai dovuto fare i conti con niente di fisico per tutta la sua vita, ma adesso il desiderio di avere John è diventato talmente forte da essersi infiltrato anche in quel territorio inesplorato che Sherlock ha sempre trovato privo di interesse.   
In ogni caso si trova spiazzato da molte strane cose: prima di tutto John è palesemente curioso di sapere come sia sopravvissuto alla caduta dal tetto del Barts, curioso di scoprire che cosa abbia fatto per tutto quel tempo e ancora di più vuole sapere perché non sia tornato prima. Ma allo stesso tempo non vuole chiederlo.   
Per Sherlock è un comportamento illogico: John non si è mai fatto scrupolo di palesare la propria incompetenza e di fare continue domande anche quando le risposte erano molto più che ovvie.   
E allora perché in questo caso si limita a non fare domande, a guardarlo con quella faccia storta, gli occhi arrabbiati e delusi?   
Sherlock si è già scusato, e non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo una seconda volta. E perché, poi? Quello che ha fatto lo ha fatto perché era necessario, intelligente e giusto farlo e John deve capirlo.   
Il telefono al piano di sotto squilla e Sherlock si volta con la faccia contro lo schienale del divano.   
Deve trovare il modo di farsi accettare di nuovo da John.   
Il fatto che lo abbia colpito in quel modo davanti a tutta quella gente deve avere un significato nascosto: John non è il tipo da colpire qualcuno così all’improvviso. C’era rabbia nei suoi lineamenti, ma anche una certa soddisfazione.    
Per la prima volta in vita sua Sherlock non è sicuro di qualcosa: se si dovesse presentare a casa di John riceverebbe un identico benvenuto oppure no?    
« Sherlock, caro! » irrompe la signora Hudson in quel momento.   
Sorride con tutta la faccia, le sue rughe sembrano sparire dietro a quel sorriso e lei ringiovanisce. Da quando Sherlock è tornato a vivere lì la signora Hudson non fa altro che sorridere.   
« Mmm. »   
« Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. »   
« No. »   
« Si tratta di John. »   
Scatta a sedere, come se qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore, e la guarda aspettando che continui.   
« Mi ha appena telefonato... dice che sarà trattenuto in ambulatorio per un altro paio d’ore e che qualcuno deve andare a prendere il bambino a scuola. Gli ho detto che ci avrei pensato io perché la sua baby-sitter è in vacanza, Harriet è impegnata e Molly è al lavoro... ma mi sono appena ricordata che tra venti minuti ho il parrucchiere e non posso proprio rimandare. Non è che potresti...? »   
« L’ho vista andare dal parrucchiere solo ieri mattina, signora Hudson » risponde Sherlock.   
Per un po’ cala il silenzio tra i due.   
« È un bambino tanto caro, sai... ha lui le chiavi di casa. Devi solo stare attento che non combini qualche disastro. »   
Sherlock la guarda e il sorriso della signora Hudson si amplia ancora di più. Nota una punta di malizia negli occhi della donna e le sue labbra che si piegano verso l’alto, in automatico.   
« Devo aspettare che John torni a casa? »   
« Sarebbe meglio, è ancora un bambino troppo piccolo per rimanere tanto tempo da solo. »   
Sherlock afferra il cappotto ed è già fuori di casa.   
Soltanto un pazzo gli affiderebbe la custodia di un bambino. I bambini sono stupidi, creduloni e piangono per cose inutili. In verità sono inutili di per sé.   
Ma la scusa è buona e la signora Hudson ha ancora parecchi assi nella manica, a quanto sembra.

Il bambino è seduto sul marciapiede davanti alla scuola quando Sherlock arriva in taxi nell’ora di punta.   
È l’ultimo bambino rimasto e la maestra sta in piedi accanto a lui, in attesa che il padre o qualcuno che conosce si faccia vivo.   
« Lei chi è? » domanda la donna – tra i trenta e i trentacinque, sposata da poco, matrimonio infelice, marito alcolista, a volte violento – non appena lo vede avvicinarsi.   
« Sherlock Holmes, sono qui per lui » dice, indicando il bambino che lo ha degnato appena di uno sguardo.   
« Sherry, lo conosci? »   
« No » risponde il bambino con tutta calma.    
« Sono un amico di suo padre. »   
La donna appare dubbiosa, ma evidentemente è avvezza alle bugie del marmocchio.   
« È vero, Sherry? »   
« No, mio padre lo odia e non vuole più avere niente a che fare con lui. »   
« Mi ha mandato a prenderti perché non c’era nessun altro che lo potesse fare. »   
« Non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Piuttosto mi avrebbe fatto aspettare fuori al freddo. »   
« John non farebbe mai aspettare fuori al freddo un bambino! »   
« Papà ti ha detto di andartene via! Sei stato cattivo con lui! »   
« Non sono stato affatto cattivo con lui. Ho fatto quello che dovevo fare! »   
Il bambino è sull’orlo delle lacrime e Sherlock ha l’immediato impulso di prenderlo, calargli i pantaloni e sculacciarlo, quando all’improvviso la sua faccia si trasforma in una intensa espressione di curiosità.   
« E che cosa dovevi fare? »   
Sherlock sbatte le palpebre e aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma la sua attenzione è catturata di nuovo dalla maestra del bambino. « Ci credo che vi conoscete. E se non conoscessi anche il padre potrei quasi dire di averlo davanti. »   
Si allontana impettita, zoppicando, e li lascia al loro destino. Non molto professionale, pensa Sherlock.   
« Il marito la picchia » spiega Sherry guardandola allontanarsi. « Ora è sempre triste. »   
« È irrilevante » commenta Sherlock.   
Il bambino si alza e si spazzola il retro dei pantaloni con i palmi delle mani. « Cosa? »   
« Che sia triste. È irrilevante. »   
« No che non lo è! » sbotta il bambino piegando la testa di lato e fissandolo incuriosito. « A me dispiace che sia sempre triste. È molto buona con me da quanto la mamma è morta. Andiamo a casa? Non mi hai ancora detto che cosa dovevi fare. »   
« È irrilevante. Se lei sta male non devi stare male anche tu. Sarebbe una cosa stupida da fare e distoglierebbe la tua attenzione dalle cose davvero importanti. Andiamo a casa. E non sono cose che ti devono interessare. »   
Il bambino allunga una mano e prende quella di Sherlock che ha già iniziato a camminare verso il taxi, ancora fermo ad attenderli.   
« Che cosa fai? »   
« I bambini non possono camminare da soli per la strada. Devi tenermi la mano. A papà quelle cose interessano. »   
È in quel momento che a Sherlock il bambino inizia a piacere: da molto tempo non trovava qualcuno con cui conversare su più livelli contemporaneamente e la cosa lo diverte.   
« Tu non sei un bambino normale » risponde, ma non fa niente per allontanare quella manina calda e sporca di polvere che stringe il suo indice con forza.   
« Se a John quelle cose interessano dovrà essere lui a chiedermele. »   
« È troppo arrabbiato per chiedertele, credevo che fossi uno intelligente » replica lui, altezzosamente. « Papà mi ha raccontato molte cose di te... ha letto delle storie dal suo blog. Ti piacciono gli indiani? Io da grande sarò un indiano. »   
« Sono molto intelligente. A dirtela tutta sono un genio e dovresti averlo capito anche tu dalle cose che John ti ha raccontato. E preferisco i pirati. »   
« I pirati sono stupidi » risponde Sherry arrampicandosi sul sedile posteriore del taxi.   
« I pirati non sono affatto stupidi! » replica Sherlock a sua volta, punto sul vivo.   
« Gli indiani comunicavano con la natura, niente nel mondo che li circondava era un mistero per loro. Quando uccidevano un bufalo usavano tutto di lui, anche i peli della coda. Avevano grandi sciamani che curavano le persone con le piante e non facendo stupide magie. Si dipingevano il corpo per fare paura ai propri avversari e con gli archi e le frecce potevano colpire qualsiasi bersaglio. Avevano grande rispetto per ogni cosa esistente, erano- »   
« I pirati sono molto più interessanti: loro- »   
« Ehi, mi dispiace interrompere questa conversazione di alta cultura, ma mi deve venticinque sterline più spiccioli! » si intromette il tassista voltando la testa verso di loro.   
Sherlock estrae un biglietto da cinquanta sterline dalla tasca e lo caccia in mano all’uomo.   
Scendono entrambi e sono talmente immersi nella conversazione che nessuno dei due sente il richiamo l’uomo che cerca di dare il resto a Sherlock.

***

Quando John tornò a casa era in ritardo di un’ora rispetto a quanto aveva detto alla signora Hudson.   
Si sentiva un po’ in colpa verso la vecchia amica, ma adesso che c’era solo lui a portare a casa qualche soldo ogni straordinario era importante.   
Il silenzio che lo accolse lo prese alla sprovvista: di solito Sherry quando si trovava in compagnia di Molly o Harriet si comportava come un terremoto a due gambe; con la signora Hudson le cose andavano meglio, ma non ricordava una sola volta in cui aveva trovato la casa in quella perfetta tranquillità.   
« Signora Hudson! » chiamò, posando la sua borsa nell’ingresso. « La prego, mi dica che questa volta ha mangiato qualcosa. »   
La voce di Sherlock lo raggiunse dal salotto: « Nessuno di noi due aveva fame. »   
Il tono di voce era basso, molto più basso di quanto John era abituato a sentire, e si chiese perché.   
Subito dopo realizzò che Sherlock non aveva alcuna ragione di trovarsi in casa sua e spalancò la porta del salotto con rabbia improvvisa.   
La stanza era buia e John ebbe l’improvvisa, orrenda visione di suo figlio utilizzato per qualche esperimento scientifico.   
« Sta dormendo » spiegò Sherlock.   
« Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?! » sbottò John, cercando a tentoni l’interruttore e inondando la stanza di luce.   
Sherlock se ne stava seduto sul divano, immobile; la testa rossa di Sherry posava sulla sua coscia, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro regolare. Aveva le ginocchia strette al petto e con una mano stringeva la stoffa della camicia di Sherlock.   
John sbatté le palpebre, tanto quella scena gli parve anomala e priva di senso.   
« La signora Hudson aveva un impegno improrogabile, così ha mandato me. »   
« Ha mandato te » ripeté John, senza comprendere il senso della frase. « Ha completamente perso il cervello? _Tu_ che badi ad un bambino! »   
Il tono di voce di John probabilmente era molto vicino all’isterico, perché Sherry aprì un occhio assonnato e si svegliò, un po’ per la luce, un po’ per il suono della voce del padre.   
« Papà! » esclamò, portandosi a sedere e strusciandosi gli occhi con i pugni. « Mi sono divertito tanto oggi! »   
John deglutì e si guardò intorno nella stanza, certo di trovare qualche cosa di strano in giro – un cadavere magari, o segni di varie esplosioni. Ma la stanza era perfetta, così come l’aveva lasciata quella mattina.   
« Puoi anche andare adesso, Sherlock » disse John senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Perché non si decideva ad uscire dalla sua vita? Perché doveva sempre ritrovarselo tra i piedi?   
« Oh papà... non può rimanere a cena? »   
« No. Non può. »   
Sherlock si alzò e raccolse il cappotto che aveva lasciato appoggiato alla spalliera del divano, poi, mentre ancora stava indossando la sciarpa, superò John senza aggiungere una parola e si incamminò verso l’uscita.   
John chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. Si accorse solo in quel momento di aver stretto i pugni tanto forte da farsi quasi male.   
« Rimani seduto lì, tu » ordinò, rivolto al bambino, poi seguì Sherlock e lo raggiunse proprio quando aveva le dita strette sul pomello della porta, pronto ad uscire.   
« Perché mi stai facendo questo, Sherlock? » chiese alla sua schiena.   
Lo osservò voltarsi piano e spostare la sua attenzione dalla maniglia al volto di John.   
« Non sto facendo niente. »   
« Perché vuoi a tutti i costi tornare a far parte della mia vita? Dio, non ti ho chiesto mai niente, mai, nemmeno una volta. Ho sempre fatto quello che mi chiedevi, senza domandare spiegazioni, senza protestare. Perché hai voluto farmi questo? Per _cinque anni_ , Sherlock! »   
Lo vide deglutire e scorse sul suo volto qualcosa di improvviso e rapido che mai aveva visto prima, senso di colpa e dolore e tristezza, forse.   
« Non mi aspetto che tu capisca » disse Sherlock.   
« No. Certo. Come potrei capire, io, il normale, l’ordinario John Watson? Cristo! Ti credi ancora al di sopra di tutto il resto del mondo... almeno certe cose non cambiano mai. »   
Probabilmente le delusione e il disgusto erano dipinti a grandi tratti sul suo volto, perché gli occhi addolorati di Sherlock non lo mollarono nemmeno per un secondo.   
John capì che non c’era niente che potesse fare, niente che potesse dire, per allontanare quell’uomo dalla sua vita. E allo stesso tempo che non c’era niente che potesse fare Sherlock, per ricostruire quel rapporto interrotto cinque anni prima.   
Non sarebbero mai più stati coinquilini, o amici. Certe cose, quando sono rotte, rimangono rotte per sempre.   
« Vattene, per favore. »   
« John- »   
« Vattene. Soltanto... vattene. »   
E Sherlock se ne andò chiudendo piano la porta alle proprie spalle. John tornò ad occuparsi di suo figlio, con un nuovo pesante macigno sul petto, e scorse gli intelligenti occhi di Sherry che avevano spiato tutta la scena da uno spiraglio della porta.

*******

John non era tipo da portare rancore, o almeno non così a lungo, e proprio per questo dopo un solo mese dall’ultima volta che aveva visto e sentito Sherlock iniziava a smaniare dal desiderio di rincontrarlo.   
Non era normale, naturalmente – non dopo quello che gli aveva fatto passare – e tratteneva questo suo impulso con tutta la forza della sua determinazione.   
Non c’era motivo alcuno per cui dovesse perdonarlo. Nessun motivo logico, almeno.   
E oltretutto non riusciva a cancellare quel senso di colpa latente che portava costantemente i suoi pensieri verso Mary.   
Aveva chiesto il suo permesso per- per qualcosa, una sera in cui nelle sue vene circolava molto più alcool rispetto al sangue, e lei certo non aveva risposto.   
E quale domanda aveva fatto John?   
Certo, finché non fosse stato in grado di porla anche a se stesso non poteva certo sperare che sua moglie morta gli rispondesse.   
Prima di andarsene Mary gli aveva fatto promettere di rifarsi una vita.   
Ma John era abbastanza sicuro che la frase non implicasse “rifatti una vita a partire dal giorno del mio funerale quando il tuo pazzo ex-coinquilino tornerà in vita come per magia”. Decisamente no.   
E come se non bastasse, Sherlock continuava a inviargli sms.   
John li cancellava tutti. All’inizio nemmeno li leggeva, poi aveva ceduto alla sua stramaledetta curiosità e li cancellava solo dopo averli scorsi velocemente.   
Sherry ad ogni squillo di cellulare sollevava lo sguardo sul padre con occhi speranzosi, ma lo riabbassava immediatamente quando capiva che Sherlock non era stato perdonato.   
John era ancora sconvolto dalla velocità con cui suo figlio si era affezionato a Sherlock.   
Oggettivamente erano molto simili, ma se avesse dovuto decidere tra “si ameranno a prima vista” e “litigheranno per tutto il tempo” avrebbe scelto la seconda opzione.   
Invece così non era accaduto e, dopo quelle prime tre ore che Sherry aveva passato in compagnia del suo omonimo adulto, per qualche giorno aveva continuato a chiedere quando avrebbe rivisto Sherlock.   
John lo aveva pregato di smettere, ma come c’era da aspettarsi Sherry non aveva obbedito e una sera lo aveva scoperto a curiosare nel suo cellulare.   
Lo aveva mandato a letto senza cena ma dubitava che quella fosse una punizione adeguata, dato che suo figlio mangiava come un uccellino.   
Nonostante questi primi momenti di confusione, dopo una settimana le cose sembravano essere tornate alla normalità e Sherry aveva smesso di fare continue richieste.   
Quello che non aveva smesso tuttavia era il cervello di John, che non accennava a placarsi nemmeno un attimo, inserendo Sherlock quasi in ogni singolo pensiero che formulava.

Le cose cambiarono – non per merito di Sherlock, né per merito di John – una mattina di inizio ottobre, quando l’uomo, dirigendosi al lavoro dopo aver portato Sherry a scuola, si rese conto di aver lasciato il portafoglio sul tavolo della cucina.   
Sospirando afflitto si diresse verso casa, ben sapendo che anche quella mattina sarebbe arrivato in ritardo e che per una volta non avrebbe potuto dare la colpa alla sua scalmanata prole.   
Entrando nell’appartamento però ebbe una bella sorpresa, perché comodamente seduta nell’ingresso se ne stava una donna di circa settant’anni, elegantissima e curata, che aspettava con pazienza il suo ritorno.   
« Lei chi diavolo è?! » sbottò John, anche se ne aveva già una vaga idea.   
« Ha dimenticato il portafoglio, John. Questa mattina la tasca del suo cappotto sembrava più leggera del solito, non le pare? »   
I suoi timori furono confermati da quella frase. Cristo, ma perché a lui?   
« Che cosa vuole? »   
« Oh, ha capito chi sono. È molto più intelligente di quanto Mycroft ha cercato di farmi credere. »   
« Devo prenderlo per un complimento? »   
« Come preferisce. »   
John la superò e andò a cercare il proprio portafoglio, decidendo immediatamente che quella conversazione avrebbe avuto fine prima di iniziare.   
La signora lo seguì, sollevandosi dalla sedia in cui si era accomodata con innata eleganza.   
« Non mi riconosce, John? »   
John sospirò, annoiato. « Dovrei? »   
« In verità sì. »   
« Senta » sbottò all’improvviso, voltandosi e trovandosela a pochi centimetri di distanza. Ignorò quanto i suoi occhi somigliassero a quelli di Sherlock e continuò: « Ne ho abbastanza di tutto questo! Passi quella storia dell’orso di peluche, non voglio neanche parlarne, ma io la conosco solo sotto il nome di “mamma”, non so assolutamente niente di lei e non sono interessato a sapere niente, né ora, né mai.. »   
John non aveva mai avuto paura di una donna – nemmeno di Irene Adler, che forse era la donna più spaventosa che avesse mai conosciuto – ma quando la signora Holmes strinse le labbra e aggrottò le sopracciglia abilmente disegnate in quella che era una palese smorfia di disapprovazione, gli parve di tornare bambino, con sua madre che lo guardava dall’alto in basso pronta a punirlo per qualche marachella.   
« Solitamente sono una donna molto paziente, John Watson » disse con un tono di voce glaciale che fino a pochi secondi prima non aveva avuto. « Ma non le consiglio di scoprire quello di cui sono capace quando si tratta della felicità dei miei figli. Si sieda. »   
John obbedì, suo malgrado affascinato dalla trasformazione che i lineamenti di quella donna avevano subito nel giro di qualche secondo.   
Quella metamorfosi gli ricordò Sherlock e le sue mirabili interpretazioni di fronte a perfetti estranei.   
La signora Holmes si sedette a sua volta dopo qualche secondo, posando le mani in grembo, una sopra l’altra, e togliendosi il soprabito.   
Indossava un vestito blu scuro, rifinito con un ricamo sottile lungo le braccia. Era magra come un’acciuga e – John non avrebbe saputo usare un’altra parola per descriverla – _spigolosa_.   
« Ora! » esordì. « Parliamo un po’. »   
« Non si è nemmeno presentata » replicò John, un po’ per prendere tempo e un po’ perché era curioso di conoscere finalmente il nome della madre di Sherlock.   
« Naturalmente, le buone maniere avanti tutto. Il mio nome è Daralis Holmes ed è un piacere rivederla, sebbene le circostanze non siano delle migliori. »   
« Signora » la avvertì John, « le assicuro che _io_ non ho mai avuto il piacere, prima che lei decidesse di introdursi in casa mia. »   
« Evidentemente non ha buona memoria » rispose Daralis Holmes, incrociando le braccia e accomodandosi nella poltrona. « Certo, quel giorno non avevo questo nome, ma sono abbastanza sicura che con un piccolo sforzo la sua mente sarà in grado di ricollegarmi alla gentile signora che le diede il numero di telefono del dottor Dawson. »   
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio. Una nuvola andò a coprire il leggero sole autunnale che quel mattino aveva stranamente invaso la City e il volto della signora Holmes fu coperto dalla penombra calata nella stanza.   
John boccheggiò, troppo sconvolto per dire qualcosa di concreto.   
« Che- Che cosa significa? »   
« Significa che io e lei ci siamo già incontrati, cos’altro? Ma non perdiamo tempo, John. Io sono qui per Sherlock, non per fare due chiacchiere. Quello che voglio sapere è: per quanto tempo ancora ha intenzione di tenere il broncio al mio bambino? »   
Se l’affermazione precedente aveva lasciato John sconvolto, questa lo lasciò completamente allibito.   
« Tenere il cosa al suo _cosa_?! »   
« Ha capito alla perfezione. »   
« Credo che lei sia un attimo confusa: io ho quarantadue anni, Sherlock... non lo so con precisione, ma di sicuro più di cinque. E nessuno di noi due sta tenendo il broncio a nessuno. »   
Daralis fece un ampio sorriso. « E come lo spiega il fatto che lei stia ignorando completamente mio figlio nonostante lui abbia fatto di tutto per tornare nelle sue grazie? »   
« Nelle mie...? Santo Dio... » John si portò una mano al volto, fregandosi gli occhi. « Non c’è modo di evitare questa conversazione? »   
« Temo di no. »   
« Allora cominci a spiegarmi perché si è travestita per darmi il numero di una clinica privata. »   
Daralis sospirò, come se la cosa la stesse annoiando a morte. « Non è ovvio? »   
« Non per me. Deve avere pazienza, a differenza di tutti i membri della sua famiglia io sono una persona _normale_. »   
« D’accordo allora, l’ho fatto perché me lo ha chiesto Sherlock. »   
« Sherlock? »   
« Esatto. »   
« Sherlock le ha chiesto di darmi quel numero. Perché? »   
« Per aiutare lei e sua moglie, anche se al tempo vi limitavate a convivere. »   
John sbatté le palpebre, sentendosi sempre più confuso. « Ma che cosa ne sapeva Sherlock della malattia di mia moglie? »   
La signora Holmes lo guardò, il sincero stupore che si disegnava a grandi tratti sul suo volto. « Ma davvero non ha capito niente? » domandò.   
« Capito _cosa_? »   
« Riguardo a Sherlock: lui non se ne è mai andato, non realmente. È sempre stato qui, a controllarla, a vegliare su di lei, se vogliamo. Non l’aveva ancora capito? »   
John non rispose. Al suo cervello occorse un discreto lasso di tempo per comprendere quelle parole, per giungere all’inevitabile conclusione a cui nessuno lo aveva preparato.    
Cristo santo, come avrebbe potuto anche solo immaginare una cosa del genere?   
« Come diavolo avrei dovuto capirlo?! Non sono nemmeno certo di capire quello che sta cercando di dirmi! Dio...! »   
La donna si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare per la stanza, completamente a suo agio. John la seguì con lo sguardo, sentendosi come quando da ragazzo in classe seguiva il lento passeggiare di un professore mentre questo spiegava una lezione di storia.   
« Io e la mia famiglia abbiamo un certo talento per il teatro. Ci sappiamo confondere in mezzo alla folla senza nessun problema: indossando i panni di un qualsiasi personaggio acquisiamo anche la sua personalità, le sue debolezze, le sue paure, e tuttavia non perdiamo mai di vista il progetto finale, l’ultima scena, il calare del sipario.   
Oltre a fingere la sua morte per mantenerla in vita, Sherlock le è stato sempre vicino in questi cinque anni, ha spiato le sue mosse, si è preso cura di lei: come crede che sua moglie abbia potuto trovare un lavoro così ben retribuito in così poco tempo? E l’affitto della vostra casa? Non vi è sembrato estremamente vantaggioso quando avete firmato il contratto? Ha perfino cercato il padre biologico di suo figlio, per essere certo che non ricomparisse all’improvviso. Si è rivolto a me, quando per Mary Morstan sembravano non esserci più speranze, pregandomi di parlare con il dottor Dawson – un vecchio amico di famiglia – e di convincerlo ad accettarvi come pazienti. E la sua parcella non è stata così pesante come aveva creduto, non è vero? Ha fatto tutto questo, e molto altro, il mio bambino. »   
Si fermò per un attimo, proprio davanti alla finestra, osservando il viavai di macchine all’esterno. John, con i pensieri e i sentimenti che vorticavano dentro di lui come travolti da un improvviso uragano, avrebbe giurato di scorgere un principio di lacrime in quegli occhi.   
« Mai » continuò la donna imperterrita, « mai l’ho visto darsi tanta pena per qualcuno, mai l’ho visto legarsi con tanta violenza ad un altro essere umano. Lei non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto sia importante per mio figlio. Lei... un uomo così normale, ordinario, stupido... uno tra tanti. Eppure per qualche motivo deve essersi meritato l’amore di mio figlio. »   
Fece una pausa e poi si voltò di nuovo verso John, continuando: « Non mi fraintenda, non posso essere più felice di così: finalmente si è risvegliato in lui qualcosa che credevo perduto per sempre. Quello che non capisco è perché _lei_ si ostini a tenerlo a distanza, a respingerlo. Non le ha forse chiesto scusa? Che cosa dovrebbe fare in più? »   
John deglutì, incapace di produrre alcun suono. Si aggrappò ai braccioli della poltrona con forza, perché per qualche attimo gli sembrò che il pavimento stesse per aprirsi e risucchiarlo nel buio.   
« Ma perché- perché non è tornato prima? Perché? » la sua voce era un sussurro, tanto che si stupì quando vide la donna incrociare le braccia sul petto, aggrottando le eleganti sopracciglia. Evidentemente trovava la faccenda di un’ovvietà disumana, ma si apprestò a spiegargli anche quell’ultimo interrogativo.   
« John, mi dica la verità, lei che cosa farebbe se la persona di cui è innamorato si rifacesse una vita con qualcun altro credendola morto? Se avesse un figlio, una moglie, una bella casa, una vita piena... In tutta coscienza, lei avrebbe il coraggio di distruggere la felicità di quell’unica persona realmente in grado di renderla felice? »   
« Ma Sherlock... »   
« Sherlock è cambiato » furono le sue ultime, violente parole. « In infiniti, piccoli modi, Sherlock è cambiato. E dopo questa conversazione non riesco a capire come sia possibile che proprio _lei_ tra tutti sia riuscito nel miracolo. »   
John provò l’impulso improvviso di darle ragione, in quel caso e negli ulteriori e futuri casi. Quella donna faceva paura. Seriamente.   
« Temo di averle rubato fin troppo tempo, John » ecco che ritornava quella voce dolce e suadente che lo aveva accolto una buona mezz’ora prima.   
« No, io- devo solo... »   
« Spero di rivederla presto » concluse Daralis Holmes, indossando di nuovo il soprabito. « Non si scomodi. Conosco la strada. »   
John la osservò uscire dal salotto e dirigersi con passo sicuro verso la porta d’ingresso.   
Quando rimase da solo, seduto nella luce di una mattina d’ottobre insolitamente calda, John non seppe se sentirsi sollevato, arrabbiato, commosso o confuso.

***

« _John! Dove diavolo sei?_ »   
« Arrivo. »   
« _Accidenti, John! Non puoi mollarci adesso, lo sai che tra tre giorni-_ »   
« Lo so, scusa. Ho avuto un imprevisto. »   
Attimo di silenzio dall’altro capo del filo.   
« _John, è successo qualcosa a Sherry?_ »   
« No! No, niente del genere... solo- che ne dici se pranziamo insieme? »   
« _Mi stai facendo preoccupare._ »   
« Non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi. »

John aspettava, seduto al loro solito tavolo, cercando di dare un senso ai propri pensieri, sentendosi un idiota patentato, desiderando in modo incongruo di parlare con sua sorella, anche se lei si sarebbe limitata a dire “io te l’avevo detto” e sarebbe finita lì.   
Sospirò e ordinò un altro bicchiere di vino, nell’attesa. Di solito non beveva mai durante il giorno – soprattutto quando il pomeriggio lo avrebbe passato in ambulatorio – ma aveva _davvero_ bisogno di qualcosa di più forte dell’acqua.   
Sarah entrò, trafelata, la stoffa della maglietta che tirava sopra il pancione di cinque mesi. Si era sposata un anno prima e non vedeva l’ora di avere il primo figlio.   
Si precipitò al tavolo di John con la faccia da “dimmi che cosa è successo e farò di tutto per aiutarti” che John tanto apprezzava, ma della quale non c’era estrema necessità in quel caso, visto che l’unica cosa che sentiva il bisogno di fare era di parlare con qualcuno che fosse un po’ più addentro a quella faccenda.   
« Ciao » esordì lei. « Che cosa è successo? »   
John sollevò gli occhi sul suo volto, incredibilmente lieto di averla come amica. « Sherlock » disse, e la sua voce suonò incrinata persino alle sue orecchie.   
Sarah si sedette immediatamente, la preoccupazione sostituita dalla rabbia. « Che cosa ha fatto, stavolta? Credevo che fossi stato chiaro con lui. »   
« Le cose si sono fatte un po’ più complicate dall’ultima volta che ne abbiamo parlato. »   
« Oh, John... »   
John sollevò lo sguardo, colpito dal tono improvvisamente pietoso della sua voce.   
« Cosa? »   
« Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto, non credevo possibile che ti innamorassi di lui, _di nuovo_. »   
John la fissò a bocca aperta. « Non sono mai stato- non è questo il punto. Non hai nemmeno sentito quello che ho da dirti. »   
Sarah sospirò, spostandosi all’indietro e poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, quasi come se le parole che John stava per pronunciare le fossero perfettamente chiare.   
Be’, in tal caso avrebbe ricevuto una bella sorpresa.

« Che cosa hai da dire adesso? » domandò John, dopo averle spiegato la storia a grandi linee – perché a grandi linee la sapeva – e averla vista sempre più colpita e stupita e indignata man mano che tirava fuori le parole.   
« Che sono matti. Tutti, dal primo all’ultimo. E la più matta di tutti è quella donna... Dio, John, mi hai messo i brividi! E quella cosa dell’orsetto di peluche? »   
John scrollò le spalle. « Non ne ha parlato, ma sono abbastanza certo che Sherlock non c’entri niente. »   
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche minuto mentre il pranzo che avevano ordinato si freddava nei piatti senza che John lo avesse nemmeno toccato.   
« È innamorato di te. E non poco. »   
« Non utilizzerei questa parola, Sarah... » replicò John, giocherellando con una patata arrosto.   
« Perché? »   
John non rispose e scrollò di nuovo le spalle. Avrebbe potuto pensarci seriamente cinque anni prima, quando Mary non esisteva, quando Sherry non era entrato a far parte della storia, quando Sherlock era ancora vivo e non si era tramutato in quell’estraneo tutto da riscoprire.   
« Hai paura che sia vero. »   
« Cosa?! No! »   
« E invece sì, John. Hai paura che sia vero e non vuoi imbarcarti in questa cosa, Dio solo sa perché. »   
« Mia moglie è morta da poco più di un mese, Sarah! Non c’è nemmeno da discuterne. »   
« E allora perché me l’hai raccontato? Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? »   
Si guardarono per un lungo istante, poi John allungò una mano e spostò il piatto lateralmente, con una smorfia di disgusto. « Non lo so... volevo solo dirlo a qualcuno, immagino. »   
Sarah gli prese la mano all’improvviso, con una dolcezza nello sguardo che non vedeva rivolta a lui da moltissimo tempo. « Non lasciare che il senso di colpa ti impedisca di vivere la tua vita. »   
« Non sono io che dovrei sentirmi in colpa » replicò, ritirando la mano e poggiandosi alla sedia, improvvisamente a disagio.   
« John, che cosa avresti fatto se Sherlock fosse tornato... diciamo due anni fa, invece che dopo la morte di Mary? Ci hai pensato? »   
Scosse la testa: era un pensiero che si era affacciato molte volte alla sua mente ma ogni volta John lo aveva ricacciato indietro, perché davvero aveva il terrore di scoprire che per Sherlock sarebbe stato in grado di abbandonare una donna morente e un bambino che aveva bisogno di lui.   
« Non è tornato per evitarti una scelta. »   
« È una tua supposizione. »   
« Una supposizione plausibile, visto quello che ha cercato di fare per te e Mary in questi anni. È una cosa folle... voglio dire, travestirsi per poterti pedinare e farti avere dei soldi e tutte quelle cose... completamente fuori da ogni logica! Ma le ha fatte per un motivo, e credo proprio di sapere quale sia. E lo sai anche tu. » Fece una pausa cercando lo sguardo di John, che si perdeva ovunque nel ristorante per evitare di incontrare quello della ragazza. « Era questo che volevi sentirti dire, no? »   
John prese un lungo respiro. Era stanco di quella situazione, stanco e stufo. Avrebbe voluto mettere un punto fermo ai suoi sentimenti e alla sua vita, ma c’erano troppe cose in ballo: non era più da solo a giocare la sua partita. Con lui c’era anche Sherry, e non avrebbe permesso che il bambino soffrisse.   
« Non so più quello che avrei voluto sentirmi dire. Ad essere sinceri, non so più niente. »

***

E quel pomeriggio, mentre riportava Sherry a casa dopo un’intensa e proficua giornata di lavoro di cui ricordava ben poco, continuava a non sapere niente.   
« Papà, che cosa è successo? » domandò Sherry con l’intelligenza che lo contraddistingueva, o in generale che contraddistingue tutti i bambini quando si tratta di comprendere le preoccupazioni dei genitori.   
« Niente. Che cosa hai fatto a scuola? »   
Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise dicendo: « Niente. »   
« Perfetto, oggi abbiamo fatto le stesse cose. »   
Rimasero in silenzio, perché quando voleva Sherry sapeva essere un bambino molto silenzioso, fino alla porta di casa, che trovarono aperta.   
« Oh, no. Ancora! » sbottò John, francamente disturbato all’idea di trovarsi di nuovo Daralis Holmes seduta sulla sedia dell’ingresso.   
Ma sulla sedia dell’ingresso stava invece seduto Sherlock.   
Sherry si portò le mani alla bocca per nascondere l’ampio sorriso che sorse spontaneo sul suo volto, ma non disse niente.   
« Il mio appartamento mi informa di non farcela più ad essere scassinato dai membri della tua famiglia, Sherlock » esordì John dopo il primo istante di stupore.   
Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si tolse il cappotto, appendendolo insieme a quello di Sherry all’attaccapanni dietro di lui.   
« Che cosa ti ha detto mia madre? » domandò Sherlock, la voce aspra e fredda, gli occhi fissi su di lui come se temesse di vederlo scomparire all’improvviso.   
« Niente d’importante » mentì John, ben sapendo che Sherlock poteva scoprirlo in batter d’occhi, poi aggiunse: « Vai in camera tua a giocare, Sherry. »   
« Non voglio! » protestò subito il bambino.   
« Non ho intenzione di ripetertelo. »   
« Voglio stare qui a sentire! »   
« Non c’è niente da sentire, prenderemo soltanto un tè e poi Sherlock se ne andrà. »   
« Un tè? » domandò Sherlock allora, sollevando lo sguardo che si era momentaneamente spostato sul bambino.   
« Se non hai altri impegni... »   
« Voglio rimanere anche io a prendere il tè! » continuò Sherry imperterrito, ma nessuno più gli badava.   
« Nessun impegno, John. »   
« Bene, allora. »   
Sherry spostò lo sguardo da suo padre a Sherlock, indignato per essere così spudoratamente ignorato dai due adulti, e infine si aggrappò ai pantaloni di suo padre con le lacrime agli occhi e il moccio al naso: « Papààà! Voglio rimanere anche io! »   
John si riscosse, distogliendo lo sguardo dal sorriso sottile che Sherlock gli stava rivolgendo, e afferrò il bambino, sollevandolo da terra.   
« Sono mesi che non ti vedo fare più queste scene, hai intenzione di ricominciare adesso? »   
Ma Sherry sembrava completamente sordo alle proteste del padre e probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a piangere se il detective non avesse detto: « Se vai in camera tua, dopo ti darò una cosa che ti piacerà. »   
John spostò lo sguardo su di lui, allibito, e così fece anche il bambino, ma con gli occhi brillanti di curiosità. « Che cos’è? »   
« Deducilo. »   
Sherry smaniò per scendere a terra e John lo lasciò andare, osservando con stupore la dinamica che si stava istaurando tra quei due strani individui.   
Sherry strinse gli occhi e li passò una o due volte sulla figura di Sherlock, completamente assorto in chissà quali pensieri, dimentico del capriccio interrotto a metà.   
« Lo so! Lo so! » gridò infine, esaltatissimo.   
« Bene, lo vedremo quando starò per andarmene » replicò Sherlock con tutta calma e John fu certo di aver notato una punta di divertimento nei suoi tratti.   
« Farò il bravo, lo giuro! » si affrettò a promettere il piccolo, aggrappandosi al lungo cappotto di Sherlock.   
« I bravi bambini non si aggrappano ai vestiti degli adulti » lo redarguì John a quel punto. « Vai in camera tua, adesso. »   
Sherry schizzò al piano di sopra, saltellando come un grillo, e chiuse con forza la porta della propria stanza, come a rimarcare che si stava comportando proprio come suo padre voleva.   
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio in cui John evitò accuratamente di mostrare il suo sorriso. Avrebbe voluto farcela a non essere improvvisamente felice, ma non riuscì a cancellarsi dalla faccia quella stupida espressione di gioia che non aveva alcun senso di esistere.   
Andarono in cucina, dove Sherlock si tolse il cappotto e si sedette al tavolo, guardandosi intorno.   
John immaginò che solo guardando l’ambiente ci fossero moltissime conclusioni a cui Sherlock sarebbe giunto riguardo alla sua vita. Poi ricordò che probabilmente Sherlock conosceva tutto riguardo alla sua vita e rischiò di far cadere il barattolo dello zucchero.   
« Mi dispiace per mia madre » disse all’improvviso.   
« È una donna... particolare. »   
« Particolarmente spaventosa. »   
John smise di armeggiare ai fornelli e si voltò, mentre il bollitore compiva il suo dovere. « Ti somiglia » disse.   
Sherlock roteò gli occhi. « Non posso considerarlo un complimento. Che cosa ti ha detto? »   
« Credevo che tu sapessi sempre tutto » replicò John.   
La situazione era strana, anomala, come se la stessero vivendo attraverso un vetro o come se le parole giungessero in ritardo all’orecchio, una sorta di eco continua.   
Era così strano averlo davanti, in carne ed ossa, così _reale._   
Sherlock parve punto sul vivo dalla sua ultima affermazione e strinse le labbra. « Non quando si tratta di mia madre. »   
« Ha detto, pressappoco: “Voglio che la smetta di tenere il broncio al mio bambino”. »   
Sherlock lo guardò sgranando gli occhi e John notò con profondo stupore che le sue guance pallide si stavano colorando di rosso.   
« Non è vero. »   
« Ti assicuro che è verissimo » replicò John, trattenendo un sorriso.   
« È stata qui ventisette minuti. Non può averti detto solo quello. »   
Il bollitore scelse quel momento per avvertire che l’acqua era pronta e John poté glissare su quell’affermazione che sottintendeva una domanda ben precisa, preparando le tazze di tè.   
Ricordava ancora perfettamente come Sherlock prendesse il tè e la cosa non lo stupì per niente.   
« Senti, se sei così interessato, perché non lo chiedi a tua madre? »   
« Non- non abbiamo quel che si dice un buon rapporto. Non come quello che hai tu con il bambino, almeno. »   
« Ha un nome, Sherlock. »   
« Lo so. »   
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche attimo, ognuno concentrato sul ruotare il cucchiaino nella propria tazza, poi John si schiarì la gola, incerto. « Non sarà come prima, Sherlock. »   
« Chiaramente. »   
« E non è solo per via di Sherry... sono passati- »   
« Cinque anni e mezzo, lo so. »   
Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e John per un attimo vi poté leggere tutta una serie di informazioni che mai prima di allora gli era capitato di cogliere in lui: tenerezza, sopra a tutti gli altri sentimenti, ma anche desiderio, paura, affetto.    
Si sentì inondato di una responsabilità per la quale non era pronto e deglutì, a disagio, il tè che si freddava nella tazza, il panico che si faceva strada nel suo petto.   
Aveva paura di quello che provava per Sherlock, paura di poter soffrire di nuovo, tutto da capo, tutto come una volta.   
« In tutto questo tempo- »   
« Sherlock, io non- »    
Si parlarono sopra, come due ragazzini imbarazzati, e fu quello sguardo complice che si lanciarono dopo – risero come era successo secoli prima, a Buckingham Palace – che fece capire a John che qualsiasi cosa avesse tentato per evitarlo, ormai c’era caduto dentro con tutte le scarpe.   
« Vuoi dirmi che cosa hai portato per Sherry? » domandò poi, ancora incredulo che Sherlock potesse pensare di regalare qualcosa a qualcuno.   
Lui fece un sorrisetto e lo guardò con quell’aria di superiorità a cui John era così abituato. Dio, se gli era mancato.   
« Niente di niente. Solo un gioco. »   
« Tu non fai _giochi_. Non con i bambini almeno... e a proposito, non mi avevi mai detto che ti piacciono i bambini! »   
Sherlock sorseggiò il suo tè con tutta calma. « Ma infatti li detesto. Sono inutili. »   
« Però Sherry ti piace » replicò John, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.   
« Non è quel che si dice un bambino normale. È intelligente. »   
« Perché i bambini normali sono stupidi » convenne John, una punta di ironia che il compagno non colse, o più probabilmente decise di ignorare.   
« Oh, sai, tutte quelle sciocchezze, Babbo Natale, il Coniglio Pasquale, la cicogna, il Topino dei Denti... Chiunque sa che non sono reali, ma i bambini ci credono. »   
« Si chiama _fantasia_ , Sherlock. _Immaginazione_. »   
« Io ho molta immaginazione. Nel mio lavoro è essenziale. »   
John sorrise, pensando che quella conversazione avrebbe potuto benissimo aver avuto luogo cinque anni prima, a Baker Street, in un giorno di calma piatta. « Non è proprio la stessa cosa... » commentò con tono pacato. « L’immaginazione dei bambini è qualcosa di immenso e incomprensibile. »   
Sherlock si bloccò all’improvviso nel gesto di portare la tazza al volto e spostò il suo sguardo su John.   
Quasi sentì gli ingranaggi del suo cervello fare “click”: gli occhi brillavano di interesse e aspettativa, per un attimo smisero di guardare John e se ne andarono molto lontano, in un luogo della sua mente che a John sarebbe sempre stato precluso.   
« Sherlock- »   
« Chiaro. Quasi _palese_ , direi... Vedi, John! Sapevo di aver bisogno di te! » poi si alzò e schizzò via.   
Non ci fu altro modo per descrivere la sua precipitosa fuga: afferrò il cappotto e quasi corse verso la porta, uscendo a precipizio dall’appartamento.   
John lo fissò a bocca aperta, incredulo, senza avere nemmeno il tempo di alzarsi.   
L’unica cosa che trovò intelligente fare fu affacciarsi alla finestra. Sherlock era fermo in mezzo alla strada, cercando di catturare un taxi. Sollevò la testa verso di lui e sorrise, gridando: « Grazie, John! »   
Immaginò di avere involontariamente condotto la mente di Sherlock alla risoluzione di un caso in cui era invischiato, grazie ad una serie di parole accidentali, come spesso era successo negli anni precedenti. Il familiare senso di soddisfazione lo colse del tutto impreparato, ma lo fece sorridere.   
« Hai promesso di darmi un regalo! » giunse la vocetta acuta di Sherry dal piano di sopra.   
Ma Sherlock era già infilato dentro al taxi che stava ripartendo e non rispose.   
Nell’ora successiva John fu costretto ad avere a che fare con un bambino capriccioso e arrabbiato, e a nulla valse la spiegazione che diede: “devi farci l’abitudine, lui è fatto così”. Perché in effetti fino ad allora l’unico che era riuscito a fare l’abitudine alle fughe improvvise, ai concerti di violino nel cuore della notte, ai silenzi lunghi e spossanti, alle occhiate di superiorità, era stato – e iniziava a pensare che sarebbe stato per sempre – soltanto John.   
Ma c’erano anche i lati positivi: la profonda familiarità, i sorrisi complici, la comprensione pressoché istantanea... tutte cose da riscoprire, in modo diverso, nuovo e affascinante, proprio come Sherlock sapeva essere. E infine quel sentimento nuovo, quel desiderio nato da poco, quel bisogno sottile e costante, tutte cose delle quali John ormai non poteva di più fare a meno.   
E pensare che era bastata una chiacchierata con una vecchia madre isterica e preoccupata!

 

 

 

 

Note Finali:  
John Watson e il ritorno di Mamma Holmes. Brrrr.  
E siccome mi è stato chiesto, confermo che Daralis è un nome realmente esistente, così come sono nomi realmente esistenti quelli di Mycroft e di Sherlock. Un po' antiquati tutti e tre, immagino, ma esistenti.

Gente, manca un solo capitolo. Dio, mi sto commuovendo da sola. Che cosa patetica.  



	6. 6

**Noticina:** Prima di cominciare, visto che vi apprestate a leggere l’ultimo capitolo, ci tengo a dire principalmente questo: la mia Beta.   
A volte mi chiedo come ho fatto a vivere senza una Beta per tanti anni. Gente fatevi una Beta perché le Beta sono un amore.    
Quante volte sto ripetendo Beta? Tante, sì. La mia Beta mi direbbe di trovare un sinonimo. Io allora cancellerei la parola perché il sinonimo non ho voglia di trovarlo.   
E probabilmente la punteggiatura di questa nota è un macello, perché io con le virgole ho dei problemi seri. Non andiamo proprio d’accordo.   
Menomale che c’è la mia Beta.   
Quanto è bella la mia Beta?   
Ah, la mia Beta si chiama Geilie, ed è anche un’eccellente autrice, quindi filate a leggere le sue belle storie. <3

**Capitolo VI**

I successivi due mesi trascorsero rapidi e febbrili.   
John e Sherlock si incontravano spesso durante la settimana, sempre fuori casa, sempre in posti affollati. Se John ci avesse riflettuto davvero si sarebbe reso conto che in tutto quel lasso di tempo non c’era stato un solo momento in cui fossero rimasti soli, _davvero_ soli.   
Aveva cercato di capire il perché di questa paura latente, il perché di questi passi leggeri in avanti quando tutti i muri da abbattere erano quasi distrutti, quando ogni barriera poteva essere superata con un piccolo salto, quando la rabbia aveva lasciato il posto all’accettazione e l’amicizia aveva ceduto all’amore.   
Si era messo a pensare e aveva trovato una serie di motivi per cui la paura lo stava bloccando: Mary era sempre lì, pronta ad accusarlo – come nella realtà probabilmente non avrebbe mai fatto – di averla tradita, di non averla mai amata veramente; c’era quel panico buio e intenso che John non aveva cuore di sondare, quei primi mesi in cui l’unica certezza era stata la morte di Sherlock, c’erano tutte quelle cose non dette, le domande non poste, le risposte che non sarebbero mai arrivate. E infine c’era quella responsabilità immane che lo vedeva come primo ed unico amore di un sociopatico iperattivo. John non era proprio certo di saper gestire quel ruolo, non era proprio certo di riuscire a non fare del male a Sherlock e non era proprio certo che il _suo_ cuore avrebbe retto.   
Tra tutti i dubbi che potevano sorgergli riguardo a una sua possibile relazione con Sherlock, di certo nessuno aveva a che fare con Sherry, perché il bambino non era mai stato così tanto a suo agio con un adulto in tutta la sua breve vita.   
John li vedeva impegnarsi in conversazioni al limite del logico, sugli argomenti più svariati, dalla fisica quantistica – ma davvero suo figlio capiva quella roba?! – al metodo migliore per avvicinarsi a un alveare senza essere punti dalle api.   
Non era mai stato in grado di fornire al cervello di Sherry abbastanza nutrimento e Sherlock sembrava invece la persona adatta a quel compito. Certo era però che mai gli avrebbe lasciato in custodia il figlio, dato che entrambi erano capacissimi di dimenticarsi di mangiare per due giorni di seguito.   
Fu un periodo caotico, dunque, in cui i due uomini girarono l’uno attorno all’altro in attesa di qualcosa che rompesse una staticità nella quale entrambi non riuscivano più a resistere, ma della quale non sembravano poter fare a meno.   
Furono necessari un parto improvviso e inaspettato, una deduzione quanto mai fuori luogo, un bambino iperattivo e tutta la proverbiale pazienza di John per arrivare molto vicini alla fine di questa storia.

***

È domenica mattina e Sherlock sta finendo di esaminare una scena del crimine.   
Ragazzo, quindici anni, rapporto sessuale non consensuale pre-mortem, soffocamento, rapporto sessuale post-mortem.   
Tracce di liquore sulle labbra, abbordato fuori da un pub, troppo giovane per entrare, inizialmente era consenziente. Conclusione: l’assalitore è di bell’aspetto, giovane, meno di trent’anni, sposato a giudicare dai lividi sul collo della vittima.   
« È il secondo omicidio di questo tipo in due settimane » dice Lestrade. Lui non guarda il cadavere, la Donovan non guarda il cadavere, nessuno dei poliziotti attorno a Sherlock ha il coraggio di guardare il cadavere.   
John saprebbe mantenere il controllo, pensa Sherlock.   
Si solleva dalla posizione accucciata che ha tenuto fino ad allora. « Bianco, tra i venticinque e i trent’anni, massimo trentadue, sposato, la moglie è in attesa di un figlio o in procinto di partorire. Viene da fuori città, un paesino nei dintorni di Londra, immagino. Sarò più preciso una volta analizzate le tracce dei pneumatici sulle quali avete provveduto tutti a camminare. »   
La pelle del ragazzino è bianca e screziata di rosso, un contrasto crudele con la terra del cantiere edile dove è stato ritrovato. Sherlock cerca delle impronte mentre Lestrade si annota le sue parole. Inutile: il terreno è troppo secco, non piove da cinque giorni.   
Sherlock osserva i riccioli ambrati del ragazzo – sostanza nera appiccicata ai capelli – pensa improvvisamente a Sherry, scuote la testa e torna a concentrarsi sulle cose importanti.   
Il cellulare squilla. John.   
« _Ho bisogno di te._ »   
Parole che Sherlock vuole sentirsi dire da quando è tornato, ma in quel particolare caso il senso è un po’ diverso.   
« Per cosa? »   
« _Sarah è entrata in travaglio con due mesi di anticipo._ »   
« E allora? »   
« _Devo andare in ospedale, Bill potrebbe avere bisogno di me_. »   
« Perché? »   
« _Perché... per un minimo di conforto, Sherlock!_ »   
Tono indignato di quando le cose sono semplici e Sherlock non capisce, mentre è palese che le cose siano state trasformate da semplici in complesse.   
« E allora? »   
« _Ho bisogno di qualcuno che badi a Sherry._ »   
Sottofondo: « _Io non ho bisogno di qualcuno che badi a me!_ »   
« Chiedi alla Signora Hudson. Sono impegnato. »   
« _La signora Hudson è fuori città, mia sorella è fuori città, la baby-sitter è fuori città, Molly è fuori città. Sono tutti fuori da questa benedetta città._ »   
« Tu hai paura che uccida tuo figlio. Non chiederesti mai a me. »   
« _Sono con le spalle al muro, Sherlock._ »   
Lancia un’occhiata al cadavere del ragazzino, Lestrade si sta spazientendo, non può deludere di nuovo John.   
« D’accordo, dammi dieci minuti ».

Dieci minuti non sono nemmeno lontanamente sufficienti per risolvere quel caso. Non lo dice a Lestrade, ma per risolvere quel caso c’è purtroppo bisogno di un’altra vittima. La prima aveva ventitre anni, la seconda quindici e nemmeno un accenno di barba. Capire se si ha davanti uno stupratore seriale e necrofilo oppure un pedofilo e necrofilo.   
Pensare a Sherry non aiuta. Pensare a Sherry e John è inutile e pericoloso, distrae, trascina via brandelli di cervello da utilizzare in modo proficuo. Suo fratello aveva ragione quando diceva che curarsi degli altri, soffrire, non è un vantaggio.   
Ma ormai è troppo tardi, no?   
I sentimenti sono un difetto chimico di cui adesso non è più in grado di fare a meno.   
John apre la porta tre secondi dopo che Sherlock ha suonato il campanello. Già pronto per uscire, ansioso. Sherry è in piedi dietro di lui, è contento di vederlo ma arrabbiato col padre: non vuole essere controllato.   
« Devo scappare » dice John e gli tocca un braccio stringendo appena le dita. Contatto fisico. Sherlock ne vuole ancora, ne vuole sempre ancora quando si tratta di John. Mai successo prima.   
« Il pranzo è già pronto, basterà metterlo nei piatti. Siete in grado di ricordarvelo? »   
Sherlock gli lancia un’occhiataccia. Non dovrebbe essere lì. Dovrebbe essere ad analizzare un cadavere all’obitorio, forse due cadaveri. Dovrebbe scoprire che cosa è la sostanza nera e vischiosa attaccata ai capelli rossi del ragazzino.   
Passa una mano tra i capelli altrettanto rossi di Sherry mentre questo distoglie lo sguardo da John, senza salutarlo, imbronciato.   
Gli piace, il bambino. Non si comporterà con Sherry nello stesso modo in cui Mycroft si comportava con lui, non lo allontanerà dalla sua parte più umana. Hanno lo stesso nome, ma sono diversi, in infiniti, infiniti modi.   
« Vuoi sentire la mia musica preferita? » gli domanda Sherry all’improvviso. Sherlock alza gli occhi: è passata mezz’ora in cui né lui né il bambino si sono mossi, lui intento a navigare tra i suoi pensieri, il piccolo intento a sfogliare uno dei suoi libri sugli indiani.   
« Sì » dice Sherlock, ma non ascolterà. Deve pensare: ha già visto quel colore nero, brillante, appiccicoso... se solo avesse potuto avvicinarsi e annusare, prenderne un campione.   
La Sonata N°2 in LA minore di Bach si sparge in tutta la casa all’improvviso e all’improvviso è impossibile pensare al caso, perché quella è la musica che Sherlock ha lasciato per John.   
Distrazione, distrazione, distrazione. Tutto è una continua fonte di distrazione, persino l’odore di John che aleggia per quella casa è una distrazione.   
Si passa una mano sugli occhi e si distende sul divano, raggomitolando le gambe contro il petto, come un gatto.   
Sherry gli è accanto in pochi secondi, la sua voce sovrasta la musica e interrompe l’incantesimo.    
« Stai male? »   
« No » e non è nemmeno una bugia. Non sta male, è solo un continuo infinito disagio, un pensiero fisso, un tarlo che scava nella sua mente.   
« Vuoi che spenga? Non ti piace? »   
No. Sì. No. Niente è chiaro, niente è più limpido. Le cose erano semplici quando John credeva ancora nella sua morte. Adesso a Sherlock sembra di camminare costantemente sulle uova e non riesce più a chiudere la mente nei suoi compartimenti stagni.   
Sherry spegne la musica comunque e a Sherlock sembra di respirare un po’ meglio. Arriva un sms di Lestrade con le ultime novità. Niente che non avesse già notato. Noioso.   
Il bambino lo guarda preoccupato e Sherlock gli restituisce uno sguardo apatico. « Sei triste » dice alla fine. « È per colpa di papà? »   
E se c’è una cosa che Sherlock è arrivato a comprendere dopo sei lunghi anni è che no, non è colpa di John. Non è quasi mai colpa di John.   
E quindi dice la verità: « Non è colpa di nessuno. »   
Sherry si limita a guardarlo, poi gli prende la mano e la stringe tra le sue piccole dita. Un gesto che lui da bambino mai si sarebbe sognato di fare.    
È stranamente confortante e questo lo preoccupa.   
« Vuoi portarmi al parco? » gli domanda allora. « Ti faccio conoscere i miei amici. »   
« Hai degli amici? »    
Diversi sì, molto diversi.   
« Solo una, ma ti piacerà... assomiglia un po’ alla mia mamma. »   
Sherlock fa un sorrisetto e si solleva dalla posizione accucciata che ha mantenuto fino ad allora, la musica che risuona ancora da qualche parte nella sua mente. È in grado di chiuderla fuori adesso. Adesso ce la può fare.   
Escono allora, e non pensava che un bambino avrebbe mai potuto indurlo ad accompagnarlo al parco, ma evidentemente ha ancora molto di cui stupirsi, nella vita.   
Il pranzo, ovviamente, giace dimenticato sul tavolo della cucina, coperto dalla pellicola trasparente inumidita dal calore, e nessuno dei due Sherlock avanza l’ipotesi di mangiare qualcosa prima di uscire di casa.

Il parco alle tre del pomeriggio di una domenica di luglio è affollato di bambini e genitori. Palese che ci siano molti compagni di scuola di Sherry.   
Sherlock si siede su una panchina e non raccomanda al bambino di non allontanarsi. È superfluo. Non lo perderà di vista. In pieno giorno non potrà succedere niente, ma è sempre bene essere prudenti. Buone probabilità che l’assassino sia ancora in città.   
Sherry torna da lui dopo essersi avventurato nel parco giochi per pochi minuti e si porta dietro una bambina bionda e pallida con le trecce e l’aria felice. Si tengono per mano.   
Sherlock non ricorda di aver mai tenuto per mano nessuno, tranne sua madre, forse.   
« Lui è il mio amico, Sherlock Holmes » dice, appena sono abbastanza vicini.   
« Ha il tuo stesso nome » commenta la bambina. Un particolare da cui si può evincere molto, e lei non sembra affatto in grado di farlo.   
« Lei è la mia fidanzata » esordisce Sherry, evidentemente fiero di sé. « Si chiama Julia. »   
La bambina allunga una mano, senza imbarazzo, e Sherlock si trova a stringergliela. Fidanzata.   
« Da quanto tempo siete fidanzati? »   
« Da sempre » spiega Julia con cipiglio regale. « Abbiamo anche un figlio. Ora non posso presentartelo, perché l’abbiamo appena sotterrato laggiù, come in un funerale. »   
« Davvero interessante » commenta Sherlock.   
« Adesso andiamo a studiare le formiche » lo informa il bambino con allegria. « Le cataloghiamo e scopriamo chi è la regina. »   
Un pensiero inaspettato gli attraversa la mente: Julia è la “John” di Sherry.   
Ed è quando i due bambini si allontanano, sempre mano nella mano, che il cellulare di Sherlock suona e lui si ritrova a leggere un messaggio di John.   
_“Siete ancora vivi?”_   
Risponde rapido, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. “ _Siamo al parco. – SH_ ”   
Pochi attimi e giunge la replica: “ _Non hai risposto alla domanda. Mezz’ora e vi raggiungo. Dove siete di preciso?_ ”   
“ _Colonia di formiche – SH_ ”   
“ _Questo sì che è molto utile. Mi arrangerò_.”   
La conversazione si interrompe così. Lui riporta la sua attenzione sul bambino e lo scorge disteso a terra a pancia in sotto, le mani a sostenere il mento e gli occhi che seguono l’invisibile percorso di decine di formiche.   
Sherlock si rilassa e lascia che la sua mente vaghi sul caso di omicidio. Il modus operandi non è nuovo e lui deve concentrarsi per riuscire a ricordare quando e dove è già accaduto.   
Dopotutto, in mezz’ora che cosa mai potrebbe succedere?

***

A John in effetti non occorse molto per capire quale parte del parco fosse  quella interessata dalla presenza di suo figlio e di un baby-sitter psicolabile.   
Quella in cui stava avvenendo una rissa.   
Si avvicinò praticamente correndo, chiedendosi perché – Signore Iddio, perché?! – avesse pensato di affidare Sherry a Sherlock Holmes. Doveva essere del tutto fuori di sé quando aveva composto il numero del detective.   
Sherlock stava trattenendo Sherry per una spalla, mentre il bambino mostrava i pugni a un compagno più grande, fieramente eretto accanto a una signora in jeans e camicetta. Suo figlio aveva la maglietta sporca di terra e, oddio, sangue?   
« Dovrebbe tenere a bada suo figlio, signore! » esclamò indignata la donna.   
« Non è mio figlio » protestò laconicamente Sherlock. « E a essere onesti non è nemmeno stato lui a cominciare. »   
« Ha distrutto il nostro formicaio! E ha fatto del male a Julia! » sbraitò allora Sherry, prendendo la rincorsa per saltare di nuovo addosso al bambino.   
« Sherry! » gridò John incredulo davanti a quella scena.   
Si voltarono entrambi verso di lui e per un attimo John non seppe chi dei due avesse lo sguardo più colpevole.   
 « Papà! »   
« John! »   
« Ah... » fece la signora – John la conosceva di vista – spostando il suo sguardo adesso indagatore tra lui e Sherlock. « Sa che suo figlio ha quasi staccato un occhio al mio? »   
« Ha cominciato lui! » ribadì il bambino incriminato, schiacciandosi contro Sherlock, come se lui fosse l’unico in grado di proteggerlo dall’ira paterna.   
« Sherry... non- »   
« Questo non succederebbe » lo interruppe una voce maschile, baritonale e secca per il troppo fumo, « se i bambini venissero cresciuti all’interno di famiglie equilibrate. »   
« Oh, Edward... sei qui. Dì qualcosa tu per favore. »   
Ed ecco che alla felice combriccola, oltre a tutti i curiosi raggruppatisi attorno,  si aggiungeva il marito della signora, nonché padre del bambino ingiustamente picchiato. Il quale, vista la presenza del padre, pensò bene di cominciare a piangere.    
« Sei un piagnone! » gridò Sherry. « Picchi le bambine e poi piangi per un paio di pizzicotti! »   
Sherlock fu lesto a piazzargli una mano davanti al volto, coprendogli praticamente tutta la faccia per evitare che aggiungesse ulteriori parole.   
« Ecco » disse l’uomo, lasciando che la moglie prendesse il proprio piangente figlio tra le braccia e lo consolasse a dovere. « È esattamente questo che intendevo. Ecco perché non vi dovrebbe essere permesso di adottare. Non è un vero legame famigliare. »   
« Credo » replicò John con tono freddo “che ci sia un malinteso”, “che abbia preso un granchio”, “che non abbia compreso la situazione”.   
« Credo » riprese con più forza, « di essere _io_ l’unico a potermi permettere di giudicare la mia famiglia. »   
Sherlock si voltò verso di lui di scatto, come se lo avessero trafitto con un ago. I suoi occhi azzurri si ancorarono a quelli di John senza concedergli alcuna via di scampo. Se c’era bisogno di un’ulteriore prova, ebbene, era appena stata fornita a tutti.   
« Inoltre » esordì la voce di Sherlock senza che i suoi occhi si spostassero dal volto contratto di John, « lei per primo non è in grado di giudicare quando un legame famigliare sia solido, visto che ha raggiunto qui la sua famiglia dopo aver tradito sua moglie con un'altra donna. »   
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e il brusio che li circondava si acquietò. Tutta l’attenzione era rivolta a lui e Sherlock si guardò intorno.   
« Andiamo, anche un bambino l’avrebbe capito! » esclamò l’uomo, liberando finalmente Sherry dalla sua presa e iniziando a gesticolare. John stava per dire qualcosa, imporgli il silenzio, evitare di peggiorare la situazione, ma qualcosa nel volto dell’irreprensibile Edward-omofobo-padre-di-famiglia glielo impedì.   
« Ha gli abiti sgualciti, come se si fosse rivestito in gran fretta » iniziò a spiegare stancamente Sherlock, sordo alla debole protesta allibita che l’uomo aveva iniziato a rivolgergli. La moglie lo osservava con le labbra strette a contratte. « Sul colletto della camicia è ben visibile una macchia di rossetto, è fresca, non più di due ore fa. Potrebbe essere stata lasciata da sua moglie, certo, ma sua moglie in questo momento non porta il rossetto. Potrebbe esserselo tolto, ma allora perché è possibile vedere una macchia di rossetto più vecchia, sbiadita, ma indubitabilmente di un colore diverso rispetto a quella più recente? Le donne non cambiano facilmente colore di rossetto e sua moglie sembra una signora abitudinaria, dato che porta sempre vostro figlio a giocare nello stesso parco ogni domenica. Dunque, due macchie di rossetto di colori diversi? Due donne, chiaro. E a giudicare dall’espressione di sua moglie... la cosa non le è nuova signora, mi sbaglio? Dunque non venga a parlare a noi di legame famigliare, quando la sua stessa famiglia è sull’orlo della rovina. »   
Poi si voltò verso John con un sorrisetto, aspettandosi il consueto sguardo di approvazione e orgoglio, sentimenti che – era più che evidente – John sentiva montare dentro di sé insieme a un indescrivibile, incontenibile desiderio di baciarlo, lì, subito, davanti a tutti.   
Ma quel momento di distrazione da parte di entrambi diede al signor Edward il tempo e il modo di scaricare tutta la propria rabbia e frustrazione in un pugno che andò a colpire in pieno il volto di Sherlock. L’ennesimo che il detective si trovava ad incassare da quando era ritornato alla vita.   
Sì, decisamente quello era il modo migliore per insegnare a tutti i bambini le fondamentali regole della convivenza civile e della non violenza.

***

  
« Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi fare a botte con gli altri bambini? » disse John un’ora dopo, quando tutti e tre erano comodamente seduti sul taxi e il labbro di Sherlock aveva smesso di sanguinare. Tra lui e il bambino sembrava che avessero fatto visita a un mattatoio, ma quando John aveva scoperto che il sangue sulla maglietta di Sherry era praticamente tutto del suo avversario si era tranquillizzato.   
« E tu... si può sapere come ti è venuto in mente di sparare a zero in quel modo? »   
« Non ho sparato a zero, ho detto solo la verità. »   
« Cristo Santo, Sherlock... credevo che ormai avessi capito quando è il caso di stare zitto. »   
« Siamo una famiglia adesso? » domandò Sherry a voce alta.   
Il bambino era seduto tra di loro ed entrambi abbassarono gli occhi su di lui, per poi guardarsi, imbarazzati.   
« No » disse Sherlock. « Niente del genere. »   
« Oh... ok. »   
Rimasero in silenzio per il resto del viaggio, John guardava fuori dal proprio finestrino e dal riflesso sul vetro capì che anche Sherlock stava facendo lo stesso. Sherry in mezzo a loro osservava la punta delle proprie scarpe come se in essa fosse racchiusa chissà quale verità.

Entrarono in casa quando il sole stava tramontando e John spedì immediatamente Sherry al piano di sopra, affinché iniziasse a prepararsi per il bagno. Evidentemente il bambino aveva capito di essere nei guai, perché non aspettò che il padre ripetesse l’ordine e si avviò a testa bassa lungo le scale.   
John si portò due dita a massaggiare le tempie, sfibrato e stanco.   
« Vado » disse Sherlock, dietro di lui. Non aveva ancora chiuso la porta e John lo fece al posto suo: strinse le dita sopra quelle del detective ancora aggrappate alla maniglia e accompagnò la porta.   
« Non avresti dovuto fare a pugni. »   
« Non ho fatto a pugni, John. »   
« No, sei solo stato picchiato pesantemente da un idiota. Vieni, ho del disinfettante. »   
Sherlock scosse la testa. « Non è necessario, » disse, ma poi lo seguì comunque, nella penombra della cucina.   
Ci volle poco a John per recuperare dalla propria borsa l’occorrente. Il labbro di Sherlock si stava gonfiando e doveva far male, ma a lui non sembrava importare.   
« Faccio da solo. »    
« Non essere sciocco, non ci sono due bagni in questa casa e non ho altri specchi a portata di mano. »   
Sherlock si appiattì al muro quando John si avvicinò con il cotone imbevuto di disinfettante. Stava per ordinargli di sedersi, e per imporre a se stesso un minimo di contegno – era un medico, accidenti! La priorità era curare il paziente, non baciarlo! – quando Sherlock domandò: « Ci credi davvero? »   
« A cosa? » fece John, lieto che ci fosse qualcosa di concreto a cui pensare che non fossero le labbra di Sherlock, gli occhi di Sherlock, i capelli di Sherlock.   
« A ciò che hai detto a quell’uomo. »   
« Che cosa avrei detto? »   
_Credo di essere_ io _l’unico a potermi permettere di giudicare la mia famiglia.  
_ « Lo sai, John. »   
Lo vide stringere gli occhi quando il cotone gli toccò il taglio su labbro e, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo volto, rispose: « Sei il più grande investigatore del paese. Potresti dedurlo. »   
« Non sono più in grado di dedurre niente quando si tratta di te. »   
John si bloccò.   
L’ultima, sottile, leggerissima barriera crollò con le parole di Sherlock. Lasciò cadere a terra il batuffolo di cotone e con estrema lentezza posò entrambe le mani ai lati del volto di Sherlock. La punta delle sue dita si nascose tra i capelli dell’uomo, i palmi aperti sulla pelle calda. Avrebbe potuto avere la febbre se non fosse stato così pallido.   
« John... non- »   
« Zitto. »   
Voleva che stesse zitto, voleva solo avere tutto il tempo per immergersi in quel nuovo universo di sensazioni. Si sentiva come se un’attesa spasmodica fosse finalmente giunta al termine, come se alla fine di una lunga, interminabile corsa stesse ad aspettarlo il più dissetante bicchiere d’acqua esistente.   
Fece piano, un po’ per il taglio, un po’ perché a lui stesso piaceva così, il sapore del sangue, quello del disinfettante e quello proprio di Sherlock. Quel sospiro che lui rilasciò, come se fino ad allora avesse trattenuto il fiato, la mano di John che si arrampicò tra i sui capelli, per portarlo più vicino a sé, e la lingua di Sherlock, tiepida e tremante, un uccellino tra le sue mani. Come, come, _come_ aveva potuto aspettare fino a quel momento? Come era riuscito a trattenere il desiderio di toccarlo, di averlo?   
Tenne gli occhi aperti, e vide quelli di Sherlock chiudersi piano, come se si stesse abbandonando a una marea troppo a lungo attesa, lo sentì appoggiarsi ancora di più al muro, rilasciare un morbido mugolio che saliva dal petto, voleva-   
« Papà! »    
I passi di Sherry, leggeri eppure così vicini, risuonarono per le scale e John si tirò indietro in tutta fretta. Sherlock sgranò gli occhi e rimase immobile, fissando la porta alle spalle del padrone di casa.   
« Sherlock » disse il bambino entrando nella stanza. La scena doveva risultare alquanto anomala: loro due in sostanza al buio, John teso come una corda di violino e Sherlock praticamente aggrappato al muro, con le dita contratte sull’intonaco.   
Sherry si fece avanti a piedi nudi con solo le mutande addosso e John si accorse, grazie a un fascio di luce, che sulla schiena del bambino iniziavano a formarsi dei lividi. Sospirò.   
Il piccolo si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli prese la mano, poi lo guardò dal basso all’alto e chiese: « Fa così tanto male? »   
L’uomo riportò lo sguardo verso John e rispose: « Non è quantificabile. »

***

Il telefono squilla quando sta comunicando a Lestrade che il loro uomo è goloso di liquerizia.   
Non è un pedofilo quello con cui hanno a che fare, ma uno stupratore seriale: nessuna differenza tra uomo e donna, morto o vivo.   
Lestrade ha arrestato un tipo sotto sua precisa richiesta, e i suoi residui organici lasciati sulle vittime lo hanno naturalmente inchiodato. Padre di famiglia, un figlio e un’altra in arrivo, trentun anni, incensurato, impiegato statale.    
Sherlock si è fatto assumere come commesso nel migliore negozio di caramelle che vende quella precisa marca di liquerizia. Ci sono voluti tre giorni prima che il suo uomo si facesse vivo e comprasse una quantità tale di dolciumi da pensare che fosse in effetti proprio lui.   
La paternità lo stressa, ha detto. Aveva bisogno di distrazioni dalla moglie incinta, ha detto.   
Sherlock lo ha guardato in faccia per qualche secondo prima di andarsene e dimenticarlo per sempre. Non c’era un minimo di metodo nel suo modus operandi, nessuna attenzione ai dettagli, niente di interessante da ricordare di quel caso.   
John ideerebbe uno dei suoi titoli assurdi come “Il mistero delle stecche di liquerizia” o roba simile, ma John non è più il suo blogger.   
Ecco, se la mente è giunta fino a quel punto, tanto vale farsela, la fatidica domanda: che cos’è John?   
Non si sono più visti né parlati dopo l’incidente del parco.   
Non è mai successa una cosa simile prima di allora, mai ha desiderato il corpo di qualcun altro, mai il suo organismo ha iniziato a disobbedirgli in quel modo, mai si è trovato tanto in difficoltà con i suoi stessi desideri.   
Se ne è andato praticamente correndo dalla casa di John, senza voltarsi indietro, senza prendere quello che voleva. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere che i sentimenti entrassero in modo così rilevante nella sua vita. Non riesce più a vedere chiaro, come se davanti a lui ci fosse sempre un banco di nebbia e lui si stesse muovendo a tentoni su di un sentiero sconosciuto e impervio.   
Forse sarebbe più semplice se ci fosse qualcuno a tenergli la mano, forse dovrebbe lasciare che John lo conduca laddove deve essere condotto.   
« Allora, Sherlock! Vuoi dirmi come hai fatto a capire che sarebbe andato in quel negozio? »   
« Liquerizia » risponde stancamente Sherlock: non ci sta più pensando, ha altre cose per la testa, cose importanti.   
« Cosa? »    
Lestrade lo guarda stupito ed è allora che il telefono squilla. È John.   
« Sì? » risponde, ignorando Lestrade senza pensarci un attimo.   
« _Ciao... ho qualcosa da dirti._ »   
Lo lascia parlare per qualche attimo e poi domanda: « Hai un _cosa_?! »   
E si può effettivamente dire che non è affatto facile stupire Sherlock Holmes.

***

« Per favore Sherry, cerca di non rompere niente. »   
« Sì, papà. »   
« E cerca di non far capire alla gente che conosci tutti i loro segreti. »   
« Sì, papà. »   
« Non essere sgarbato, e non dire “perché io sono intelligente e tu no”, nemmeno ai tuoi amici. »   
« Sì, papà. »   
Quello che di certo non si poteva dire di Sherry era che fosse un bambino impaziente. Ascoltò suo padre fino in fondo, con gli occhi attenti e le labbra corrucciate, come se si stesse veramente concentrando nel rispondere a tono.   
Ovviamente John sapeva perfettamente che il figlio non gli avrebbe mai dato retta e ancora si domandava perché sprecasse tempo con quelle inutili raccomandazioni. Inoltre, mistero ancora più grande, non riusciva a spiegarsi come la madre di Julia avesse trovato il coraggio di invitare il bambino a casa propria. D’accordo che si trattava di un varicella-party, ma la sua generosità nell’invitare quella peste di suo figlio era al di là di ogni logica.   
« Non porti il tuo orso? » domandò alla fine, quando l’ora in cui Martha sarebbe venuta a prendere il bambino era ormai prossima.   
« No » rispose Sherry mesto, come se abbandonare il suo pupazzo – il pupazzo di Sherlock, ricordò John all’improvviso, sorridendo – fosse la cosa più difficile da fare al mondo.   
« Perché no? Non hai mai dormito senza... »   
« Gli altri mi prenderebbero in giro. »   
« Da quando in qua ti preoccupi degli altri, tesoro? »   
« Da quando mi hai detto che non devo picchiare gli altri bambini. »   
John non tentò nemmeno di nascondere la sorpresa, ma uno sguardo rapido di Sherry gli fece comprendere che quella non era la vera ragione e che per qualche motivo suo figlio appena seienne si vergognava di mostrare a Julia di essere legato a un pupazzo di peluche. Trovò la cosa inquietante, perché quello era un comportamento che avrebbe potuto tenere come minimo un decenne. Così tentò una soluzione rapida: « Facciamo così, lo infilerai in fondo allo zaino e non lo tirerai mai fuori, così nessuno saprà che ce l’hai ma lui ti proteggerà lo stesso. »   
« Non sono stupido papà » replicò il bambino con stizza. « Non è un animale vero, non mi proteggerebbe comunque. »   
John si passò una mano sugli occhi. Odiava camminare sul terreno realtà-fantasia insieme a suo figlio, non voleva che dimenticasse così presto che cosa vuol dire essere bambini, ma non voleva neanche dire cose che lo avrebbero contrariato perché troppo infantili per la sua strana e adulta mente.   
« Però è bello pensarlo, è bello fingere che sia vero » si risolse a dire alla fine.   
Sherry lo osservò, dubbioso, ma poi il suo volto si aprì in un sorriso e cacciò a viva forza l’orso dentro il proprio zaino, senza replicare.   
In quel momento suonarono alla porta e il bambino corse verso l’ingresso saltellando.   
« Salve Martha! » esclamò John, lieto di rivedere quella donna indomita e coraggiosa che aveva avuto il fegato di fornire un letto a suo figlio. « Come sta Julia? »   
« È praticamente impossibile farla smettere di grattarsi, ma spero che con un po’ di compagnia possa distrarsi. »   
Sherry guardò la signora per un attimo e chiese: « Fa molto male? ».   
John si stupì, perché il bambino si era documentato a lungo sulla varicella e probabilmente ne sapeva molto più di quanto ne sapesse John stesso, ma vide gli occhi di Martha addolcirsi e capì quale sarebbe stato il gioco di suo figlio.   
Una mente criminale, senza dubbio.   
« Non fa male, tesoro... è solo- »   
« Sherlock! » ululò il bambino, ignorando allegramente le parole della signora e puntando il suo sguardo alle sue spalle.   
« Sherlock? » domandò John allungandosi in avanti per controllare che fosse davvero lui. Non lo sentiva né lo vedeva da quando era arrivato a tanto così da strappargli tutti i vestiti di dosso. Cercò di non pensarci, cercò _disperatamente_ di non pensarci.   
« Che cosa ci fai qui? » domandò, stupito di quella visita improvvisa, e pensò di riflesso alla signora Hudson.   
« La signora Hudson sta bene » lo rassicurò Sherlock, leggendogli la domanda sul volto. Martha si spostò per farlo entrare osservandolo incuriosita. « È stato lui a chiamarmi, dal tuo cellulare. »   
Tutti nella stanza spostarono gli occhi su Sherry una volta che l’altro lo ebbe indicato con un cenno della mano e lui aprì il suo visetto tondo in un sorriso. Un sorriso calcolatore, avrebbe detto John, se Sherry non fosse stato troppo piccolo per avere davvero un sorriso calcolatore.   
« Ho pensato che, visto che non ci sarò per tutta la notte, papà avrebbe potuto sentirsi solo. »   
John arrossì suo malgrado, Sherlock rimase impassibile, Martha spostò lo sguardo su entrambi e poi sorrise.   
« Allora noi andiamo, eh, Sherry? »   
« Sì » rispose il bambino, ubbidiente, e afferrò la mano che la donna gli porgeva.    
« Buon divertimento » esclamò John, affacciandosi alla porta.   
Con orrore osservò Martha fargli l’occhiolino e rispondere: « Anche a voi. »   
Ed era successo tutto talmente in fretta che quando chiuse la porta e si voltò l’odore di Sherlock quasi lo colse di sorpresa.

***

Sanno entrambi che cosa succederà.   
Non ci vogliono le incredibili capacità deduttive di Sherlock per capire che tutti e due hanno l’impellente necessità di un rapporto sessuale; e tuttavia si studiano, si girano attorno come gatti, così come hanno sempre fatto dacché il loro strano, contorto rapporto ha avuto inizio.   
Sherlock registra tante piccole cose inutili: hanno mangiato minestrone, John si è fatto la doccia e ha usato uno shampoo nuovo, il sottile strato di polvere sulla libreria indica che è talmente impegnato da non avere tempo per le pulizie, il bambino ha disegnato tutto il pomeriggio sul tappeto con gli acquarelli. I capelli di John si muovono al ritmo del suo respiro, i suoi occhi lo seguono, lo guardano, lo ammirano, lo vogliono.   
Sherlock non si è mai trovato in difficoltà davanti ad una novità – scoprire il mondo e il suo funzionamento è sempre stato un modo per interrompere la banale routine dell’esistenza – e tuttavia in quel caso non è la noia a spingerlo verso John, a cercare un lembo qualsiasi della pelle di John, il sospiro di John su di sé. Quello che lo spinge è il bisogno crescente di voler appartenere a qualcuno. Per la prima volta in vita sua vuole che qualcuno rivendichi una proprietà su di lui, e l’unico al mondo in grado di farlo è John. Non dicono niente – non c’è niente da dire – prima o poi doveva succedere e basta. Sherlock si fa condurre al piano di sopra e la sensazione è la stessa di quando è sul punto di risolvere un caso particolarmente impegnativo. L’adrenalina danza nelle sue vene, gli occhi di John non lo perdono di vista, Sherlock non ha alcuna intenzione di andarsene, stavolta.  Non ha alcuna intenzione di andarsene, _mai più_.   
Pelle su pelle, labbra su labbra, saliva contro saliva, odori nuovi e vecchi mescolati insieme, il pavimento è crepato in due punti diversi, le ciglia di John gli solleticano gli occhi, il sangue pompa nelle orecchie – può sentirlo? – le mani cercano lembi di pelle, le unghie graffiano – le unghie di chi? – passano tre, quattro, sei macchine e i vetri della finestra rilasciano lampi di luce nella stanza in penombra. Il respiro di John sul collo, le sue mani che gli fanno scivolare a terra la camicia, il maglione si solleva, di più, di più, morso, Sherlock chiude gli occhi, calore improvviso alla bocca dello stomaco, il sangue rimbomba contro i polsi.   
John lo spinge sul letto e Sherlock obbedisce, il silenzio è talmente violento che ogni loro fruscio equivale al crollo di una montagna. Le dita di John sono come passi di ragno sulla pelle, gliela percorrono a piccoli tratti, seguite dalle sue labbra, lingua, denti. Disegna una mappa sulle sue braccia, il petto, lo stomaco. Slaccia i pantaloni, piano, non c’è fretta, ogni cosa è come rallentata, il soffitto è macchiato di muffa in cinque punti, le coperte sono ruvide e morbide e calde e fredde. Sherlock stringe i denti; non è la prima volta, ha fatto esperimenti, ha avuto e preso altri corpi, ma non c’era niente di tutto questo, non c’era l’eccitazione violenta, non c’erano gli occhi di John che lo percorrono come se lo volessero mangiare vivo, non c’era la consistenza morbida dei capelli di John sotto le dita, non c’era niente di vero, niente di reale.   
Lo sente allungarsi sopra di lui, scalciare via le scarpe – una cade a destra, una a sinistra, un po’ sotto il letto – lo osserva liberarsi dei pantaloni e della biancheria, scarica elettrica, una, due, tre volte, John ansima sulle sue labbra e lo bacia di nuovo, Sherlock si apre per lui, mente, anima, corpo e cuore.   
« Non farà male » dice John, da qualche parte sopra di lui.   
Non avrebbe fatto male comunque: l’ha voluto troppo per permettere al dolore di avere la meglio.   
È come perdersi e ritrovarsi, è come lo stordimento della droga, ma mille volte diverso e mille volte migliore, è il sapore di John sulla lingua, l’avvolgersi l’uno nell’altro come bambini bisognosi di calore, è inseguirsi, raggiungersi, prendersi, stringersi, non mollarsi più.   
E arriva il momento in cui Sherlock può dire di essere stato spogliato completamente, di essere lacero e scoperto, un involucro di carne e sangue senza pensieri logici, un qualcosa che solo John è in grado di ricomporre. E lui lo fa, lo fa con lentezza, con gesti misurati e mosse delicate, con frasi sussurrate nelle orecchie e gocce di sudore che si infrangono sulla pelle e la parola « Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock » che perde di significato e va ad acquisirne uno nuovo, qualcosa di mai visto, di incredibile e meraviglioso che ottiene tutto il senso del mondo solo quando anche le sue labbra riescono a pronunciare « John, John... ».   
Sono le uniche parole, gli unici suoni che gli escono dalle labbra, il resto è corpo, il resto è sangue, il resto è tutto attorno a lui, come una spirale infinita di dolore, piacere, dolore, piacere, dolore, piacere.   
« John... ».

***

Sherlock dormiva, il suo respiro leggero e tiepido si infrangeva leggero sulla pelle di John come una lenta carezza, ricordo di quello che era appena successo, di quello che avevano appena fatto succedere.   
John aveva gli occhi sgranati nel buio, la mente che lavorava alacremente, persa a rimuginare su se stessa, su problemi che fino ad allora – quando tutto ancora era un gigantesco interrogativo, quando il sapore di Sherlock sulla lingua era una sensazione e non una certezza – l’avevano lasciato indifferente.   
Provò a fare ordine nella sua testa, ma riusciva solo a pensare che adesso erano tutti in pericolo, lui, Sherlock e ancora di più Sherry.   
Se con Moriarty era bastata una minaccia di morte a qualcuno che era un semplice amico per convincere Sherlock a sparire per cinque anni, adesso che in ballo c’era molto di più di un semplice rapporto di amicizia – adesso che in ballo c’era Sherry, Cristo santo! – che cosa avrebbe impedito a tutti i criminali di Londra di bussare alla loro porta mattina e sera, far del male a loro per distruggere Sherlock?!   
Non sarebbe mai andato a vivere nel loro vecchio appartamento, e se Sherlock avesse iniziato a vivere con loro sarebbe stato come sventolare una bandiera rossa davanti a mille tori infuriati.    
Si stava gettando a braccia aperte proprio nel luogo in cui aveva promesso a Mary di non addentrarsi mai: un luogo in cui Sherry non sarebbe stato al sicuro.   
« Smetti di pensare a questo, John. »   
John sussultò, ma avrebbe dovuto immaginare che, il fatto che Sherlock avesse gli occhi chiusi e la respirazione tipica di un dormiente, non significava certo che dormisse.   
« Non sto pensando a niente. »   
« Ti prego! Dovresti conoscermi abbastanza per evitare- »   
« D’accordo! » sbottò alla fine. La testa di Sherlock sussultò a causa del movimento brusco, ricadendo sulla sua spalla. « D’accordo » ripeté più piano, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.   
« Scusami, John. »   
Se non fosse stato certo di averlo udito, John avrebbe potuto credere di essersi appena addormentato e di stare vivendo un sogno particolarmente vivido.   
« Per cosa? » domandò,  senza nascondere la sua sorpresa.   
« Avrei dovuto evitarti tutto questo... avrei dovuto obbligarmi a non tornare più. »   
« Che cosa stai dicendo? »   
« Speravo di non dovertelo dire, che tu potessi capirlo da solo, ma evidentemente in questo caso – come in molti altri – ho sopravvalutato le tue capacità. Non mi hai mai visto fare qualcosa di generoso in tutta la mia vita. No, no... so che è così, e so anche perché mia madre è venuta a parlarti, quello che ti ha detto che io ho fatto in questi anni... » Fece una pausa e John attese, gli occhi piantati nel soffitto, il cuore che martellava nel petto. « L’amore è veramente uno dei sentimenti più egoistici che io abbia mai sperimentato. Mi chiedo come l’umanità possa essere ancora in piedi dopo tutti questi millenni in cui l’amore è stato millantato come qualcosa di indispensabile. E invece è la cosa che, più di qualsiasi altra, è capace di creare disordine, caos e morte. »   
Lentamente John capì dove voleva andare a parare. Non glielo avrebbe mai detto di persona, probabilmente, ma Sherlock stava tentando di dirgli che non era più in grado, sia fisicamente sia mentalmente, di separarsi da lui e che, per quanto ci avesse provato, alla fine la propria sopravvivenza era risultata più importante della sopravvivenza di John.   
Per un attimo non seppe che cosa rispondere, non seppe come affrontare quel groviglio ingarbugliato di sentimenti che Sherlock gli tendeva, affinché lui riuscisse nel miracolo e sbrogliasse finalmente la matassa, ma alla fine sorrise, intrecciò le gambe tra quelle di Sherlock, che non si spostò di un millimetro, e disse: « Quando ti ho conosciuto non c’è voluto molto per capire che tu eri una delle persone più egocentriche, presuntuose, megalomani ed egoiste che avrei mai incontrato in tutta la mia vita. »   
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui John immaginò Sherlock riflettere su quelle parole, aspettò una sua risposta e infatti, come tutte le volte in cui l’altro non riusciva a capire, il tono che lo raggiunse poco dopo fu stizzito: « Non ha alcun senso, John! »   
« Purtroppo è così. Non c’è un briciolo di senso. Ma questo non mi ha impedito di innamorarmi di te come un povero idiota. »   
Questo non spiegava niente, era palese. Non spiegava come mai, nonostante questa consapevolezza, John stesse rimuginando su come avrebbe potuto preservare la vita del proprio figlio e non spiegava affatto perché avrebbe dovuto accettare che ogni singolo gesto compiuto da Sherlock in quegli anni fosse stato dettato da un mero desiderio di possesso su di lui, un mero desiderio di sopravvivenza.   
« Il fatto è, Sherlock » concluse, posandogli le labbra su una tempia e rimanendo lì, con le parole bloccate contro la sua pelle, « che anche io sono uno schifoso egoista. »   
« No. No, non credo affatto che sia così. In tutta la tua vita non hai mai fatto niente che potesse dirsi anche solo vagamente egoistico. »   
John sbuffò, le mani di Sherlock che si muovevano piano sul suo petto; era un movimento inconscio e rilassante, e già non poteva nemmeno pensare di farne a meno.    
« Lo sto facendo adesso, Sherlock, mettendo avanti la mia felicità rispetto alla sicurezza di Sherry. »   
« Non permetterò che tu e Sherry corriate dei rischi. »   
« Oh, questo è davvero molto romantico. »   
« Strano, perché voleva essere una semplice costatazione. »   
John ridacchiò. « Menomale... credevo di aver perso il vecchio Sherlock per sempre, ormai. »   
Sherlock si alzò a sedere all’improvviso e si voltò verso di lui chinandosi in avanti.    
Bloccò la sua lenta discesa solo quando la sua fronte si fu poggiata su quella di John, in un contatto più intimo di qualsiasi altro.   
Non credeva che gli occhi di Sherlock potessero dire così tante cose contemporaneamente, e gli sembrò che dentro l’uomo che aveva sopra di sé si fossero aperte all’improvviso decine e decine di rubinetti arrugginiti che avevano lasciato uscire tutta l’acqua sporca, riversandola all’esterno e liberando quella fresca e pulita solo per lui.   
Gli afferrò entrambe le mani stringendo con forza e sussurrò: « Mai più, John ».

***

Si sveglia all’improvviso e la prima cosa di cui vorrebbe accertarsi è di non essere solo.   
Non c’è bisogno di farlo, perché il peso di John al suo fianco è inequivocabile. Si crogiola per poco nel calore delle coperte, un calore non solo suo, chiude gli occhi di nuovo e il suo cervello è in pace. Gloriosa, infinita pace.    
Dura così tanto che Sherlock quasi si preoccupa, ma alla fine il campanello suona e le sue cellule grigie si rimettono in moto, riattivando un sistema cerebrale che solo John era riuscito a spegnere.   
Salta giù dal letto e indossa i pantaloni per evitare che il campanello suoni un’altra volta e svegli John. Per qualche strano motivo non vuole che si svegli: sa che a John piace dormire e ha appena realizzato che guardarlo dormire è una delle attività più interessanti in cui si sia mai cimentato.   
Scende le scale velocemente senza curarsi di cercare la camicia, ma a sua difesa c’è da dire che trova inopportuno aprire la porta con addosso un semplice lenzuolo, o anche meno.   
È in effetti una fortuna che indossi almeno i pantaloni perché davanti alla porta si trova la madre di Julia, puntuale nel riportare a casa Sherry entro le dieci.   
« John, mi dispiace non ha voluto fare cola- »   
Si interrompe, ovviamente, stupore e imbarazzo si alternano sul suo volto fino a che la sua espressione lascia intravedere tutto il divertimento. A Sherlock piace.   
« John dorme » ci tiene a spiegare Sherlock, anche se è perfettamente intuibile che John dorma, visto che è sceso lui ad aprire la porta.   
« Oh! Ah, comunque Sherry si è comportato benissimo. »   
Il bambino lo sta osservando dal basso con occhi penetranti, lo stesso sguardo indagatore che utilizza lui stesso contro possibili sospettati.   
Il momento di silenzio dura a lungo e Sherry sta ancora sulla porta, come se non si fidasse ad entrare in casa. La signora sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio. Sherlock solleva un sopracciglio: non sa bene che cosa dovrebbe fare...    
Sherry all’improvviso lo toglie da ogni impiccio e salta letteralmente nell’ingresso, lasciando cadere a terra lo zainetto e voltando la testa in cui adesso si è aperto un enorme sorriso.   
« Grazie per avermi portato a casa, signora! » esclama con voce squillante e felice.   
Un attore consumato.   
La signora comunque ci casca in pieno e sorride di rimando. Sherlock le ha già praticamente chiuso la porta in faccia quando lei tenta una risposta gentile e un saluto.   
La serratura scatta e il sorriso di Sherry svanisce.   
I due Sherlock si fronteggiano per qualche attimo, le espressioni che non dicono assolutamente niente, poi il bambino dice: « Ho fame. Preparami la colazione. »   
« Non sai farlo da solo? »   
« Ho solo cinque anni! » protesta immediatamente lui.   
Sherlock si china un po’ su di lui arricciando le labbra: « È una scusa che può funzionare solo con chi non ti conosce, Sherry. »    
Tuttavia si incamminano entrambi in cucina. Sherlock ascolta, ma dal piano di sopra non giunge alcun rumore.   
Sherry si siede a tavola e si limita a fissarlo con occhi attenti e curiosi.   
Lui attende con pazienza. Se non altro ha imparato che cosa vuol dire essere paziente, soprattutto quando si tratta di John e del bambino.   
« Hai dormito con papà » constata alla fine Sherry, « vuol dire che avrete un bambino? »   
Sherlock rotea gli occhi: non gli piace quella commedia.   
« Sappiamo entrambi che questo non è possibile. Smettila di comportarti come se in questa notte il tuo cervello fosse regredito al livello dei tuoi coetanei. »   
È un sorriso astuto quello che compare sul volto del bambino, ed è un sorriso che a Sherlock piace, qualcosa che è in grado di comprendere e di controllare.   
Ma immediatamente dopo la sua faccia rotonda è di nuovo seria e concentrata.    
« Hai dormito dalla parte della mamma? »   
Ecco. Terreno pericoloso.    
« Non prenderò il posto di tua madre » dice Sherlock. È una frase tipica, una frase che forse tutti i bambini vogliono sentirsi dire in una situazione del genere. E Sherlock si rende immediatamente conto che è una frase sbagliata.   
« Non è quello che ho chiesto. »   
« Ho dormito io dalla parte della mamma, tesoro » risponde John allora, facendo il suo ingresso nella stanza.   
Quella lieve tensione che si era andata creando scompare istantaneamente a quelle parole e Sherlock si rende conto solo allora di aver tenuto le dita contratte contro lo schienale di un sedia.   
Le flette per permettere alla circolazione di riattivarsi.   
Sherry sorride e salta giù dalla sedia su cui si era appollaiato come un piccolo gufo in miniatura e prima ancora di andare a salutare il proprio padre si affretta a stringere una mano di Sherlock, come a volerlo rassicurare.   
Strane creature, le famiglie.   
« Se vuoi farti una doccia e indossare qualcosa questo è il momento adatto, perché dopo la colazione Sherry dovrà fare un bel bagno » aggiunge allora John, avvicinandosi a lui e posandogli una mano sulla spalla nuda. È un gesto nuovo e familiare al tempo stesso e Sherlock ne è deliziato.   
Esce dalla stanza con la convinzione che sia successo qualcosa di bello e di incomprensibile al tempo stesso, qualcosa che forse lui nemmeno è tenuto a capire.   
E per la prima volta nella vita gli va bene così.   
Si chiude nel bagno proprio quando Sherry inizia a lamentarsi di non volere assaggiare nemmeno un boccone di porridge, quella mattina. John ciabatta davanti alla porta probabilmente in cerca di qualcosa che faccia venire appetito al figlio. Sherlock apre l’acqua lasciandola scorrere nella vasca: fuori le macchine rumoreggiano, qualcuno sta uccidendo qualcun altro, Sherry beve il suo latte e John sta preparando il tè.   
Al suono di Londra che si sveglia attorno a lui – attorno a loro - chiude gli occhi, si immerge nell’acqua ed è felice.

***

_La mamma non aveva mai pensato che lui e il papà sarebbero rimasti da soli dopo la sua morte. Una notte glielo aveva detto. « Sherlock » gli aveva detto, « vedrai che arriverà qualcuno a farvi compagnia... sii buono con papà, lui non ha nessuna colpa. »  
Anche Sherlock – quello grande, quello intelligente, quello che aveva il suo stesso nome e che quando arrivava il suo papà sembrava svegliarsi da un triste letargo invernale – gli aveva detto che non era colpa di papà. « Non è colpa di nessuno » gli aveva detto.  
E Sherry ci credeva, perché_

_Sherlock Holmes non era un bugiardo. Di quello Harriet poteva ben essere sicura. Al massimo teneva nascoste molte cose, per rivelarle alla fine, come in una commedia di quart’ordine.  
E tuttavia, quando era ricomparso e si era portato via John, cuore, corpo e cervello, per un attimo aveva pensato di protestare, di indignarsi, di farsi valere per proteggere ancora una volta il suo fratellino.  
Ma non ce n’era stato bisogno, perché negli occhi di John aveva visto – finalmente, finalmente! – un po’ di pace; e in quelli di Sherlock_

_la serenità che era sempre mancata al suo bambino. Non aveva mai chiesto nient’altro dalla vita: quando aveva capito di non poter aspirare a quel tipo di felicità, quando l’amore era sgusciato via dalle sue vecchie mani, trasformandosi in polvere, aveva sperato che i suoi figli non gettassero al vento la loro vita inseguendo una verità effimera. Mycroft era senza speranza, ovviamente, ma Sherlock era sempre stato il punto di riferimento per lei, e quando aveva incontrato per la prima volta John aveva capito – con tutto il sesto senso di una madre – che lui avrebbe potuto essere per Sherlock quella persona_

_inutile e superflua. Quella che alla fine dei giochi non permetterà a Sherlock di avere tutti e due gli occhi bene aperti, la distrazione continua, il continuo errore in un calcolo altrimenti perfetto.  
Aveva cercato tutta la vita di risollevare suo fratello dai disastri in cui andava a cacciarsi, ci aveva provato anche nella faccenda con John, ma sua madre aveva ragione: Sherlock era uguale a lei, sensibile come lei, impossibile da guarire dal difetto chimico dei sentimenti, proprio come lei. E alla fine Mycroft aveva smesso di provarci, perché, dopotutto, preoccuparsi costantemente di qualcuno è stancante e noioso. Se Sherlock _

_aveva un disperato e continuo bisogno di John, se_

_John aveva un disperato e continuo bisogno di Sherlock,_

_qual era quel mondo che avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di intromettersi in una sintonia – in una_ sinfonia _– altrimenti perfetta?_

 

**Fine**

**Note (davvero) finali:  
** Oddio gente, è davvero finita.    
Un po’ mi dispiace visto che ho questa storia tra le mani da quasi sette mesi, ma prima o poi doveva concludersi anche tutto ciò.   
Non voglio fare la figa e dire che ho iniziato a pubblicare il tal giorno in modo da arrivare a concludere proprio il 24 di dicembre, ma visto che ci siamo posso dire che questo è il mio regalo di Natale al Fandom.   
È un Fandom particolarmente bello, lo dobbiamo riconoscere. Particolarmente bello e pazzo, e io gli voglio particolarmente bene.   
Quindi... auguri, care/i Sherlockians, tanta gioia e tanto amore, con la speranza che il 2013 ci porti tante belle cose, ma soprattutto tanto, tanto Johnlock.   
Passo e chiudo.   
Emme


End file.
